Sus ojos, el corazon de un ilusionista
by Prince-criss-Bel
Summary: "No le creí, que tonto fui, cuando Shisho me dijo esa mañana de mayo, pensaba que me hablaba meramente por la depresión y tristeza que le acomplejaba en esos momentos, que tonto fui". Fran atraviesa una crisis emocional , mukuro ha pasado por lo mismo; que es lo que se esconde en los ojos de un ilusionista?
1. La unica verdad de un ilusionista

**Sus ojos, el corazón de un ilusionista.**

No le creí, que tonto fui, cuando Shisho me dijo esa mañana de mayo, pensaba que me hablaba meramente por la depresión y tristeza que le acomplejaba en esos momentos, que tonto fui.

Flash Back: 5 meses antes.

Ken y Chikusa estaban tan desesperados que llamaron a Fran la segundo día, le dijeron que era una emergencia por lo que a ruegos Fran pudo convencer a su jefe de darle un par de días libres, Xanxus no quería aceptar, pero cuando el oji verde le hizo notar que si él se iba el insoportable príncipe iba a estar más tranquilo, acepta a regañadientes.

Ahora estaba allí, en una habitación oscura donde solo la luz de la luna entraba por las destrozadas cortinas, un silencio consumía el cuarto desde hace ya casi 2 horas; ninguno decía nada, el pálido muchacho se acostó al lado de su maestro mirándolo fijamente, estovo allí ,y cuando se estaba quedando dormido, por fin el ilusionista mayor hablo:

_-"Una persona solo puede ser feliz, mientras desconozca la verdad" _dijo Mukuro casi en un murmullo, solo para oídos de su querido aprendiz, su rostro lucia cansado y la piel bajo sus era rosa y algo inflamada por el llanto, no había salido de su habitación en KokuyoLand, desde hace 3 días.

-"Shisho, usted siempre ha dicho que los ilusionistas tenemos la percepción para diferenciar la verdad de la mentira" dijo Fran tratando de seguirle ese repentino hilo de ideas.

-"Kufu…eso es cierto renacuajo, pero la verdad que esconde un enemigo incluso la que se esconde en una ilusión; son ese tipo de verdades las que podía ver sin problemas, yo no pensé…Que una verdad que amabas tanto, fuera una mentira, y enfrente de mis narices, es un golpe bajo para mi orgullo como ilusionista…Pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora" dijo el peli azul mientras se acostaba junto a Fran y le dirigía una merada de reojo –"que haces aquí Fran?-

Fran giro de lado su cuerpo para poder ver directamente a su desgastado maestro que como lucia ahora parecía piña colada.-"me han llamado Ken-nii y el fenómeno mitad bestia, estaban preocupados por usted, y con razón…maestro se que n soy la persona más emocional del mundo, pero le molestaría decirme que ha ocurrido, y por cierto, donde esta chrome neesan, normalmente no visita a los Vongola a estas horas de la noche".

Mukuro rio por lo bajo, y luego mirando al techo siguió la conversación -"pensándolo bien, eres la persona más indicada para esta labor, tu más que nadie sabes lo que es andar por ahí sin saber qué es lo que realmente sucede"- Fran no entendió del todo pero espero a que su maestro terminara –" Nagi, se ha ido, y no volverá, esta con los Vongolas ahora, de hecho lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, en especial debajo de las sabanas del guardián de la nube"-.

El silencio se apodero del momento nuevamente, Fran sabía que había sucedido, o bueno de lo que se había enterado su maestro, realmente no se imaginaba desde cuando acá chrome le era infiel y le daba miedo preguntar, presentía que le enterrarían varias veces cierto tridente. –" Nee Shisho, cuantas tonfas cree que tenga hibari Kyoya metidas dentro del culo?-

Mukuro no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su aprendiz favorito ganándose así una sonrisa tierna del chico. –"No estoy seguro, pero te puedo decir que he oído que le gusta mucho juguetear y darse placer con su Vongola Box, dicen que sus gemidos se oyen por toda la base Vongola Kufufu~"-.

Mucho humor negro después, a los dos ilusionistas les dolía la barriga de tanto reírse, Mukuro se puso de pie y encendió la luz quedando ciego por unos minutos, así ya días que no salía de su nueva Mukuro-cueva; Fran levanto, estiro los brazos y roto su cuello emitiendo leves crujidos. –"Shisho…lo lamento mucho"-.

Rokudo cayó por unos instantes, se giro y alcanzo el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño. –"gracias, pero bueno..Eso ya no importa, ahora me bañare y seguiré con mu plan de dominación mundial Kufufu~"-.

Se veía feliz, pero con un dejo de tristeza; ya no le preocupaba, conocía a su maestro, cayo hondo pero ya lo había hecho anteriormente, el se levantaría y seguiría como siempre, con una parte de su corazón muerta, pero la muerte para el no significaba nada, el estaría bien, estoy seguro, pensó Fran.

La piña azul lo abrazo fuertemente antes de que este pudiese darse cuenta, sintió como le corresponda, y se sintió feliz; "el es alguien que se que no me abandonara, sin embargo…".

-"Fran…lo que te dije en un principio, bueno es cierto, _Una persona solo puede ser feliz, mientras desconozca la verdad, _tal vez luego sonreirás nuevamente pero es porque te volverías a rodear de cosas que desconoces tanto como las disfrutas, pero la únicas verdades en nuestras vidas, son las que vemos con nuestros ojos, es el mayor talento de un ilusionista, no nos dejaremos cegar por lo nos digan, por las caricias, por los besos; solo cree lo que ves con tus puros ojos, esa es la única verdad que puede creer un ilusionista, tal vez ahora no lo creas, pero llegara el día, y yo estaré hay así como tu estuviste aquí para mí."

Fin del flash back:

Y creer que hace tan solo unas pocas horas era tan feliz, el tena razón, ese sentimiento es el más efímero de todos, cuando sientes que invade todo tu ser, te abofetea la cara y se escurre entre tus delgados dedos; Fran cogió su móvil y marco el numero de la única persona que podría entenderlo.

-"Shisho…me han cegado...". Minutos después, el chico empaco sus cosas, le dejo una carta de renuncia al jefe de los varia que se encontraba durmiendo y abandono la mansión; lo esperaban en un hotel, dos ciudades adelantes, tenia suerte de que él estuviera en Italia por cuestiones diabólicas suyas; confiaba en el , así que había hecho justo lo que le sugirió, el primer paso para recuperar la vista, era dejar de oírlo, de sentirlo, de tocarlo.


	2. La sinceridad de un hipocrita

**SUS OJOS, EL CORAZÓN DE UN ILUSIONISTA.**

Cap. 2. La sinceridad de un hipócrita.

**6 meses atrás:**

El asunto Byakuran había terminado, al igual que la maldición de los bebes más fuertes del mundo había llegado a su fin, estos mismos tomaron caminos deferentes el más fuerte de todos siguió siendo fiel a la familia Vongola, entrenado y asesorando al Decimo Vongola, Collonelo y Lal contrajeron nupcias y Vivian felices en Italia, Fon volvió a china y continuo con su escuela de artes marciales, Skull siguió al comando del ejército de su familia, Uní vivía feliz con gamma y los demás GiglioNero, Verde se alejo de todo y se fue a quien sabe donde continuando con sus investigaciones y finalmente la segunda mas fuerte ilusionista había renacido con un nuevo concepto de su vida, la cual valoraba ahora más que el dinero, solo le importaba su libertad y no iba a permitir ataduras innecesarias.

La ex arcobaleno Viper regreso con los demás varia a la mansión, ya allí se dirigió a la oficina de su aun jefe Xanxus, le agradeció la ayuda pero continuo con lo que venía a buscar.

-"Boss, quiero pedirle un descanso, tal vez de un año, después de estar muerta tanto tiempo, solo quiero tomarme un tiempo de descanso, de esa manera mi cuerpo crecerá un poco mas y recuperare un poco mas mis poderes originales"-. Dijo Mammon sentándose frente a su jefe.

Xanxus le dirigió una mirada indiferente pero fría "No, te escabulliste por más de 2 años y ahora quieres un descanso?, ni de putas, comienzas mañana mismo, acá tienes las próximas misiones"- dijo arrojándole un montón de papeles.

Mammon frunció el ceño y ni se preocupo por recoger los papeles, había decidió complacerse primero a ella que a los demás, era su meta ahora que había vuelto y no iba a dejar que esto la detuviera.

-"Jefe, quiero volver a varia como antes, incluso ahora tengo un pequeño asistente rana, pero antes quiero descansar, y lo hare, si usted no está de acuerdo entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí."- dijo cortante Viper mientras veía a jefe poniéndose de pie y arrugando las cejas, parecía que la devoraría en cualquier momento.

-"dije que no escoria, es que dejar de estar jodida de por vida te volvió de mayor rango que el mío, deja de hablar mierdas y ve a hacer tu puto trabajo ¡" grito Xanxus cada vez más cerca de la de pequeña estatura, sin embargo ella no retrocedió, su jefe era aterrador cuando se enojaba, pero ella no era una basura como los demás, ella era más fuerte y no se dejaría vulnerar de esa manera.

"entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y si no quedo claro, renuncio en este momento a Varia, puede cederle permanentemente mi puesto a chico verde, al menos el parece más listo que muchos por acá"- con esto desapareció instantáneamente de la vista de un iracundo Xanxus que disparo su arma contra una silla vacía.

En el comedor, esperaban impacientes los demás líderes varia, solo escucharon un montón de gritos y luego un disparo, no tenían ni idea de que ocurría pero vieron salir a la ex arcobaleno rápidamente de allí y corrieron a interrogarla.

-"Mammon chan, Mammon chan que ha dicho el jefe ¡?

-"que demonios le dijiste a nuestro querido Boss para que se enojara de es manera, maldita"

-"ahora que has hecho, Mammon?

-" Mammon san, cuantos jefes se necesitan para espantar a la tercera mejor ilusionista del mundo?

-"Ishishishi~ Mammon~ alguien hizo enfadar al jefe"

Todos la acosaban con sus preguntas y la verdad no quería tardar mucho tiempo, debía irse rápido o su suerte de renacer no le iba a durar mucho.

-"idioteces egoístas como siempre Lussuria, le dije que me diera un descanso Levi, he renunciado Squalo, solo uno con una potente llama de la Ira Fran y yo fui, algún problema Bel? ¡"-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Mammon y la siguieron a la entrada mientras abandonaba el lugar, no quería irse, eran casi como su familia pero necesitaba un descanso, les volvería a ver pero por ahora debía seguir su propio camino.

-"Mammon chan, promete que llamaras de vez en cuando"- rogo Lussuria con limpiando las lagrimas con un pañuelo rosa

-a si..Claro Lussuria". Dijo la ilusionista

-"mejor te vas de continente, el jefe te perseguir hasta el mismo infierno si le dijiste toda esa mierda, suerte"- dijo Squalo terminando con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-"ni creas que te irás lo suficientemente lejos como para escaparte de él, sin embargo espero que no te alcance, acabas de renacer, sería un desperdicio". Murmuro el gigante horrendo.

-"es una lástima Mammon san, realmente quería llegar a conocerla mejor, Mukuro Shisho dijo que la derroto en el pasado pero que usted es una fuerte contrincante, pensé que podría aprender algunas cosas de usted pero entiendo que valore su integridad física"- dijo monótonamente el menor.

Mammon los miro a todos y asintió, tomando sus palabras como una despedida, sonrió y volteo a ver al rubio que aun no decía nada.

-"y yo que pensaba que tú eras el más elocuente de todos Bel, eso y que Lussuria me conto que lloraste como una nenita cuando morí, yare yare~"- dijo con tono sarcástico, realmente quería que dijera algo: una despedida, o solo una palabra, era al que más le tenía aprecio de todos los presentes.

-"que quieres que te diga?, apenas si apareces y ahora te vuelves a ir como si nosotros no importáramos nada, que se le puede decir a alguien como tu tan cobarde que huyes apenas vez que las cosas no salen como quieres, si que eres egoísta y avara Mammon, nunca vas a cambiar, ni muerta"- dijo el rubio sin sonreír, su rostro estaba serio y su labio inferior temblaba así como sus puños apretados.

Todos lo contemplaron sorprendidos por las fuertes palabras de aquel sádico joven, pero Mammon fue la excepción, de hecho conocía a ese príncipe caprichoso, sabía que lo tomaría de esa manera, le conocía, había sido su pareja de misiones por más de 10 años, le conoció de muy chico y no había cambiado mucho.

-"Yare Yare~ como me esperaba, eres el de la despedida más sentimental de todas Belphegor, después de todo eres un príncipe" Mammon mientras se acercaba al rubio, levitaba enfrente de el, le conocía, su personalidad era tan predecible porque no importaba cuantos años pasaran, el seguía siendo el chico que llego a varia a los 8 años de edad.

El príncipe callo por algunos segundos mas, para luego abrazar fuertemente a la ex arcobaleno, ella se puso morada parecía que no respiraba, pero así duraron al menos 1 minuto, si su cabello no le cubriera media cara, se podría ver unas cuantas lagrimas acumularse en el borde de sus ojos.

-"estúpida Mammon, abandonando al príncipe nuevamente, mas te vale volver o tendré que ir a cazarte yo mismo Ishishishi~- dijo finalmente el de rayas moradas y negras, la soltó y contemplo unos segundos. La había esperado por mucho tiempo y ahora volvía a irse…pero era por su propio bien, le dolía, pero sabía que estaría bien, era fuerte y al igual que la primera vez que se fue, sabía que la volvería a ver, estaba seguro de ello.

Mammon sonrió para el príncipe y giro sobre su eje para seguir con su camino, pero algo llamo su atención, aquel muchacho de cabello verde la miraba incesantemente pero había resentimiento y tristeza en eso ojos comúnmente inexpresivos. Sacando provecho de que sus habilidades de arcobaleno los abandonarían paulatinamente, hizo uso de su poder para leer la mente de ese curioso muchacho:

"_Mammon san….ella siempre ha sido la número uno para Bel sempai, no importa lo que yo pueda hacer, siempre será así, no me cae mal pero no puedo evitar sentir un puñal en el corazón cada vez que le la abraza, la consiente y le habla de esa manera…ella obtiene todo lo que yo quisiera de el, siento celos, envida y tantas cosas que antes nunca me imagine que podría llegar a sentir…incluso me cuesta aceptar que dentro de mí, hay algo de una esperanzadora felicidad por el hecho de que ella se marche, sin ella aquí yo podría tal vez...si bel sempai me quisiera como la quiere a ella, yo no necesitaría nada más para ser feliz, que se necesita Bel sempai, que tengo que hacer para que me ame?..."_

La ilusionista sonrió, desconcertando ahora al chico verde; lo sospecho desde el momento en que vio como miraba a Bel, pero ahora lo confirmaba: _Yare Yare~ parece que tenemos un cuento romántico de la rana y el príncipe por aquí, me gustaría saber cómo termina, Bel._

Se despidió con su diminuta mano y desapareció en el horizonte; poco a poco fueron dejando la zona los miembros de Varia, hasta quedar solo Bel y Fran, el príncipe no había quitado la mirada de donde hacia unos minutos había estado esa persona que tanto había echado de menos.

-"Mammon san es realmente sorprendente, retar al estúpido jefe y ser tan independiente, quisiera tener su coraje Bel sempai, realmente la admiro, creo que usted tuvo mucha suerte de poder trabajar con ella en el pasado"-. Dijo Fran mirando a Bel, quería romper el hielo y tratar de consolar al autoproclamado príncipe, no quería verlo así de deprimido, le torturaba verlo así, quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

-"pues claro, ella ha sido la mejor pareja que he tenido, era útil, no como tu estúpida rana inservible, porque no te largas a joderle la vida alguien mas, que tal tu Shisho en Japón, eres tu el que debió haberse marchado no ella, después de todo no eres más que una escoria de remplazo"-. Afirmo el príncipe destripador conforme entraba a la mansión, dejando a un estupefacto Fran.

Su corazón se arrugo como una bola de papel arrojada a la basura, sus palabras corto punzantes penetraron todo su puro cuerpo, no pudo ni moverse, solo le vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí; se sentía agobiado, destrozado, mas sin embargo no podría odiarle…que lamentable, enamorarse de alguien a quien le importa más la mierda en su zapato que el. Fran camino lento hasta su habitación y cerro con llave, no comería esa noche.

La rana Varia no sería la única que se acostaría con el estomago vacio. Bel se encerró en su habitación, se arropo en las sabanas en posición fetal y por fin dejo escapar esa lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que la escucho anunciar su partida, odiaba al jefe, después de tanto esperarla se había ido por su culpa…ella, su mejor amiga, su única amiga desde que nació.

Pasaron horas y el príncipe se había quedado dormido, al despertar sintió ese dolor de cabeza tan penetrante, por eso llorar era un putada, pero algo mas lo torturaba en ese momento, _el karma, _todas las emociones que se reunieron en el momento de la despedida lo dejaron abrumado y en potencia irritable, su tristeza pasaba de enojo a ira y justo en ese momento Fran había abierto su bocota…sin embargo esta vez no dijo nada ofensivo o sarcástico como normalmente lo haría, sus palabras habían sido buenas y sinceras como si quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor, pero su respuesta fue cortante, en resumidas cuentas lo mando a cavar una tumba y enterrase vivo.

La rana no merecía haber sido tratada de esa manera, algunas veces le sacaba de quicio pero en esta ocasión hasta el lamentaba la partida de la chica y como respuesta lo mando a comer mierda, incluso le dijo que lo quería fuera de aquí, que era un inútil bueno para nada y si se iba nadie lo echaría de menos; no era lo que realmente sentía pero estaba en un mal momento y exploto con la primera persona que fue tan tonta de hablarle en ese momento. El chico había puesto una cara diferente de la usual al recibir su comentario mordaz, parecía ¿triste?, o que sabia él, nunca lo había visto con una expresión diferente, al menos tenia seguro que su expresión no era la normal. Quería disculparse, pero un príncipe no se disculpa.

No paraba de repetirse que lo sucedido había sido culpa del otro, trató de convencerse a si mismo inútilmente. Suspiro resignado, necesitaba dormir, mañana debía pararse y aguantarse al fastidio de su jefe, que seguro se regocijaría por la partida de su amiga, pondría mucho esfuerzo en no lanzarle sus cuchillos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Fran despertó temprano, se limpio el rostro y rápidamente cubrió sus ojeras y ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la noche con una ilusión, lo que menos quería era una lluvia de preguntas innecesarias por parte de los demás miembros de la organización; se cambio y puso es gorro estorboso abandonando la habitación, tan solo había cerrado la puerta cuando una figura se puso frente a él, suspiro y se preparo para lo que venía.

-"Bel sempai si me disculpa, voy a desayunar"- pensó antes de seguir, pero las palabras brotaron por si solas –"y no se preocupe, luego de eso hablare con el capitán de estrategia y le pediré que me cambie de pareja, veo que no somos para nada compatibles y preferiría mantenerme lejos de usted al igual que usted de mi". Trago una saliva, bajando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, quería salir de allí pronto pero no pudo ser ya que un fuerte brazo había agarrado el suyo complicando su avance.

-"Rana, ni te creas que me disculpare, primero se corta el cabello el cerebro de tiburón a que el príncipe se disculpe, solo diré que...no eres un inútil, tus ilusiones nos han ayudado en muchas ocasiones incluso pudiste engañar a los ojos que todo lo ven en el mundo de la mafia, además ese Mukuro perdió el derecho a llevarte lejos cuando te entrego a la organización, así que de aquí tienes prohibido irte Ishishishi~"-dijo bel riendo para asimilar mejor lo que acababa de decir, que le sucedía?, nunca había sido tan condescendiente y amable con alguien a quien había ofendido, esa tonta rana por alguna razón le había hecho sentir mal consigo mismo, no le gustaba esa sensación y solo quería acabar con el tema rápido"-.

Su sempai estaba mas extraño de lo normal, si no fuera el mismo Belphegor destripador, pensaría que estaba arrepentido por lo de de ayer, tenía hambre y quería dejar de pensar en todo ello-"a, bueno.". Esta vez fue un cuchillo el que detuvo sus pasos.

-"Ishishishi~ como te atreves a irte cuando el principie está diciendo algo importante rana tonta"- amenazo bel asomando un abanico de cuchillos.

-"a? , que no había terminado ya de hablar, príncipe caído?, además un supuesto "_genio"_ como usted debería saber el significado de ser "_hipócrita_" sempai, usted siempre me ha querido fuera de aquí, no deje que un estallido emocional le haga olvidar eso, esa es tu esencia Belphegor, un sádico asesino que le importa madres como haga sentir a los demás ¡ "-. Termino Fran, su cara estaba roja de ira, su pecho agitado podía ori su corazón retumbando con fuerza, corrió para no ser interrumpido nuevamente en su escape.

Al llegar a la cocina cogió unas tajadas de pan, queso, jamón y un jugo de manzana en caja, salió corriendo de la mansión hasta subirse en lo más alto de un frondoso árbol, no quería ser asesinado ese día; aun no le cabía en la cabeza como pudo haber soltado la lengua de esa manera frente al príncipe falso, normalmente se callaba todo lo que sentía pero en ese momento simplemente no aguanto, su corazón no lo soporto y libero la presión.

Bel se quedo inmóvil viendo al chico irse rápidamente, le escucho abrir la nevera y el golpe de la puerta frontal al cerrarse. No podía creer lo que había sucedió, cuando lo vio saliendo de la habitación pensó que era el momento de desechar ese horrible sentimiento que le agobiaba, fue a él con el fin de decirle toda esa basura y ya, pero todo había salido al revés, ahora se encontraba mas confundido que antes.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca con ira, y sus ojos reflejaban resentimiento, sus mejillas algo rojas por la rabia; le llamo "hipocritica" sin más, no era de los insultos comunes con que se refería a él, este fue completamente honesto, salió expedido de sus labios como una flecha que le atravesó por completo, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que la rana se había referido a el por su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía; ¿Qué era este sentimiento?, porque le oprimía el pecho?, que había hecho mal? Incluso fue hasta a él y le pidió "disculpas" a su manera, no entendía.

Bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua aunque en realidad deseaba una copa del vino negro de su jefe.

-" Ayy Bel chan~, que le has hecho esta vez?- pregunto preocupado Lussuria desde el sofá que se encontraba en la esquina del comedor, no había notado su presencia antes pero al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación; lo que faltaba, ahora el afeminado ese le molestaría y sofocaría con sus preguntas ridículas y sus teorías salidas de las telenovelas que veía a diario.

-"No es de tu incumbencia Luss, a la rana le llego la regla, es todo Ishishishi"- dijo bel con la esperanza de que lo dejara en paz.

-"mmm, no creo Bel chan, Fran chan nunca se había comportado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando lo insultas consecutivamente por más de 2 horas, o cuando le arrojas todos los cuchillos que tienes a mano, ni cuando le obligaste a usar ese sombrero de rana, ni cuando le escondiste toda su ropa y tuvo que salir en ropa interior hasta la lavandería, ni cuando cambiaste la leche por jabón en su café, ni cuando entrenaste a Mink para morderle y destrozar la mayoría de sus objetos personales, o cuando lo mandaste a Alaska a una misión falsa y tardo una semana en el hielo en darse cuenta de ello, ni cuando robaste el licor del jefe y lo escondiste en el cuarto de Fran Chan, ganando este una golpiza del jefe que lo dejo herido por casi una semana y con mi ayuda, ni tantas veces que le gritas que es un mero remplazo frente a su escuadrón y los nuevos reclutas, ni cuando cambiaste su anillo por una réplica y lo lesionaron en batalla por culpa de esto, ni cuando robaste su celular y le mandaste un mensaje a todos los guardianes del decimo Vongola diciendo que los esperaba desnudo en su alcoba con ansias, ni cuando…-"

Lussuria siguió contando tantas cosas que el príncipe le había hecho a la rana en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, pudo contar más de 30 bromas pesadas, 50 diferentes insultos y otras tantas humillaciones; cada vez que mencionaba la siguiente algo se estrechaba en su pecho. El realmente le había hecho cosas terribles a la rana, Ahora, las palabras sarcásticas que el chico le lanzaba de vez en cuando no eran nada en comparación a todo aquello, era la primera vez que lo veía todo en un plano general, y no se sentía nada bien.

Lussuria callo al darse cuenta de el semblante del rubio, parecía preocupado y extrañamente calmado, bueno después de todo la mama de los varia siempre había sospechado algo entre esos dos, solo que no dijo nada por miedo a involucrarse y arruinar las cosas.

-"Bel chan, todos hemos hechos cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgulloso en algún momento, lo importante es saber cuándo nos equivocamos y cuando debemos detenernos-"el menor le miraba atento, era de las pocas veces que parecía estar realmente interesado en lo que el peli colorido le decía –"si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que Fran chan te odie, solo ha dejado salir todos los sentimientos negativos reprimidos, el chico ha estado soportando demasiado, y creo que tiene el derecho a explotar de vez en cuando, por lo que vuelvo lo del inicio Bel Chan, que le has hecho esta vez"-.

Estaba frustrado, esa locasa parecía tener razón, pero no lo admitiría, "sentimientos negativos reprimidos", parecía ser cierto, el reclamo que le había hecho denotaba resentimiento, el nunca mostro verdadero inconformismo por todo lo que le hacía; la rana no lo soporto mas, lo dijo claro: "_esa es tu esencia Belphegor, un sádico asesino que le importa madres como haga sentir a los demás"; _era obvio ahora, el peli verde estaba dolido, pero porque ahora, es verdad que había soportado demasiado pero todo eso salió a flote solo porque le dije que era un inútil y que debía irse?, ya se lo había dicho un par de veces antes, no tenía sentido que llegara a su límite por eso.

-"No lo sé…"- enserio no sabía.

-"a nadie le gusta ser rechazado y menos de una manera tan honesta y devastadora, Bel"-dijo Squalo bajando por las escaleras y sentándose calmadamente frente a la Tv de la habitación de al lado. El tiburón había estaba recostado junto a la puerta el día de la despedida de Mammon por lo que pudo oír claramente la discusión entre los dos jóvenes.

-"Ahhh~ ya entiendo, bueno eso lo explica"- rio sutilmente el afeminado asesino mientras se dirigía a la cocina, mejor empezaba a hacer el almuerzo.

-"EHH esperen ¡ , Lussuria, que es?, que es lo que le pasa a la rana?, que quiso decir el estúpido tiburón?¡ "- gritaba el menor siguiendo a Luss hasta la cocina.

Lussuria se sorprendía de lo ingenuo que podría llegar a ser el príncipe destripador, realmente no parecía darse cuenta, definitivamente su amor por la sangre y felicidad por la llegada de su antigua compañera le había cegado por completo, definitivamente se merecía seguir sufriendo un rato, mas no Fran chan, sentía pena por el chico que solo estaba enamorado del sujeto más orgulloso y egocéntrico de toda la familia Vongola.

-"no sé de que hablas Bel chan, no conozco los hechos, mas creo que deberías buscar a Fran chan y preguntarle tu mismo, ha salido en dirección al bosque, no debería estar lejos. Ve, ve, anda no pierdas más tiempo" dijo la mama varia mientras empujaba al joven príncipe hasta sacarlo de la mansión y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo; suspiro y cruzo los dedos por el chico de ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

Estaba furioso, demandaba una respuesta, sabía que eso dos conocían la causa del comportamiento de la rana pero de igual manera no tenían la intención de decirle, solo le quedaba un opción "sck...estúpida rana"-.

Habiendo terminado su "desayuno" se recostó en el árbol, quería tomar una siesta pero su recién confrontamiento no le permitía relajarse, miraba al cielo, recordando cada una de la palabras que le había dicho, su expresión al escucharlas, parecía no creer lo que oía; se sentía mal por dentro, no quería hacer sentir mal a Bel pero se había estado guardando sus emociones por un largo tiempo, simplemente no pudo contenerse, de cierta manera sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima pero ahora otro lo había remplazado, el cargo de conciencia. Tan embelesado se encontraba pensado que no se percato de cierto rubio que lo observaba en silencio desde el suelo sucio.

Había caminado por casi 5 minutos hasta dar con él, recostado en la cima de un gran árbol, parecía descansar, una parte de si no quería interrumpirlo pero quería respuestas y las obtendría ya o ya. Escalo el mismo árbol hasta llegar a la rama contigua en la que el otro reposaba, tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía que aun no se percataba de su presencia.

-"Eh, rana"- dijo el mayor dándole una patada en el pie al otro

Fran abrió asustado y sorprendido sus grandes ojos, no sabía que ocurría pero el sobresalto causo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a parar contra el frio suelo.

-"Duele…duele Bel sempai"- dijo el oji verde, había alcanzado a ver al rubio antes de caer, parecía el causante de su caída, aunque esto no le sorprendía demasiado.

-"rana torpe, no ha sido culpa del príncipe Ishishishi~"- bajo rápida y ágilmente hasta donde se encontraba el otro tumbado boca abajo, giro su cuerpo y vio que se había roto la nariz en el impacto, su rostro rápidamente se lleno de sangre, pero el chico seguía consiente, hasta parecía no sentir dolor.

-"tiene razón, es muy común por estos días asustar a la gente que duerme tranquilamente en un lugar elevado, como he podido olvidarlo?"- contestó sarcásticamente el menor mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado recostado contra el árbol, estaba algo mareado así que tomaría algo de aire antes de ponerse de pie.

Aunque le enfureció la respuesta, una pequeña alegría apareció al ver que su hablar monótono había vuelto. –"no me refiero a eso, y de todas maneras que hacías allá subido? , el imprudente eres tu rana".

-"Es el lugar perfecto para esconderse de maniáticos como usted"- respondió el más pequeño poniéndose de pie contra el árbol dispuesto a irse por donde vino, su mareo aumento; Además de la nariz, el golpe lo había dejado algo lelo, tal vez una contusión menor, pero quería ver a Lussuria para estar seguro.

Se adelanto a la rana (lo cual no era muy difícil ya que parecía un borracho primerizo) -"quédate quieto torpe"- dijo bel mientras sacado un pañuelo de su chaqueta y le limpiaba la sangre del rostro para luego hacer presión en la zona lesionada delicadamente evitando que más sangre saliera.

Fran no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan acción del príncipe, desvió la mirada rápidamente, se sentía aliviado y un calor comenzaba a subir por su pecho, pero tal vez era el desmayo llegando, quien sabe.

Alcanzo a agarrarlo a tiempo antes de que fuera a parar contra el piso nuevamente, parecía inconsciente, suspiro y lo cargo sobre su espalda, ahora tendría que lavar su ropa, eso le molesto; mas había algo que realmente le causaba preocupación, que tan grave había sido la caída?, no lo confesaría pero sabía que había sido culpa suya.

-"Nee, Bel sempai…lamento haberle gritado antes…"-murmuro el menor al oído de Belphegor, posiblemente la contusión tenía sus efectos secundarios, esa molesta honestidad volvía a atacar.

Como era posible esto, después de mucho razonar sabía que la rana tenía todos los motivos para estar enojado, pero era ese tonto el que ofrecía disculpas, era estúpido o qué?, una vena broto en su frente.

-"Olvídate de eso rana, te llevare a que Lussuria te revise, creo que haz perdió unas cuantas neuronas Ishishishi~"- dijo esto en aras de normalizar la conversación, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y su corazón se agitaba con fuerza por alguna razón; -"rana, estas medio atontada cierto?, quiere decir que tal vez no recuerdes algunas de estas cosas cierto?

-"mmm es posible sempai"- dijo el menor presionado el pañuelo contra sus orificios nasales, tenia sueño, se sentía repentinamente cansado, la alegría de estar tan cerca de su sempai era demasiada y le hacía aumentar el deseo de descansar sobre esa cálida espalda.

-"veo, entonces…Lo siento Fran, por esto y por todo lo que te he hecho y dicho hasta el día de hoy, tú no te comparas con nadie, eres calmado, amable y siempre buscas la manera de molestar a todos con tus ocurrencias, no debes admirar a nadie más, tú tienes tu propio coraje, pocas personas pueden ir por la vida sin darle importancia a lo que les digan otros, yo lamento hasta ahora darme cuenta de que era la única persona que te hería con mis palabras y acciones"-. Lo hizo, le costó al principio pero al final lo dijo todo, o al menos lo que tenía claro en el momento, había otro sentimiento que no podía explicar, pero por ahora este paso que había dado era suficiente.

El menor guardo silencio y aferrándose más al cuerpo del atractivo rubio dijo finalmente –"Sempai, debería ser así de amable más seguido, es ese Belphegor quien podría enamorar aun mas a alguien"- con esto perdió el conocimiento, una cálida sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ese era su sempai y el realmente lo amaba.

Era simplemente imposible no sonrojarse ante las palabras de la rana parlanchina esa, le pudo oír claramente por estar tan cerca de su oído; que era eso que había dicho?, se sentía nervioso y el corazón por poco se le salía del pecho, cuando creyó que era suficiente por un día, Fran le salía con estas, ahora se encontraba mas confundido que antes y tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba, respiro hondo y prosiguio caminado a su destino, no sabía como explicaría la escena sin parecer que le había dado un golpiza al chico, seria difícil teniendo en cuanta como se trataban normalmente. Espero frente a la puerta unos segundos mientras sentía la sangre bajar de su rostro y la taquicardia tranquilizarse. _"vamos, eres un príncipe, puedes lidiar con esto, es solo una rana y yo un príncipe… ¿la rana y el príncipe?"_.Sacudió su cabeza y toco la puerta repetidamente hasta que Lussuria se asomo.

-"Etto, Luss no creerás lo que sucedió Ishishishi~"

Predijo bien, ni Squalo ni Lussuria creían la historia del árbol, pero decidieron olvidar el hecho y simplemente curar las heridas y dejarlo descansar en su habitación.

Un par de horas mas tarde el afeminado guardian del sol le hablo -"Bel chan, examinando las heridas de Fran chan y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de la situación, creo que confiare en tu historia, sin embargo debo preguntar algo, como resulto? Lussuria parecía que no se iría sin una respuesta, y después de todo el había curado a la rana.

-"Está feliz, y por mi parte quiero que siga así" dijo sin más el príncipe destripador, se dirigió a la habitación de Fran para verlo una última vez, allí estaba recostado tan tranquilo, que parecía que nada de lo ocurrido ese día había sucedido, mañana despertaría, no recordaría casi nada, pero las cosas serian diferentes, el ya no sería el mismo, pues sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, y un príncipe no podía ser "hipócrita". Rio en casi un susurro y cerro silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto, a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta dormiría placida y felizmente.

Después de ese día las cosas sí que cambiaron, ya no se veía al príncipe humillando a Fran y haciéndolo quedar como un perro frente a sus compañeros, de vez en cuando le arrojaba cuchillo y el otro huía por los pasillos, pero esto se veía casi como un juego (uno muy masoquista), las misiones eran mucho más amenas, incluso algunas tardes en la sala de estar Varia se podía ver a los dos muchachos acostados en el gran sofá viendo películas o jugando X box, riendo juntos sin ninguna clase de acto agresivo entre ellos; el príncipe seguí llamándole rana tonta o estúpida pero nunca mas inútil o remplazó, Fran había eliminado la palabra "hipócrita" de su vocabulario, pero "príncipe falso o caído" seguían estando ahí.

Él lo recordaba todo claramente, todo lo que le había dicho hacía eco en su mente por las noches antes de dormir, el recuerdo de su cuerpo tan próximo del propio le estremecía de buena manera. No importaba si ese tonto príncipe, no le amabapor igual, el solo hecho de sentirlo tan cercano y de que ahora lo trataba de una manera tan diferente, amable e incluso tierna a veces, era suficiente para él, podría vivir solo con eso.

**Presente:**

Caminaba como sin rumbo, pero la verdad solo había un lugar a donde ir, la noche se hacía cada vez más amplia, sus pasos resonaban en el frio asfalto, una ciudad apagada, un silencio impecable y una mente perturbada por tantos recuerdos, la tristeza aumentaba con cada respiro que daba.

"_porque a mí?, acaso esto ha sucedido porque confié en sus palabras y en sus actos, acaso me distraje con su encantadora sonrisa, en cómo su corazón palpitaba junto al mío ese día... Al Parecer es cierto, perdí mis ojos en busca de los suyos."_


	3. Versión de la Rana y el Tiburon

**Nota: me gusto escuchar la cancion "Ilusion, oh Ilusion" de Panda mientras lo escribia.**

** disfrutenlo ¡ ;)**

* * *

**SUS OJOS, EL CORAZON DE UN ILUSIONISTA**

**Cap. 3: La versión de la rana y el Tiburón.**

El edificio no lucia 5 estrellas pero parecia aceptable. Fran se acerco a la recepcion para anunciarce, al parecer mukuro habia dejado su nombre en la lista de futuros visitantes junto con el permiso de usar una copia de la llave del piso donde se halojaba.

Conto mas de 4 mil peldaños. -" estupido shisho, porque tenia que escoger el ultimo piso cuando el ascensor se encuentra averiado-" se quejo el peliverde al tiempo que se recostaba en la puerta del piso 10 , mientras retomaba el aliento, con tan mala suerte que rokudo iba saliendo hacia la cafeteria del hotel.

Vio estrellitas amarillas por el estrepitozo golpe contra el suelo. -" Oya Oya~ al parecer me llego la rana que pedi de cena Kufufu~"

-" shisho, si no es molestia podria por favor ayudarme a levantar que creo que mi hemisferio izquierdo se averió"- soltó el pequeño que trataba de sentarse aferrandose al marco de la puerta con su cabeza aun dandole vueltas.

El peli azul lo cargo hasta dejarlo acostado boca arriba en el unico colchon de la recamara; su piso no era ostentoso pero tenia lo suficiente para una buena estadia: una pequeña sala de estar con una Tv mas un sillon grande y uno pequeño, una cocina integral con horno y estufa incluida, un baño con tina y regadera, un pequeño balcon y por ultimo la habitacion con una cama doble, otra Tv mas pequeña y un comodo sillon a un costado.

Despues de unos minutos en esa pocision , Fran se recosto apoyandose en la cabecera de madera y bebio despacio el vaso de cocoa caliente con dos marshmallows que le había preparado su querido mentor. -" como en los viejos tiempos, aunque esta frio y se excedio con la leche, maestro ha perdido el toque-" dijo fran saboreando el delicioso sabor achocolatado.

-" kufufu~ aprendiz malagradecido-" dijo mientras daba un golpecito en la cabeza desnuda del chico ya que este en su partida había dejado el gigante y molesto gorro de rana junto a su uniforme, anillo y caja Varia; el adulto estaba muy agradecido con el tiempo por no cambiar la naturaleza inocente del lindo joven de 18 años, sentía cosas desafortunadas pero su forma honesta, infantil que lo hacía tan adorable aun estaba allí, claro que el nunca diría todas esas cosas en voz alta, Fran lo molestaría por el resto de su vida, él quería a su maldito aprendiz como su propia familia y por eso le dolía a mil que este sufriera por el jodido desamor.

El menor termino su bebida y dejo el pocillo en la mesita de al lado, se cubrió con una manta mientras se recostaba un poco en la almohada aun pudiendo ver directamente el rostro de su maestro que se encontraba sentado en el comodo sillon, le extrañaba que no le preguntara nada, acaso no tenia curiosidad de saber porque había huido?, o solo esperaría?.

Mukuro se puso de pie y acompaño al oji verde en la cama mirándolo de frente –"que ha ocurrido exactamente Fran?, puedo predecir la situación en general, y aunque no negare que lo presentía, tenía la esperanza de que con ese estúpido príncipe seria diferente, al parecer a los ilusionistas nos están viendo la cara de idiotas últimamente, tal vez deberíamos empezar a emparejarnos entre nosotros Kufufu~"- lo ultimo no lo había dicho enserio, quiera ver si podia levantar el animo del chico ya que este no podía disimular el dolor que sentía.

La tierna ranita se inclino recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor a lo que este correspondió abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos. El largo suspiro del Ex Varia fue el único sonido en ese oscuro cuarto.-"ok le contare….aunque no me sienta precisamente feliz de recordarlo, Shisho…todo empezó hace tres días:"-

**FRAN FLASH BACK**

-"ya dormi medio dia, ayer fue bastante agotador, las misiones con el capitán de estrategias son en síntesis, gritos desesperantes e insultos por doquier, a eso agregándole que me obliga a hacer algo, al menos con bel sempai puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, mmmnnnn fastidio de cerebro de tiburón!"-.

El más joven de los varia se estiraba sobre el sillón mas grande de la sala de estar, los lideres mayores se habían ido ese día en diferentes misiones, incluso a Bel le surgio una misión de último momento por lo que incluso él le había dejado solo;no quería quedarse más en ese aburrimiento de mansión así que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, tal vez podría comprar un helado o una bebida refrescante.

Ese día no se oía tanto ruido de vehículos transitando por las calles, había unos cuantos chicos jugando en uno de los parques centrales, grupos de adolecentes divirtiéndose mirando las vitrinas de los _shopping mall_s, muchas parejas disfrutando de comidas de media tarde en los pequeños restaurantes y unas cuentas señoras mayores chismoseando en las bancas que daban de frente a otro parque, un ambiente bastante ordinario, pero para el ilusionista era ameno, no era fanático de esas cosas vánales pero el cambio de ambiente le caia bien al alma.

Agilizo el paso hasta la heladería más conocida del lugar, vendían los mas cremosos helados, los mejores granizados y ni hablar de los casi 100 sabores diferentes de malteadas, para un aun adolecente como él, esto era un mundo de fantasías. Estaba dispuesto a entrar en el lugar con la más llamativa decoración en la puerta frontal pero a través de la ventana del local vio algo que lo dejo frio como la merienda que estaba dispuesto a comprar.

El lugar estaba bien ambientado, una música jocosa invadía todo el espacio que estaba bien iluminado por luces fluorescentes de todos los colores, fueron estas últimas las que le permitieron ver con total claridad que en la mesita del centro se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su amor platónico Belphegor y su sonriente acompañante, aquella a quien en su honor debía llevar ese para nada discreto gorro negro. Lo único bueno en esa escena era el helado canasta de 10 sabores que ambos compartían (era de sus favoritos), lo demás lo devasto emocionalmente; su mente era un desorden de pensamientos:

"_No entiendo, ella…ella porque está aquí?_

_Todos dijeron que no tenían ni pista de donde se encontraba, ocasionalmente llama para decir que esta bien y feliz _

_pero que no pensaba venir al menos en un largo tiempo, entonces porque? pero más importante…_

_Bel sempai mintió…el dijo que estaría en una misión de última hora, Pero ahí están los dos, juntos, compartiendo un manjar de postre, el ríe y ella ríe, el toma una cucharada del plato y se la da en la boca a ella, ella dice algo que no puedo descifrar y el se sonroja, el juega con su capucha oscura y ella posa su mano sobre esos rubios y brillantes cabellos revolviéndolos a su gusto, él le sonríe tiernamente y puedo leer en sus labios "Arigato…Mammon", ella se pone de pie y avanza, hasta él para abrazarlo"_

El chico de ojos esmeralda se da la vuelta y empieza a correr hacia la mansión en la que vive, puede sentir esas suaves lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.

6: pm en la mansión varia:

Fran llevaba una hora encerrado en su cuarto, estuvo acurrucado en una esquina hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos, su cabeza dolía y su garganta pedía a gritos un vaso con agua, salió de su habitación cubriendo su malgastado rostro con una ilusión; habiendo bebido el tan ansiado liquido, se quedo estático mirando la pared, recordando esa escena que no podía abandonar su mente, se sentía defraudado, engañado mas sin embargo la cordura que aún conservaba no hacía más que repetirle que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así.

Ellos no eran nada, el era su compañero/amigo y nada más que eso, el no le pertenecía por lo que podía salir con quien quisiera, así eran las cosas, entonces porque sentía su corazón quebrarse?, sus sentidos le habían traicionado, ese sempai que creía lo había acompañado últimamente, era una mentira; ese Belphegor que a veces parecía ser la persona mas amable, comprensible y hasta tierna para él, era solo una visión borrosa de su corazón desesperado y arrastrado tratando de alcanzar lo que no es más que un auto-idólatra inalcanzable que nunca sentiría lo mismo por él. Tal vez lo peor de todo es que en el fondo siempre lo supo, dejo que sus ojos confiaran en el, que lo vieran solo a él, el príncipe no tenía la culpa de ser quien era, el solo era el mismo príncipe de siempre, eso y nada más.

Menos mal se había quedado seco o estaría llorando otra vez; escucho un sonido en la habitación de al lado así que respiro hondo y salió al encuentro de quien sea que estuviera allí

-"ah, solo es usted, capitán de pelo largo"- dijo el chico viendo a Squalo que acababa de llegar de su misión, traía algo de sangre seca en su ropa pero no era extraño, el mayor grito a su manera y se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando la voz del pequeño hizo que girara para oírle. Fran se había decidido, no quería verle, no lo soportaría después de todo aquello tenía que evitarlo o esa horrible sensación se apoderaría de él congelándolo y probablemente dejando ver sus emociones a plena luz y no podía permitirse tal humillación.

-"Capitán Squalo, me preguntaba si podría mandarme en una misión mañana, una preferiblemente larga"- el peli verde no se sentía satisfecho hablando sin sus insultos y sarcasmo, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba la ayuda de ese cerebro de tiburón.

"Extrañado" no alcanzaba a cubrir el como estaba Squalo, ese mocoso por primera vez en lo que lo conocía se había dirigido a él respetuosamente, y sin apodos ridículos, imposible, que le sucedía a ese chico?, además porque putas pedía una misión? Él, que buscaba cualquier excusa para escaparse y cuando le tocaba, no hacía nada o atacaba de mala gana, que le pasaba a ese engendro?-"…No hay…mañana parece ser un día libre para los de alto rango…"- no iba a negar que estaba un poquito asustado, ese comportamiento lo tenía inquieto.

-"veo, a dicho usted que los de alto rango, pero hay alguna misión cualquiera que necesite a alguien?, no importa la urgencia de esta y si es de larga duración mejor, capitán-"necesitaba estar lejos de ese lugar lo mas que pudiera, iba a intentar de todo.

-"…mmm hay algo, el noveno a estado pidiendo unos papeles sobre los nuevos reclutas y las misiones completadas en el último mes, iba a mandar a alguien del escuadrón de Levi, pero creo que podría enviarte en su lugar, el viaje es largo en auto, ya que nuestros jets están en mantenimiento, deberas partir a eso de las 7:00 am , estarías llegando aquí para la hora del almuerzo…"- no sabía que mas decir, algo le pasaba a ese renacuajo, ya no sentía ese extraño escalofrió pero empezaba a presentir las razones de porque el chico quería irse.

-"la tomo ¡ , mmm capitán Squalo, habría otra misión que fuese necesaria para mañana en la tarde, ya sabe, estare afuera y seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, no repare en dificultades, cualquier misión estaría bien"- mas, más tiempo fuera de ese infierno que le esperaba.

-"etoo….bueno la semana no termina todavia y aun queda algo de lomo pero podrías traer más res para el estúpido jefe, si quieres puedes ir hasta _"la meilleure viande" _en Francia, oí que venden la mejor carne de Europa aunque queda bastante lejos..."- ese lugar quedaba en la puta mierda, al otro extremo de Francia , le estaba probando para confirmar sus sospechas, si el ilusionista aceptaba era obvio que quería mantenerse lejos de la mansión por el mayor tiempo que pudiese y la única razon que encontraba para ello era esa escoria de príncipe.

-"Lo tomo ¡, puede que me demore ya que almorzare en mi país natal y puede que cene allí también, además no sé cómo estara el trafico así que no se cuanto me tome"- eso era bueno, todo un dia fuera, justo lo que necesitaba para pensar, sin embargo había una cosa que aun lo impacientaba y era mas inmediata.

-"…ok, te lo encargo"- como lo presentia ¡ , ese engendro quería evadir el lugar y seguro era por el estúpido de Belphegor, sabía que semanas atrás ese chico sufrió por su culpa y aunque parecía que las cosas se habían arreglado no había evidencia de que pasaran a un nivel mas sentimental por lo que solo parecían llevarse mejor; ni él ni Luss dijeron nada ya que lucían ambos felices, entonces que había ocurrido ahora?, él no era alguien de chismes y no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida privada de la gente así como no quería que se metieran en la suya.

-"ah, otra cosa capitán, me preguntaba si podría tomar algunos miembros de mi escuadrón y llevarlos esta noche a una misión nocturna, no muy lejos de aquí, quiero probar sus habilidades en la noche, siendo alejados de los lujos de la mansión, su instinto de supervivencia, su habilidad de dormir en el suelo, comer frio y crudo y ese tipo de cosas"-.

Ajá ¡maldito gusano, le estaba pidiendo permiso para irse de campamento con toda esa escoria mal oliente, así de desesperado estaba, era impresionante; para ese momento Squalo parecía comprender la necesidad del menor, pero ya no se aguantaba más su intensidad así que se limito a complacerlo, parecía lo más sensato y "amable" que pudiese hacer, después de todo le daba algo de lastima su situación.

-"haz lo que quieras, solo lárgate de aquí a las 7 de la mañana y vuelve en la noche"- fue lo último que dijo el de pelo plateado antes de abandonar la habitación.

Era extraño, aun con todo el lio que lo torturaba sonrió, estaba un poco feliz de que su tonto capitán parecía entender la situación superficialmente, le había ayudado a su manera, pero ayudado a fin de cuentas, solo le quedaba despertar y preparar a esa manada de soldados inservibles para largarse de allí antes de que cierto personaje llegara, que tortura tener que aguantarse una noche entera a todo ese montón de mierda que ni lo respetaban como líder pero esta vez tocaba sacrificarse un poco. Los despertó y saco contra su voluntad, esos infelices querían destriparlo por tan descabellada y repentina "misión" pero no tenían otra opción que hacerle caso; fue una noche horrible, gritos, regaños, gente arrojándose comida y peleando por los sleeping bags, Fran se limito a dormir en la rama de un árbol, o al menos eso intento. A la mañana siguiente actuó rápido, había llevado algo de comida rápida y lo necesario para no tener que devolverse a la mansión, acompaño a sus soldados hasta la entrada, tomo uno de los autos con su respectivo chofer y comenzó lo que sería un tedioso día.

Hacía un calor insoportable en la mansión del noveno que desafortunadamente había salido a cumplir con unas visitas a familias aliadas. Se encontró con Sawada y algunos de sus guardianes, el peli castaño lo saludo amablemente y le ofreció quedarse a almorzar, este acepto por simple cortesía; Montón de conversaciones irrelevantes se llevaron a cabo en esa mesa, los gritos del guardián de la tormenta le empezaban a dar jaqueca; entrego los papeles al noveno que por fin llego a la mansión a eso de la 1:30 de la tarde, se despidió y comenzó su marcha a Francia.

Ya que tenía tiempo abierto en esta ocasión, se fue por el camino largo llegando a la frontera a las 3:30 pm, allí se detuvo para tomar una merienda en un restaurante del común, no tenía hambre pero entre más tiempo pasara mejor, su chofer parecía no pensar lo mismo ya que lo miraba penetrantemente desde afuera del local.

Arribo a _la meilleure viande _a las 6:30 pm, había comprado libras y libras de carne hasta llenar todo rincón del auto dejando libres solo los asientos de adelante, durmió el camino a casa; pasaban las 10 pm cuando se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas de madera, su plan de distanciarse de Belphegor por ese día había surtido efecto, estaba algo más tranquilo, se había decidió a no decirle nada, le preguntaría casualmente como le había ido y no mas, trataría de seguir adelante y por más duro que fuera, de desenamorarse de ese autoproclamado príncipe que tanto dolor le causaba, era lo mejor, su única opción era desaparecerlo de su corazón y limitarse al trato cotidiano de unos compañeros/amigos, es lo que debía hacer, tragarse todo y volver a empezar.

Estaba más que decidido, abrió las puertas ayudando a su no muy contento chofer con dos cajas de las 10 de carne que traían pero parecía que el mundo realmente le odiaba; recostado contra las escaleras principales y mirando hacia la puerta como un león esperando a su presa se encontraba su adorado tormento, no tenía esa cara de "soy un príncipe perfecto y todo el mundo me ama", parecía serio, tal vez no tener a su muñeco de practica le había sacado algunas canas , pero debía evadirlo como fuera, ya se le había ocurrido algo como plan de contingencia así que debía aguantar firmemente.

-"la rana desapareció todo el día, parece que andaba de turismo"- dijo señalando la etiqueta de una de las cajas, ponía "carne" en francés por lo que era obvio donde había estado.

-"bueno, una misión es una misión, así que no había nada que pusiese hacer, ahora si me disculpa iré a almacenar toda esta inmundicia que ya dejo apestando todo mi uniforme"- dijo el ilusionista empezando a caminar en dirección a la cocina virando rápidamente para no tener que mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-"Oye estúpida rana no vez que el príncipe te está hablando ¡"-, su tono era más alto, como con rabia pero eso le importo un comino a Fran; El agarre repentino y fuerte del príncipe le había hecho tropezar y caer de espaldas esparciendo un montón de carne por el suelo y encima suyo por supuesto; No había tristeza, ni melancolía, ahora solo lo invadía la ira, sus ojos brillaron con un destello de rabia que ningún otro rasgo de su rostro parecía expresar; se puso de pie agarrando la única caja de carne que no se había echado a perder.

-Estúpido Belphegor de mierda, tal vez quiera ir a joderle la vida a alguien mas, ya tuve suficiente con ir y venir de un país a otro en un automóvil maloliente para que usted venga a arruinar el trabajo de un día, a diferencia de usted yo no pierdo mi tiempo, porque no se pone a limpiar toda esta mugre de restos que por su culpa me la descontaran del salario, sucio y desagradable intento de príncipe?¡"- acelero el paso lo mas que pudo teniendo en cuenta que esa caja pesaba y sus botas intentaban resbalar por la sangre y grasa que llevaba en las suelas._"Lejos…lejos…quiero irme lejos, porque tengo que amar a alguien como él, lo detesto, me detesto, detesto mi vida"._

Dejo la carne en el congelador, se quito las botas y arranco a correr a su cuarto, pero a lo lejos y acercándose se escuchaba esa voz llamándole alterada por su reconocido sobrenombre, lo iba a alcanzar y seria rana disecada; corrió más rápido hasta toparse de frente con la persona escogida para su plan B.

El tiburón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de poder moverse el chico verde lo agarro y arrojo junto con él a un armario cercano cerrando la puerta con cerrojo y creando una ilusión para desaparecer la puerta del otro lado. En un principio Squalo intento gritar pero el menor lo callo con sus dos manos para que no hiciera el más mínimo sonido.

No entendía nada y no se sentía para nada cómodo escondido como una rata allí, iba a golpear al renacuajo para que lo dejara irse pero escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, miro al de ojos verdes y vio nerviosismo en sus pupilas así que por esta vez decidió callar y ver qué pasaba.

-"RANA ESTUPIDA ¡, COMO TE ATREVEZ A INSULTAR Y OFENDER DE ESA MANERA AL PRINCIPE, CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE ASESINARE Y DEJARE TUS TRIPAS REGADAS JUNTO A ESE MONTON DE CARNE ¡….EHHH RANA, SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ…"-suspiró-"…solo quiero hablar, Nee sal de una vez…vamos ranita…"- los pasos se alejaron y la voz del príncipe se hacía cada vez más lejana; luego de 5 minutos de espera por si las moscas, Fran retiro sus manos de la boca del tiburón y con asco se limpio las babas en su chaqueta.

-"No entiendo una mierda, y me importa un huevo sus problemas personales, solo deja de romperme las pelotas y asúmelo como un hombre no como una rata asustadiza"-. Su voz era fuerte y firme sin llegar al grito.

Era cierto, el llego decido esa noche, se había determinado a manejar suave su relación con Bel sempai y a la primera provocación había sucumbido como un cobarde, se sentía fatal, sus piernas temblaban de frustración, decepción y tristeza, esa mascara que había cubierto su tristeza desde hace horas callo en pedazos.

Estaba de pie sujetando la perilla de la puerta pero su salida se detuvo al ver al pálido e inexpresivo ilusionista llorar descontroladamente, sus ojos y nariz rojas por el llanto y sus labios temblando con cada jadeo, un llanto callado pero que eliminaba por completo la expresión monótona que todos conocían, ese no era Fran el ilusionista aprendiz de Mukuro sarcástico y despreocupado, la persona que sollozaba frente a él no era más que un adolescente como cualquier otro que dejaba correr con cada gota sus angustias, dolor y amarguras pueriles.

Aguantándose la negación y su orgullo como espadachín se agacho y abrazo al más joven, un abrazo distante no quería darle mucha confianza de la que luego pudiese aprovecharse; sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió las manos del mocoso aferrarse a él con fuerza, de a poco su respiración se fue normalizando lo que fue un aviso más que suficiente para alejarse lo más que pudo, sentía su orgullo por el piso por haber hecho eso pero al menos la escoria había dejado de llorar.

Fran se limpio las mejillas que estaban rojas por el llanto y miro a Squalo ahora con su mirada calmada de siempre. –"Arigato, Squalo San…"-

Raro, ese chico era raro, no había otra palabra para describirlo, debía ir a un psicólogo que tratara su bipolaridad, suspiro e hizo lo que estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa, pero que en este momento no importaba mucho.

-"que te ha hecho esa escoria de príncipe esta vez Fran?"- dijo sin más, quería terminar el tema e irse a dar un baño con acido muriático para limpiarse todo ese sentimentalismo barato.

-"eso…no es como de su incumbencia capitán"- murmuro el chico ganándose una mirada asesina del tiburón.

-"VOIII , que te sucede tonto?, primero me encierras aquí, luego me haces abrazarte y ahora me vienes a decir que no es de mi incumbencia¡"- ya se le había pasado lo cursi, estaba furioso con ese niñato de mierda.

Fran lo miro, sabía que el tiburón tenía una extraña manera de ser amable, pero en realidad le estaba agradecido, como decirlo: había despertado una leve alegría en él, consolado de alguna manera, y sentía que le debía algo.

-"bueno…la verdad es que no estoy digamos que en un buen momento en relación a bel sempai".

-"enserio?, no me había dado cuenta Fran"- ahora el del sarcasmo era él, pero es que a veces se lo buscaba. Fran suspiro y siguió.

-"si promete mantener el secreto, entonces se lo diré, y cabe mencionar que si lo revela le cortare el cabello mientras duerme"- era su manera de decir, se lleva el secreto a la tumba; el capitán de estrategia ya ni ganas tenia de pelear así que con rabia solo asintió.

-"etoo…a mí como que me gusta bel sempai, o algo así"- dijo mirando hacia el muro tratando de disimular su sonrojo"-.

Squalo le resto importancia al gesto –" enserio?, no me había dado cuenta nuevamente Fran"-.

-"ahh¡, enserio?, es usted muy listo Squalo san, no cabe duda de porque es el capitán de estrategia"- ya se había calmado por lo que volvía a ser el mismo.

Autocontrol, autocontrol, no quería quedarse calvo antes de tiempo por el estrés pero es que ese mocoso realmente lo sacaba de quicio.

-"bueno, y pues está más que claro que lo mío no es correspondido, por unas razones que no mencionare, no pude aguantar todos esos sentimientos encontrados y por fin solté esa frustración que tenia contra bel sempai, al parecer mis palabras le parecieron un poco fuertes ya que incluían cosas como _estúpido de mierda_, _intento de príncipe_ y tal vez haya insinuado que era _sucio y desagradable_"-. Dijo Fran con una mirada inocente.

-"HAHA, pues no veo ninguna mentira en eso escoria ¡"-. Se dio cuenta que si seguía diciendo cosas como esas el tonto ilusionista se pondría a llorar nuevamente lo cual le era molesto y desagradable. –"Oee Fran, ese es solo un estúpido príncipe con problemas de ego, locura y falta de respeto con el mundo entero, no lo tomes personal, el simplemente es de esa manera, lo ha sido desde que lo conocí hace mas de 15 años"-.

El tiburón parecía querer confortarlo pero se equivocaba, bel no era así con todo el mundo, había una persona que significaba todo para él, alguien que nunca nadie podría igualar. –"aun así, yo no soy nadie Squalo san, soy solo un niño ilusionista que no sabe nada de la vida, no conozco más de lo que me ha enseñado mi maestro y soy tan iluso y torpe de venir a enamorarme de la persona más egoísta que he conocido"-.

Bueno, esto era nuevo, pensaba que era solo un capricho de un ñiñato incomprendido, pero había dicho la palabra "amor", wuaoo¡ , eso lo dejaba un poco más claro, sin embargo tenía razón, el era un mocoso, ahora se sentía así, pero aun le queda mucho por vivir, no vale la pena atormentarse por una persona que no lo quiere como es ahora, hay muchos peces en el mar, o anfibios en la laguna.

-"Fran escúchame fuerte y claro porque no lo repetiré"- dijo el de pelo largo –"eres joven, te queda mucha vida por delante y no seas tan estúpido de malgastarla sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece, si no te quieren supéralo levántate y sigue, si te lastiman cúrate recupérate y sigue y si te rechazan mira hacia el frente y sigue, porque la persona que te haga sentir todas esas cosas no se te acercara a preguntarte como estas, a darte la mano ni nada de esas huevonadas, solo tú decides continuar, y por experiencia puedo decir que no eres nada débil, podrías partirle el culo en una batalla a esa escoria en el momento que se te dé la gana, ahora sal de este puto closet y continua, porque con o sin él la vida sigue"-.

Seco y rotundo, ese era su capitán, fue al grano y dijo todas esas cosas que parecían salidas de una cinta de motivación personal; Pero tenía razón, la vida sigue, y no estaré en un closet por toda la vida, aun me duele pero debo seguir; se puso de pie y retiro la ilusión de la puerta. Los dos se encontraban afuera y la luz repentina los dejo ciegos por unos momentos; el tiburón se disponía a alejarse pero una mano jalo su uniforme.

-"Nee Squalo san, entiendo lo que dice pero…bueno estoy muy cansado, solo quiero dormir sin que nadie me moleste y siendo sinceros usted sabe tan bien como yo lo que me espera en la entrada de mi cuarto, no quiero lidiar con eso ahora y mas con la cara que traigo, le importaría hacerme un último favor?"-

Squalo lo miro con desgane y suspiro, no quería pero sabia a que se refería, ese rubio era persistente y seguro lo estaría esperando para torturarlo, el chico había tomado su decisión pero aun estaba en un momento de debilidad, sentiría que toda la charla cursi hubiese servido para nada si la escoria de príncipe arremetía contra el esta noche.

-"que quieres que haga?".

25 minutos después de la llegada de Fran a la mansión:

Squalo se asomo sigilosamente por la equina del vestíbulo y vio lo que ya se imaginaba, allí estaba el fastidio de príncipe recostado contra el muro frente a la puerta de la habitación de chicho verde; Suspiro y siguió adelante, realmente necesitaba ducharse y descansar.

El capitán llevaba a Fran en brazos, mientras este se hacia el dormido, llego junto a la puerta ignorando por completo al príncipe pero no había ni dado un paso en la habitación cuando el rubio abrió su bocaza.

-"Así que tú eras quien escondía al rana Ishishishi"- dijo Belphegor apuntando un manojo de cuchillos contra el mayor.

A ver si funcionaba el plan del mocoso. –"déjalo en paz Bel, el chico tuvo un día duro, ha estado en misiones desde las 7 de la mañana y apenas llego, ha caído profundamente dormido, solo le e traído por que esta enfermo, por mi lo dejaba cogiendo polvo en la sala, mañana podrás torturarle, pero por ahora déjalo ser, que suficiente tiene con la indigestión"-.

Bel callo por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para que Squalo dejara al peli verde en la cama y abandonara la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el siguiente paso era que Fran se parara silenciosamente y la asegurara desde adentro, lo cual hizo muy eficientemente, se arropo y acurruco en su cama oyendo lo que quedaba de la conversación.

-"quien te crees para meterte en mi camino cerebro podrido de tiburón, nadie le da órdenes a un príncipe y si quiero ir a molestar a la rana lo hare Ishishishi"- dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba intimidante contra el tiburón.

Aunque una vena comenzaba a brotar en su frente, se controlo como pudo. –"soy el capitán de estrategia, yo le envié a Francia y allí comió algo en mal estado por lo que indirectamente es mi responsabilidad y no quiero tener líos con el estúpido jefe, así que si la fastidias tú serás el que le rendirá cuentas al jefe, que necesita a esa rana lista para mañana"- con eso se marcho mirando de reojo a Bel, temía que no fuese suficiente para impedirle su actuar, pero ya había hecho su parte.

Nuevamente el príncipe destripador hizo una pausa antes de agarrar el pestillo, pero justo en ese momento Lussuria apareció por el pasillo.

-"Nee Nee Bel chan, no hagas mucho ruido, le he dado a Fran chan uno de mis calmantes para que pudiese dormir mejor, el pobrecito devolvió todo lo que había comido apenas llego, me dijo como pudo que había parado en ese restaurante de la frontera donde venden waffles de queso con frijoles y albóndiga encebollada, una vez comí unos de esos y no Salí del bañ-"

Belphegor le interrumpió antes de que empezara a decir cosas asquerosas que no tenía la mas mínima intención de oír –"cállate Luss, además…que tan mal esta la rana?"-

-"bueno bel chan, se veía algo pálido cuando lo encontré recostado en el mesón de la cocina, creo que se mareo aun mas con el olor de la carne cruda, apenas le salude corrió al baño para vomitar, todo eso parecía haberlo irritado bastante ya que me insulto un poco más de lo normal pero es entendible que cuando las personas se enferman suelen irritarse y explotan fácilmente, le di un valium y le pedí a Squa chan que lo trajera aquí, esa píldora será suficiente como que descanse al menos hasta mañana, espero que despierte mejor"- dijo Lussuria con cara de preocupación, luego agarro una de las mejillas de bel y con un gesto se despidió.

Squalo y Lussuria miraban desde la esquina del extremo del pasillo al príncipe, aguantaron así unos 5 minutos hasta que este se fue caminado despacio a su habitación; suspiraron en unisonó.

-"Gracias Lussuria, esa basura no me hubiese hecho caso solo a mi"- dijo aliviado Squalo.

-"un placer ayudar a Fran chan, pero sabes que causo este lio?, ambos sabemos que Fran chan quiere a Bel chan, al menos eso parece, pero pensé que todo andaba bien, ese bel chan es muy problemático"- suspiró-.

-"Déjalo así Luss, si Fran no ha dicho nada es porque es muy privado, solo le dije que se calmara y pensara mejor las cosas, lo que pase de ahora en adelante dependerá de él"- bramo el capitán y se marcho finalmente a su habitación, ya no quería un baño solo quería dormir como una foca; Malditos mocosos, le cansaban más que mil misiones. Lussuria lo imito, y así todos los varia se encontraban ya en sus habitaciones.

Eran más de las 12 y aun no conciliaba el sueño, ahora si deseaba esa píldora de la que tanto hablo Lussuria; Debía dormir, mañana por fin le daría la cara a su sempai.

.

Amaneció y el peli verde despertó más estable, se ducho y vistió, había cosas que afrontar y mas hoy que tenía un plan con Belphegor, hacia más de una semana que habían acordado pasar Gears Of War en modo locura cooperativo, por lo tanto deberían trabajar en equipo y llevarse lo mejor posible.

Bajo a desayunar y se encontró a todos los miembros de alto rango mascando los deliciosos waffles de Luss mami, hasta el tenia gran deseo de comer, se había deshidratado y sus tripas rugían de hambre, se sentó rápidamente en la mesa y sirvió 5 deliciosos waffles en su plato pero antes de poder dar mordisco alguno, alguien lo interrumpió.

-"y yo que pensé que después de lo de ayer no volverías a probar un waffle en tu vida" Belphegor que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa lo miro seriamente, ni una risita; Fran recorrió con sus ojos a todos los presentes en especial a dos personas: Lussuria se estaba mordiendo nervioso el labio inferior y Squalo lo perforaba con esa mirada asesina en la que casi se podía leer _"te matare bastardo, todo lo que me costó lo de anoche ¡"_

Fran trago saliva, las había cagado, debía improvisar y rápido –"bueno Bel sempai, no volveré a comer albóndigas y frijoles en un buen tiempo pero tengo el estomago vacio y me devoraría cualquier cosa que me pongan en frente"- dijo sin más el peli verde y comenzó a alimentarse con ansias.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio y habiendo terminado de comer el jefe llamo a Fran a su oficina, necesitaba ese reporte, Fran planeaba seguirlo pero en el pasillo un rubio bastante atractivo le corto el paso.

-"dejamos algo sin terminar anoche rana"- dijo el príncipe mirándolo intimidantemente de arriba hacia abajo.

Es hora Fran, coraje y se tu mismo como siempre. – "a si, gomen bel sempai la verdad me dolía mucho el estomago y solo quería ir a un baño rápido"-

Saco uno de sus cuchillos y lo posiciono a centímetros de la frente del más chico esperando alguna reacción como la de anoche, pero nada, parecía el mismo Fran de siempre; Se notaba que el príncipe no se había comido el cuento por completo, la mirada que le haba dirigido anoche no era por la indigestión era otra cosa, odio puro, muy diferente a la de ahora, lucia tranquilo, incluso inocente.

-"No te creo rana, eres una rana tonta y altanera y como me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera te disecare y colgare de adorno en la oficina del jefe Ishishishi, bey bey~"- dijo alejándose el mayor.

Eso fue fácil, pensó Fran, sospechosamente fácil en realidad, ahora tenía miedo, no sabía que planeaba Belphegor pero trataría de no pensar en eso por el momento. Después 2 horas de gritos, regaños, insultos y descuentos, Fran salió resignado de la oficina de su gentil y caritativo jefe; A ese sujeto no le importo que hubiese salido del fastidioso papeleo, ni que viajara por la mejor carne de Europa, no, el solo vio la carne desperdiciada. Ahora sí que le odiaba.

Eran más de las 11 de la mañana y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontró a las personas que buscaba precisamente, debía dar las gracias por la ayuda prestada, aunque fuera difícil admitirlo sin ellos probablemente estaría muerto acuchillado en su habitación. Squalo lo llevo afuera para una pequeña cesión de "entrenamiento" la cual fue en resumen una sesión fracasada de control de la ira, solo estuvieron persiguiéndose el uno al otro y gritando estruendosamente, según el tiburón todo lo de anoche le causo un estrés impresionante y debía liberarlo y que mejor persona para hacerlo que con el culpable de su estrés.

Pasaban las 12:30 pm cuando los dos volvieron bañados en sudor y con algunas raspaduras, a pesar de esto el tiburón parecía feliz, había sacado toda la presión y con ello dejaría en paz a Fran por un rato, aunque le había dado algo de satisfacción ayudarle, no iba en su forma de ser hacer ese tipo de cosas por lo que nunca lo admitiría.

El almuerzo fue ligero y antes de ir a ducharse, Fran se dirigió a su sempai, las paces estaban hechas o por lo menos por su parte, aun no sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese sicópata.

-"Bel sempai, iré a darme un baño, si quiere puede ir prendiendo la Tv y programando la partida"- dijo Fran dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-"de qué demonios hablas rana?"- dijo bel colocándose su chaqueta y avanzado hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-"…bueno, usted y yo quedamos en pasar los Gear en modo locura hoy, lo planeamos hace una semana sempai"- esto no podía ser, acaso el…

Pasaron largos segundos y la expresión despreocupada de bel cambio a una de nerviosismo, incluso parecía que tartamudearía.

-"Etoo rana, si…sucede que el tiburón me ha enviado en otra misión, aun en mi día libre, que pesado eh? hahaha, luego vemos que otro día se puede, adiós"- dijo cerrando la puerta sin más; un silencio ocupo la zona, pero alguien más aun no abandonaba el lugar pues se había escondido contra uno de los muros; se acerco al chico por la espalda y posando una mano sobre su pequeño hombro le susurro:

-"yo no le envié a ninguna mierda". Con esto el hombre se alejo por el pasillo dejándolo allí con la mirada perdida en la madera oscura que momentos antes se había cerrado de un portazo.

En la ciudad:

No quería hacerlo, pero no pudo controlarse, su cerebro le decía que parase, que no buscara lo que no se le había perdido pero su corazón y sus ojos ganaron la batalla y ahora se encontraba siguiendo a su idealizado príncipe por las calles del lugar, su _Hell Ring_ le permitía crear un campo de camuflaje ilusorio que solo era detectable por otros portadores de _Hell Rings._ Le siguió hasta un pequeño parque, se sentía mal por dentro, deshonesto siguiendo a su sempai de esa manera pero no había podido soportar la intriga, lo había dejado allí mintiéndole descaradamente para irse a quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quien, bueno en realidad tenía una buena idea de con quién.

El espionaje lo llevo hasta una pequeña tienda donde espero a que saliera desde lejos, al parecer había comprado unos dulces, y estos tenían forma de rana, eran gomas o chocolates no podía diferenciarlo bien desde esa distancia, pero no importaba, el hecho de fueran ranas disipaba toda duda, su corazón lo azotaba con fuerza pero sus piernas continuaban, ese chico masoquista quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que más temía en el mundo.

El principito llego a un pequeño parque donde aterrizaban las palomas y la gente se congregaba a verlas agrupadas en el suelo; le siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó dándole la espalda en un banco de madera, estaba solo por el momento, si no fuera por el paquete en su mano izquierda parecería que solo fue allá a tomar algo de aire.

-"Yare Yare~ acaso alguien ha dejado esperando al príncipe destripador" por simple reflejo Fran se escondió detrás de un árbol al escuchar la reconocible voz muy cerca de donde se encontraba, mas la ilusionista que en ese corto lapso de tiempo casi había igualado su altura, ni se inmuto en su presencia, definitivamente los Hell Rings eran de otro mundo debía agradecerle mucho a su maestro por tan valioso obsequio.

Bel rio haciéndole espacio a la chica en la banca, Mammon se sentó junto a él y le dirigió un abrazo corto a modo de saludo; Fran inconscientemente había empezado a retroceder sobre sus pasos, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse nuevamente mientras en su mente repita una y otra vez las palabras de esas dos personas que parecían ser los únicos que se interesaban en cómo se le destrozaba el mundo en estos momentos:

_"Una persona solo puede ser feliz, mientras desconozca la verdad…"_

_"Te queda mucha vida por delante, no seas tan estúpido de malgastarla sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece…"_

_"la únicas verdades en nuestras vidas, son las que vemos con nuestros ojos"…_

_"Porque la persona que te haga sentir todas esas cosas, no se te acercara a preguntarte como estas, a darte la mano ni nada de esas huevonadas…"_

_"Solo cree lo que ves con tus puros ojos, esa es la única verdad que puede creer un ilusionista…"_

Casi abandonaba el parque por completo pero no podía despegar la vista de esos dos; Belphegor ya le había entregado los dulces a ella, ambos sonreían mientras los comían juntos, volvían a murmurar cosas que no podía entender, el sonrojo en las mejillas perfectas del príncipe, ese sonrojo que nunca podría ver lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo suyo, su sonrisa resplandeciente solo era para ella y ella lo sabía, es por eso que ahora estaba de pie frente al príncipe y le sostenía de las manos mientras reía, es por eso que los dos parecían la pareja más feliz en todo ese parque, porque ella era la única ilusionista que cabía en el corazón de ese príncipe morado, es por eso que ella se inclinaba acercándose lentamente a sus labios y el…

.

Fran corría como alma que lleva el diablo, hacían más de las 3 de la tarde y su mundo ya se había caído al suelo, su corazón despedazado iba dejando una estela de dolor por el camino; su camuflaje fue cayendo de a poco y la gente alrededor podía ver a ese chico llorando desconsoladamente, algunas personas murmuraban otras reían otras se compadecían, pero nadie le decía nada. Era mejor así, si hubiesen dicho algo tal vez les hubiese matado a todos en ese mismo instante; Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la cima del árbol que una vez significo una nariz rota y también el inicio de una esperanza vacía, los minutos y horas transcurrieron a su alrededor, su sombría y oscura expresión hubiese matado de un paro cardiaco al Vongola decimo.

Se decidió a bajar ya que su estomago se retorcía de dolor al igual que su corazón, ya pasaba la hora de la cena y no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Antes de entrar a la casa se asomo por una de las ventanas y pudo ver a Levi y Lussuria riendo, se pregunto de que reían?, que era tan gracioso, incluso Squalo parecía feliz, todos ellos…felices, todos menos el, este era el lugar al que realmente pertenecía?, es cierto que algunas personas recientemente se habían portado bien con el pero al ver esa imagen lo entendió, ellos estarian bien con él o sin él, y por supuesto bel estaría mucho mejor sin él.

Era cuestión de lógica, el único jodidamente destrozado en esa mansión era él, no era justo, el era algo grosero pero no le había hecho tanto daño al mundo como para merecer esto, no quería estar cerca de un lugar que le produjera tan malos recuerdos…recuerdos, hacia cuanto no tenía unos verdaderamente felices, hacia cuanto no pasaba todo un día sonriendo, bromeando y acostándose tranquilo confiado de que al despertar se encontraría con personas agradecidas de tenerle a su lado. Se limpio el rostro de lágrimas y mocos, entro sigilosamente a su alcoba, su cama se veía más acogedora de lo normal.

"_Shisho…es esto lo que se siente cuando la verdad que amabas tanto, siempre fue una mentira?_

_ acaso chrome Dokuro le engaño de la misma manera?, acaso ella nunca lo quiso y solo sonreía mientras disfrazaba con acciones sus verdaderas intenciones?_

_Ya veo…somos hombres ilusionistas después de todo, despreciados por el mundo, _

_Sienten ellos lastima de nosotros?, si me viera a mi mismo tal vez sentiría lastima también;_

_ Entiendo tu rechazo y tu repudio Belphegor, después de todo nosotros somos meros fantasmas sin valor ni sentimientos en sus vidas _

_y nuestros ojos no nacieron para ser amados"._

No lo agantaba más, toda esa farsa que él llamaba vida no lo era, era su muerte, en ese momento se decidió, el no quería morir así. Cogió su móvil, hablo con esa persona tan preciada, y comenzó a cambiarse, fuera gorro y todos los malos recuerdos incluso dejo su teléfono, había memorizado el de su maestro que era el único importante, cogió dos papeles y comenzó a escribir: primero al jefe, era la más importante ya que dejaría limpia su ida y la otra…simplemente sentía la necesidad de escribirla; con sus pertenencias personales recogidas y un par de mudas de ropa empacadas en su mochila verde, se asomo por la puerta entreabierta, no quería toparse con nadie.

Primero se asomo donde estaría su jefe, para su fortuna estaba dormido, se acerco lo mas callado posible y dejo sobre la mesa la carta, se retiro como entro y antes de salir por la entrada trasera de la mansión y encaminarse al hotel descrito por su maestro, paso por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de su capitán de estrategia una nota que ponía un simple _"Gracias"._

Fin de flash back

**PRESENTE:**

Mukuro le había alcanzado un pañuelo al chico que acababa de terminar su historia, todo era tan…Dios, no sabía ni como decirlo, le invadía la rabia y su sangre hervía; Su pequeño, su aprendiz que tanto quería había pasado por tan mortal sufrimiento todo por culpa de ese infeliz, cuando pensaba en ello sentía ganas de despedazarlo y arrojarlo a los 6 infiernos a ver si sobrevivía.

Fran se quedo dormido sollozando, por ahora no había nada que hacer, mañana al despertar terminarían la conversación pues aun faltaba la parte del consuelo; Se sentía mal porque en su caso el conto muy superficialmente el incidente con Nagi, mientras él había narrado con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido, mañana lo haría tambien. Mukuro sobo la cabeza de la pequeña ranita y lo acostó cómodamente. Por hoy compartirían la cama, necesitaba de su compañía tanto como él la suya, mañana lo echaría al sofá.

-"Oya ~ será que en nuestras vidas pasadas fuimos terribles dictadores o genocidas, no veo otra explicación a tan mala suerte Kufufu~"- cerro sus ojos, acostado junto a su aprendiz se veía tan calmado mientras dormía, después de todo él era lo único inocente que quedaba en su vida y lo protegería así tuviese que matar en el proceso.

* * *

El proximo capitulo vendra lo mas pronto que pueda, lo juro ¡


	4. Versión del príncipe y la Ex arcobaleno

Ya esta ¡ , bueno es larguito lo se, pero es que es mi Bel, ademas tenia muchas coasa que mencionar y en los otroshe hablad bastante de Mukuro y Fran, espero lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**SUS OJOS, EL CORAZON DE UN ILUSIONISTA**

Cap. 4: Versión del príncipe y la Ex arcobaleno.

**FLASH BACK, BELPHEGOR:**

**1 semana antes:**

La confusión lo agobiaba cada vez más y la cosa empeoraba cada vez que le tenía cerca; ahora que su relación había cambiado, sus emociones se mezclaban más y más; no sabía que le ocurría, pero aun con su cabeza llena de estos pensamientos, aceptaba el cuánto disfrutaba todos esos momentos que ahora compartían; Algo tan casual como caminar juntos hacia alguna misión conversando, o ver Tv en el sofá sin siquiera hablarse, o arrojarles restos podridos de cuervos en la cabeza a los nuevos reclutas desde el balcón del tercer piso (cosas normales), le hacían sentir muy feliz. Una calidez recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que el chico de pelo verde se le acercaba con una mini sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que el ya había aprendido a reconocer.

Esa estúpida rana le hacía sentir diferente, pero no lograba entender esa sensación o porque le había atacado de repente; todo se había intensificado después del incidente de la fractura de nariz, del cual no tenia para nada la culpa, antes de eso solo eran pequeñas reacciones del muchacho las que le hacían sentir extraño; debía reconocer que ya no le molestaban tanto sus insultos y demás, se acostumbro a ellos, incluso los ansiaba cada vez que estaba a su lado, sabía que eso daría comienzo a una de sus típicas peleas que para Bel era lo más emocionante que podía hacer en el día.

El solo recuerdo de su aliento chocando contra su oído mientras decía esas palabras, le erizaba la piel como aquella vez, aquel momento en que le fue honesto, cuando le dijo cuan valioso es y le prometió que lo trataría de una mejor manera; el menor le había susurrado algo que aun resonaba en su mente continuamente, que al recordarlo se ruborizaba:

"_Sempai, debería ser así de amable más seguido,_

_Es ese Belphegor quien podría enamorar aun mas a alguien"_

_4 días después:_

Había llegado tarde de una misión con Squalo, pero Belphegor lo había esperado impaciente en una de las sillas del comedor, quería saber su estado luego de la dura misión en que se encontraba; el muchacho llego extremadamente cansado, camino en busca de alimento; la sorpresa que se llevo al entrar en esa habitación y ver al príncipe sentado junto a un sándwich de jamón, pollo y queso.

-"la cena fue devorada por las otras escorias, así que tendrás que conformarte con esto tonta ranita Ishishishi~"-. No era bueno cocinando, ni le interesaba aprender, pero sabía que el peli verde llegaría exhausto y hambriento por lo que se había tomado la molesta de prepararle algo para su regreso.

-"Muchas gracias, Bel Sempai"- fue lo único que dijo, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

El rubio no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas así que volteo el rostro para evadir el contacto con eso ojos color esmeralda. –"Solo come"-.

Estaban los dos solos en el comedor, el silencio del momento se le hizo eterno, quería oírlo nuevamente pero el siempre tan lento de Fran, no terminaba de tragar ese puto sándwich, se estaba impacientando por lo que intensificaba el sonido de sus uñas golpeando la mesa; odiaba que lo ignorara.

El menor se limpio la boca con una servilleta removiendo las migas de pan que habían quedado pegadas alrededor de su pequeña boca, fue tranquilamente hasta la cocina y lavo el plato; Realizado esto, salió de la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que el príncipe no estuviera allí, parecía que iba a empezar con otro de sus shows por falta de atención. El chico verde dejo escapar una tierna risita y se dirigió hacia su alcoba. La puerta de su habitación estaba extrañamiento abierto, así que entro con cautela encendiendo la luz.

-"Nee Bel sempai, no debería asustarme de esa manera, pensé que era un ladrón acosador o algo por el estilo, sabe que no me gusta que entren a mi cuarto de improviso príncipe falso"- soltó el pequeño mientras cogía algo de ropa de su armario y se dirigía al baño para cambiarse.

A Bel no podía importarle menos esas estúpidas reglas de privacidad de la rana, acaso que tenía allí escondido?, Mink ya lo había destrozado todo antes por lo que no creía que ese renacuajo tuviera algo de verdadero valor allí.

-"Cállate rana, el príncipe esta aburrido y no lo suficientemente cansado para dormir todavía"- dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abría uno de los cajones de la mesita de al lado; el príncipe tomo el primer objeto que encontró y rio al ver la oportunidad, leyó en voz alta: -"_Drama de una madre soltera, _no sabía que la rana alimentaba tanto su lado Femenino, Ishishishi~"-

El chico de pelo verde que aun no acababa de cambiarse, solo llevaba puesto una pantaloneta color celeste que le llegaba hasta arriba de sus blancas rodillas, su torso estaba desnudo y sudado por la misión, pensaba bañarse pero la voz de cierto príncipe lo interrumpió.

-"AAHHH¡ Sempai, por favor, deje eso ahí, no es mío, es de mi maestro, me obligo a leerlo, dijo que aprendería cosas de mayores, no quería, por favor créame y suéltelo¡"-exclamo el más pequeño histérico mientras abría de golpe la puerta y se arrojaba sobre Bel que leía entretenido el libro recostado sobre la almohada.

Fran aterrizo con sus delgadas rodillas a lado y lado de la cintura de Belphegor y le arrebato de un tirón el libro de la discordia, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. El Príncipe más sexy de toda Italia quedo paralizado al ver la reacción del menor; no sabía que era peor:

1) verlo de esa manera tan…Dios, no podía estar pensando eso, no de la rana, pero así era, se veía lindo y estúpidamente atractivo, su pecho brillaba desprovisto de toda ropa y esas piernitas que lucían tan puras y frágiles, el sonrojo en sus mejillas que cambiaba por completo la expresión que siempre llevaba consigo; no podía desprenderle la mirada de encima, era hipnotizante.

Ó 2) ese inocente chico se encontraba ahora encima suyo evitando que pudiera escapar aunque sinceramente era lo último que quería hacer; aun cuando sobraban centímetros entre ambos, bel podía sentir ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por el plano abdomen y caían sobre su camisa a rayas; No pudo ni reaccionar cuando este le quito el pequeño libro, sentía sus manos temblando por controlar ese deseo irracional de sujetar esa delgada cintura y apretarla contra su estremecido cuerpo; ese calor que sentía internamente al estar junto a Fran, se esparció desenfrenadamente por todo su cuerpo: su rostro, su piel, su pecho y su entrepierna.

Debía moverse y rápido, si no lo hacía no podría controlar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, su mente ya no mandaba y justo cuando iba a dejarse llevar por ese deseo oculto el peli verde sobre él se percato de la postura en que se encontraba y con un movimiento rápido se quito de encima de su sempai y mirando contra la puerta del baño, hablo:

-"Eto…sempai, me voy a bañar y luego dormiré, le agradecería si saliera de mi cuarto"-dicho esto, entro de nuevo en el baño.

Se maldijo internamente, aun no comprendía del todo, había aceptado que su instinto mandara en esta ocasión solo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el gusano reacciono primero dejándolo como un completo idiota sobre esa porquería de cama; ahora se sentía frustrado y confundido. Se puso de pie y corrió cerrando fuerte la puerta.

Ya en su propia habitación Real, dejo que esa extraña sensación se fuera dispersando, sus músculos y piel se tranquilizaron por completo luego de 5 minutos recostado contra el muro de su cuarto. Con su mente más calmada, pensó mejor todo lo sucedido: estuvo a punto de hacer algo impulsivo y estúpido de lo que luego podría arrepentirse, en ese sentido la cosa había acabado de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo sabía que no terminaría allí, esa era la prueba infalible del desorden emocional y hormonal que estaba sufriendo. Debía tomar medidas rápidamente; No quería estropear su relación con Fran pero no podían compartir mucho tiempo a solas mientras se sintiera de esa manera, primero resolvería todo este problema o las cosas se pondrían realmente feas para él y para la rana.

_Al día siguiente:_

Había tomado una decisión, se resigno a que el solo no podría resolver su lio interno así que pediría ayuda a la única persona que le tendería la mano discretamente por la amistad que les unía; Antes de bajar a desayunar la llamaría.

Le había prometido que no le diría a nadie, la Ex arcobaleno le había dado su nuevo número de celular con el juramento de que solo lo usara en caso de una emergencia; no se estaba incendiando la mansión u otro loco como Byakuran atacaba a la familia Vongola, pero era una Bel-crisis por lo que estaba en el mismo Nivel de una Emergencia Nacional.

-"Ciao, Mammon"- dijo el príncipe dentro del baño de su alcoba con un oído pegado en su lujoso y caro teléfono celular, no quería que nadie oyese su conversación; luego de esperar 5 repiques por fin había contestado.

-"_Bel?, mas te vale que sea una verdadera emergencia, en este momento estoy muy ocupada"- _una voz se oyó más baja, del otro lado luego de que la ilusionista parara de hablar_ –"Vamos Viper, suelta esa cosa y ven conmigo, mira que la cama ya se está enfriando"-_

-"Ishishishi~ acaso esa es la Voz de ese científico loco?"- Bel solo le había visto un par de veces pero reconoció esa gruesa voz con tono engreído.

_-"CALLATE TONTO ¡"- _se escucho a la chica gritar a ese alguien del otro lado de la línea. Luego de unos minutos, la poca interferencia había desapareció; al parecer la chica había salido a un lugar abierto para atender el celular. _–"que quieres Bel?, y ni una burla o pateare tu principesco culo"-._

-"Ishishishi~ tranquila Mammon, tu secreto está a salvo con el príncipe, mmm necesito tu ayuda, sabes que no arruinaría tu idilio si no fuera importante"-.

La chica había pensado rápidamente en tantas cosas para gritarle furibunda, pero era lista; Si comenzaban a discutir nunca irían al grano –"_Ma Ma, bueno que es lo súper importante?"-._

-" sí, eso…Mammon necesito tu ayuda porque…estoy sintiendo cosas que antes no sentía y por más que lo pienso, llevo semanas en eso, aun no me entiendo del todo; tú me conoces de casi toda mi vida y eres más vieja y con más experiencia que yo, así que pensé que podrías venir a aconsejarme o algo así, plisssssss? linda Bebe"-.

"Vieja" y "con más experiencia"? , tal vez iría solo para arrancarle con todo y cabello esa estúpida corona; _-"Vuélveme a llamarme vieja y te vas olvidando de tu regalo de cumpleaños tonto, y lo otro jumm…la verdad estoy en Italia de visita, podría estar allí en horas de la tarde, a eso de las 3:30 y espero que no sea otra vez para explicarte porque te cambia la voz y te sale pelo donde antes no tenias porque con una incómoda vez es más que suficiente ¡"-._

Le estaba amenazando la tonta esa, además claro que no quería tener esa bochornosa conversación otra vez, en ese entonces él era un inocente príncipe adolescente de 13 años, necesitaba saber de esas cosas y a quien más preguntarle. Ahora lo recordaba con vergüenza.

-"Ok, que te parece en la Heladería _Ice Fantasy World a las 3:30 _?"-.

-"_Está bien, por cierto bel, fuera de shows egocéntricos tuyos, que tan importante es_?"- necesitaba tener una idea de con que trataría.

Bel pensó por unos instantes que le iba a decir, de todas maneras le contaría todo más tarde pero sabía que debía decirle algo ahora. –"muy importante como todo lo relacionado con el príncipe Ishishishi~…tiene que ver con tu sucesor, Bey Bey~"-. Colgó con un leve sonrojo y se dispuso a ir a desayunar.

-"Yare Yare"-dijo la ilusionista guardando el celular en el bolsillo del camisón –"así que por fin has crecido Bel, abra que amaestrarte un poco, después de todo nunca has sabido llevar tus problemas emocionales solo"-. La ilusionista entro al lujoso cuarto de hotel y se acomodo en los brazos de su nuevo amante: _"La rana y el príncipe, ambos son unos mocosos despistados" _pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

Tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo fueron como cualquier otro día, con la diferencia de que la Fran aun dormía, al parecer el estúpido tiburón lo obligo a esforzarse demasiado, por eso no le gustaba que lo emparejaran con alguien diferente a él, solo él conocía el ritmo de pelea de la rana, bueno eso y que no quería a Fran saliendo con nadie más que el príncipe.

-" al parecer estuviste de vago en la misión de ayer no cerebro de atún? Ishishishi~"- le dijo el príncipe a su capitán cuando este se marchaba escaleras arriba minutos después de que ambos terminaran de comer.

-"VVVOOOOOII escoria, que vas a saber tu?, luche igual que siempre imbécil ¡"- su temperamento siempre era el mismo para bel, el nunca se relajaba, ni un segundo, por eso era divertido molestarlo.

-"lo digo ya que la rana aun descansa, seguro lo pusiste a hacer todo el trabajo mientras te planchabas el cabello Ishishishi~"- observo como de apoco los ojos del tiburón parecían que fueran a salírsele de sus cuencas.

-"VOII, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, matar a unos cuantos y cubrir el rastro, no es mi problema si contigo es igual de útil a su estúpida arma Box, al menos conmigo pone a producir ese poder suyo"- lo miro con odio y se marcho.

Le había irritado, ese imbécil estaba insinuando que la rana estaba mejor con él, más le valía a esa mierda de pescado no atreverse a alejarle de la rana o tendría un problema realmente serio, tanto que preferiría servir de Maid para el jefe.

Repetir su nombre parecía haberlo invocado.

-"Nee, Bel sempai tan temprano y ya arruinado el sueño de los demás, que inconsciente de su parte"- dijo el menor acercándose lentamente, aun tenía ese short que le había tentado la noche anterior pero ya traía una camisa manga larga por lo que esa apariencia dulce se había reducido en un 30% o menos, su cabello lucia desordenado y su rostro conservaba esa pereza de recién despertado, bostezaba tiernamente hasta quedar enfrente suyo…un momento

-"oye estúpida rana, donde está tu gorro?" exclamo el príncipe sujetando la cabeza del más pequeño con una mano para hacer que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-"Oo, no me he dado cuenta sempai, gomen, enseguida me lo pongo"- dijo el aun dormido chico mientras caminaba tambaleándose del sueño hasta su cuarto. Se veía tan hermoso en las mañanas, "_diablos debo dejar de pensar con esos términos"_, se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe mientras daba pequeñas palmadas a su ruborizado rostro.

-"aun es muy temprano para intentar acabar con su vida príncipe caído, al menos espere a verse en un espejo"- la rana había salido 5 minutos después de su habitación ya con ropa informal y su rostro recién lavado, ese cabello tan natural ahora era cubierto por el inmenso gorro negro; le había visto azotándose suavemente el rostro y no negaría que le pareció muy graciosa la imagen.

-"ese serás tú rana, no sé cómo haces para despertarte día a día con esa cara tan horrenda tuya, a diferencia de ti, el príncipe lucha día a día por lucir más sexy y espectacular de lo que ya es Ishishishi~"-.

-"O Bel sempai, gracias por instruirme, no sabía que_ sexy_ y _espectacular_ tenían un significado antónimo en este país"- dos paso más y un salto alto, Fran había predicho el ataque de Belphegor, los cuchillos no se hicieron esperar, 3 de ellos acabaron clavados en su gorro al llegar a la cocina.

-"Rana idiota"- refunfuño Bel sentado sobre la mesa del comedor, pronto tendría que irse pero había extrañado al pequeño esa mañana y no quería dejarlo solo, sabía que le darían la tarde libre por el arduo trabajo del día anterior y le pesaba no poder quedarse con él, pero tenía un asunto muy importante que atender, pronto se vería con Mammon y con suerte tendría algo que decirle seriamente a Fran por la noche.

-"Oo, Sempai porque no me dijo que ya pasaba del medio día?"- dijo Fran extrañado mirando el reloj grande colgado en el muro, traía un vaso de jugo de naranja, 3 rodajas de pan tostado acompañadas con un trozo de carne frita de su jefe.

-"acaso soy tu reloj andante? Tonto, claro que es tarde, dormiste más de 12 horas, de verdad que eres despistado Ishishishi~"-dijo el mayor bajándose de la mesa.

-"bueno, lo hice porque lo necesitaba, por cierto, donde esta todo el mundo?"- dicho esto comenzó a devorar la carne, que mas tarde sería motivo de golpes contra el tonto de Levi.

-"MISIONES PARA TODO EL MUNDO ¡ Ishishishi~, hasta yo debo salir en una hora, el cabeza hueca que tenemos de capitán no pudo verme una tarde libre, debo ir en busca de una presa que ni siquiera podre matar"- había pensado su cuartada para esa tarde, debía lucir frustrado por la misión para que así la rana lo extrañase aunque fuera un poco.

-"Veo, bueno supongo que perderé el tiempo toda la tarde, ni siquiera puedo echarme una siesta, además si usted no esta será muy aburrido"- dijo el chico haciendo pucheros y devorando la ultima rodaja de pan.

"_Estúpida rana, estúpida rana, estúpida rana; otra vez me provocaba esa extraña sensación, será mejor que se atragante con ese pan y deje en paz mis malditos sentidos", _pensó nervioso el príncipe que se alejo y recostó en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de estar.

-"Bueno sempai, si se va en una hora seguro que encontraremos algo que hacer hasta entonces"- el menor había posado una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio, esa sonrisa deslumbrante ahora más amplia y sus ojos brillantes lo miraban con dulzura, desafortunadamente todo esto solo duro unos segundos ya que el menor se dirigió al X box para encenderlo.

Sus manos temblaban nuevamente con el delicado tacto, su mirada le hacía querer perderse en ella por toda la eternidad y esos delgados labios rosas le sonreían solo a él, en ese momento sintió toda la tranquilidad y paz que había carecido en toda su vida; Odio cuando Fran retiro su mano dejando solo el recuerdo de la caricia más sincera recibida por el príncipe en toda su existencia. Le vio alejarse en cámara lenta; Ahora el que sonreía de esa manera era él, no importaba si entendía o no sus sentimientos, no había mas verdad que el hecho de que esa persona frente a él le hacía plenamente feliz.

La Rana lo había pisoteado, masacrado y limpiado el piso con él en _Halo_, su mente estaba en otro lado así que le importaba un huevo cuantas veces perdía, veía al chico reír a su lado y le provocaba renacer y morir todas las veces que fueran necesaria para que esos labios nunca más se cerraran.

-"O, sempai que mal, ya tiene que irse"- dijo el de pelo verde señalando el reloj.-

_Mierda _¡tenía razón, se le había hecho tarde, eran las 4 pasadas y había quedado con Mammon a las 3:30 , debía correr. –"demonios, lo siento rana, debo irme ya ¡"- grito bel mientras recogía sus cosas y salía por la puerta rápidamente.

Fran se quedo sentado en la misma posición, apago el Xbox desde el mando y se recostó en el sofá sin embargo antes de poder siquiera cerrar los ojos para descansar, alguien se asomo por la puerta.

-"Nos vemos en la noche, ranita Ishishishi~"- dijo tranquilamente Bel antes de abandonar por segunda vez la habitación; si se hubiese quedado solo unos segundos mas, el rubor que dominaba el rostro de su kohai no le habría pasado desapercibido.

En la ciudad:

Bel corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, si esa tonta chica se cansaba de esperarlo se iría, llevándose consigo la esperanza de entenderse a sí mismo, la necesitaba, diablos; No podía echarle la culpa a la rana, ambos estaba disfrutando del momento, ahora lo estaba pagando, debió haber pensado a largo plazo.

El sudor bajaba por su frente cuando por fin entro al local, busco con la mirada a la encapuchada pero no pudo localizarla –"demonios, maldita Mammon"-.

-"A quien llamas _maldita? _Despistado príncipe"- escucho esa vocecita al lado suyo al tiempo que sentía como alguien le jaloneaba una de sus mejillas hasta dejarla morada.

-"Estúpida Bebe que"-su voz callo al ver que esa supuesta "_Bebe_" había crecido considerablemente en estatura, casi del mismo tamaño que su ranita, pero aun mantenía una apariencia de niña; le daba algo de asco pensar que esa "_niña_" ya se andaba revolcando con ese tipejo verde.

Viper noto que el rubio miraba su cuerpo y decidió darle de su propia medicina. –"Si, ya lo sé, me he vuelto aun más sexy y seductora que el príncipe egocéntrico"- dijo dando un giro de 360 grados terminando en una postura casi de modelo profesional.

-"Ishishishi, No, solo veía lo horrible que se te ve ese vestido, medias y botas negras, la próxima vez no tomes prestada la ropa a Merlina Adams Mammon~"- exclamo el príncipe riendo ruidosamente conforme se acercaba a la mesa central y le hacía señas a la mesera para que viniera por sus pedidos.

Valía huevo si se ofendía por el comentario, le gustaba su nueva ropa, detallaba su nueva y esbelta figura y a su nuevo amante le gustaba sin mencionar que Belphegor no se olvidaría de esa burla hasta que estuviera 10 metros bajo tierra.

-"Yare Yare~ no has cambiado en nada Bel, sigues con ese sentido de belleza anticuado tuyo"- dijo la Ex arcobaleno agitando su mano derecha de lado a lado en señal de desinterés. Los dos se sentaron y después de deliberar decidieron pedir la canasta mas grande, mezclando sus sabores preferidos, no tenían mucha hambre pero quería comer mucho helado así que esa era la mejor opción.

-"como va todo Mammon, ahora sé porque andabas tan satisfecha y no querías volver a la mansión, pero bueno si eso te hace feliz quien soy yo para juzgar Ishishishi~"- dijo el príncipe mientras imitaba el gesto anterior de la muchacha estirando muy fuerte uno de sus rosados cachetes.

-"mmmm detente"- exclamo la chica retirando la mano del príncipe de una palmada- "si así es como le tratas entiendo porque estás aquí tan desesperado"-.

-"No sé de que hablas, tonta"- el príncipe giro su rostro y empezó a jugar con su cabello con la esperanza inútil de que la peli morado no notara el rubor en sus pómulos.

-"Yare yare~, si sigues en negación no avanzaremos mucho hoy Bel, y la verdad si hay otra sesión esa si te la cobrare"- no hablaba enserio, era su amigo y había dejado de cobrarle por estas cosas hacia años sin embargo fue allí con la idea de solucionar toda esta confusión en una sola tarde.

Bel estuvo en silencio por un segundo, su mirada ahora se dirigía contra la mesa blanca en la que se encontraban ubicados, suspiro con resignación. –"bueno, no habiendo otra opción, sin embargo tonta si le llegas a contar a alguien, buscare a ese científico desquiciado y le contare la vez que nos bañamos todos juntos, Levi, Lussuria, Tu, el estúpido tiburón y el príncipe ¡"- recordar ese espantoso día le provocaba escalofríos; unas vacaciones devastadoras en las que acabaron perdidos en el amazonas, sucios y acalorados debieron recurrir a la única fuente de agua del lugar; esas imágenes aun lo atormentaban en sus peores pesadillas.

Mammon sudo frio al recordar perturbadoramente como haba tenido que compartir ese rio con todos esos desagradables hombres semidesnudos, y bueno bel era un pequeño de 11 años así que su inocencia no le hacía repugnante en ese entonces.

-"no habrá castigo en este mundo para ti si llegas a contar eso a cualquier ser humano, no solo verde, además claramente dijimos que lo que había ocurrido esa tarde se quedaría en el amazonas ¡ "-. Grito tan fuerte que varias de las personas a su alrededor voltearon a mirar extrañadas. –"y no me cambies el tema escurridizo príncipe"-.

-"Ishishishi, no lo niegues se que te encanto y que en tus sueños húmedos aun lo recuerdas, no todo el mundo tiene el gusto de compartir un momento como ese con un príncipe tan sexy como yo"-. Sus palabras solo hacían a más personas mirarlos asustados, incluso la mesera que ya había llegado con su pedido, apenas lo dejo en la mesa junto con dos vaso de agua huyo detrás del mostrador.

-"cállate de una buena vez Bel, además eras un niñato, tenia mas hombría en ese momento el inútil de Levi que tu"- con esto sorbió algo de él liquido ofrecido.

Una vena broto en la frente del príncipe mientras buscaba cuchillos en su abrigo, sin embargo miro como la muchacha sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo y la ponía sobre la mesa, queriendo acabar toda esa discusión desagradable para ambos. Rezongo ruidosamente y la recogió para abrirla.

-_"Test de 10 preguntas para saber si estas enamorado de un anfibio ilusionista"- _el príncipe la miro rojo mientras la chica lo imitaba sonriendo.

-"Que?, es mi método de aprendizaje, además eres demasiado lento y despistado para hacerlo de otra manera, así que empecemos Belphegor"-. Le quito el pequeño libro de las manos y luego de dar la primera probada a ese delicioso postre hablo:

-"1) que sientes al mirar al enano?"- dijo succionando lo que quedaba de helado en la fría cuchara.

-"…no sé si esto funcione Mammon, además quien putas te dijo que el príncipe está enamorado o algo así, y más de esa estúpida y tonta ranita, pensé que venias a leer mis signos vitales, algunos exámenes físico, toma de sangre, probar mis reflejos y un diagnostico final, creo que estoy enfermo o algo así, deja de joder y examinarme para poder terminar con esto"- grito exaltado el príncipe que ahora estaba más ruborizado que antes.

-"Yare yare~ , te digo que la negación no es un buen inicio Bel, además si no me sigues comeré esto y me largare, así que madura, confía en mi, y sé un buen chico si es que quieres volver a tu casa y darle la cara a Fran ¡"- se le agotaba la paciencia, ese terco principito aun no se daba cuenta de lo ingenio que era, es por eso que se había decidido a resolver la crisis hormonal de Belphegor, pero solo la de él; Fran era cosa aparte, no le dejaría el camino tan fácil a Bel, si quería saber los sentimientos del pequeño, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Se sentía nervioso, no podía creer lo que Mammon le estaba proponiendo. El _"enamorado"?, _claro que no, imposible, inconcebible, ese no era él, solo se sentía acalorado cuando estaba junto a él, feliz cuando le sonreía, pleno cuando el chico reía solo para él y completo cuando le hablaba con esa sinceridad que arrasaba con toda la locura de su naturaleza asesina; pero eso no quería decir que estaba enamorado y se lo probaría ¡.

-"haber, empecemos con toda esa mierda y salgamos de esto de una buena vez"- grito el príncipe recogiendo y devorando toda una bola de helado de un solo mordisco.

-"Hahaha, bel se me olvidaba lo gracioso que podía resultar a ser, estar contigo". Paro de comer para reír alegremente siendo correspondía por el rubio frente a ella.

-"es porque el príncipe es maravilloso, así que come y atragántate con esto para que no andes diciendo mas bobadas tonta"- dijo tiernamente mientras le acercaba a la boca un cuchara con helado, la cual la muchacha chupo rápidamente, había que empezar con la prueba.

-"Comenzare, aunque ya se la respuesta, está en el mismo título del manual y aunque aun no te des cuenta hare que entres en razón Bel, ya lo veras". Murmuro la chica dejando el librito sobre la mesa y cubriéndolo con su otro brazo para que el príncipe no pudiese ver las preguntas.

Bel estaba feliz, esa chica se veía tan segura de sí misma que había empezado a creer lo que decía, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al pensar en la idea que le había propuesto como solución al dilema que le atormentaba; realmente se sentía agradecido, era su amiga y siempre le había apoyado en momentos como este. Antes de que la chica comenzara a hablar, poso su mano sobre esa capucha oscura sobre su pequeña cabeza y con suaves golpes la saco de su trance haciendo que despegara la vista del libro.

Al ver este gesto fraternal la mayor le siguió acariciando la cabellera rubia que había crecido considerablemente con los años, pero le dio el capricho de jalarle varios. – "deberías cortarte de vez en cuando el cabello Bel, no los he visto pero he de imaginarme que tus ojos son más honestos que cualquier otra cosa en ti, podrían servirte cuando te vayas a confesar, cosa que estoy segura que harás con éxito, porque eres un príncipe".

Ella lucia tan alegre y tranquila, que no podía negar que le creía cada vez más, y si de verdad estaba enamorado de la rana?, no lo había pensado antes, el le hacia sentir todas esas cosas extrañas; Ella sin ver esos momentos en que sus cuerpo se paralizaba y comenzaba a temblar, había elaborado todo un plan para ayudarle, incluso vino desde muy lejos solo para traerle algo de tranquilidad. Si, esa era su mejor amiga, Mammon.

-"Arigato Mammon"- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa de gratitud.

"_Yare yare~ por fin tiene cara de comprenderlo, después de todo sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro príncipe destripador de siempre, necesitando mi ayuda cada vez que la vida le trae cosas nuevas, malas y buenas" _pensó la de marcas largas bajando por sus oscuros ojos; le quería, era como ese hermano bobo que nunca tuvo. Se puso de pie y lo abrazo, quería expresarle ese cariño; no fue un abrazo largo, lo suficiente para dejar atrás cualquier molestia pesadez en el príncipe que ahora lucia dispuesto a proseguir con el proceso de auto descubrimiento.

La chica volvió a su lugar, comió algo de helado y nuevamente empezó la prueba:

_-"_1).Que sientes al mirar al enano?"

- "calidez, paz, calma, que aumenta cada vez que se acerca, me habla o me sonríe"-.

-"2) cuanto tiempo a solas tienden a pasar en un día normalmente?"-

-"No mucho, cuando hay misiones normalmente vamos juntos, en la mansión desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos juntos; en las tardes libres nos sentamos en la sala, jugamos o vemos Tv y todas las noches voy a su habitación y charlamos un rato o lo molesto por ser tan renacuajo"-.

-"3) sientes alguna molesta cuando alguien más se le acerca o pasa tiempo con él?

-"Me molesta cuando la rana menciona a su maestro, parece idolatrarlo; de vez en cuando el estúpido tiburón se lo lleva con él y la rana llega cansado por lo que no puedo casi verle, ese estúpido cerebro de atún cree que puede disponer de el cómo le plazca ¡"-.

-"4) han tenido alguna clase de contacto físico fuera del común?, si la respuesta es sí, como te ha hecho sentir?".

-"….Etoo, me da pena, paso Ishishishi~".

-"ni mierda de pasar, contéstame ya"

-" Ok Ok...tonta; anoche paso algo, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso e hizo que te llamara; era tarde y el estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, empecé a husmear en sus cosas y encontré algo que le avergonzó mucho por lo que se arrojo encima mío para recuperarla. No quedamos en una posición muy adecuada, ese idiota quedo justo sobre mí, apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama…"-.

-"Veo, y como te hizo sentir?"

-"…bueno…muy extraño, la sensación más intensa que el príncipe a sentido en toda su vida ya que era casi incontrolable, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció y no podía moverme ni dejar de verle pues no traía casi ropa y estaba muy cerca mío, ese calor que mencione antes se repartió por todo mi cuerpo y mis manos trataron de moverse solas, en ese momento yo solo quería sujetarlo y…PASO ¡"- grito completamente rojo y devorando otra bola de helado.

La chica rio por lo bajo –"5) cuál es tu opinión sobre él en general?-.

-"bueno, yo creo que es un buen ilusionista, no es un inútil y se ha ganado su lugar con nosotros, no te ofendas pero él ha dejado de ser un remplazo, tiene su propio valor, su personalidad es única, a cualquiera podría fastidiarle pero yo me he acostumbrado a ella al extremo de extrañarle cuando no está cerca; es un buen chico pero más que nada, se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, para hacer muy buena la vida del príncipe.

-"6) que crees que el piense de ti?"-

-" está es difícil; a veces quisiera leer su ranusca mente, en especial cuando sonríe de esa manera tan tierna, no sé qué decir, al principio pensaba que me odiaba por cómo le trataba pero creo que ya no lo hace tanto desde que le he tratado mejor; parece ser feliz cuando se encuentra conmigo, aunque tal vez es porque ya no lo ataco tan seguido, es agradecido cuando hago cosas por él, eso me gusta; no lo sé con seguridad pero espero que al menos tenga una buena impresión mía.

-"7) que sentirías si un día se deja Varia?"-

-"Rabia, como se atreve a dejar a un príncipe?; bueno no solo eso, no quiero pensar en que sería capaz de hacerlo, se ve tan feliz con nosotros que no me cabe en la cabeza que quiera irse, supongo que me sentirá triste y trataría de buscarle y traerlo de vuelta, odiaría no tenerle cerca, lo necesito…"-.

-"8) quien crees que sea la persona más importante para él? Y que te hace sentir pensarlo?

-"…Rokudo Mukuro…lo detesto, a él y a su sonrisa sínica cada vez ve, habla y abraza a la rana"

-"9) Que serias capaz de hacer o como reaccionarias si un día llega el renacuajo y te presenta a su nueva pareja sentimental?

-"le mataría, nadie más tiene derecho a acercarse a la rana del príncipe, no puedo matar al imbécil de Rokudo porque la rana nunca me lo perdonaría, pero a cualquiera que se atreva a cogerlo de la mano, a abrazarlo y incluso a tocarlo con sus sucios y grotescos labios, lo destriparía una y otra vez.

-"10) aceptando que harías lo antes mencionado, estas consciente de que tu quieres hacer todas esas cosas, lento príncipe destripador"-.

-"Oye, todo eso ya estaba escrito ahí?"-.

-"claro que si inútil, no eres el único genio aquí"

-"…no estoy seguro, sé que no permitiría que nadie le coja toda esa confianza, pero pensar que el príncipe quisiera, es…"

-"vamos Belphegor, facilítame las cosas y se honesto contigo mismo, "_blanco es, gallina lo pone ¡ "-._

_-"…_Si, si quiero; quiero besarlo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero estar a su lado por siempre, quiero abrir los ojos cada mañana y verlo en mis brazos, quiero que sus ojos me vean a mí y a nadie más, quiero que esa sonrisa maravillosa ilumine todos los días que restan de mi existencia"- termino el príncipe con un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero ya no temblaba, no estaba confundido en lo mas mínimo.

La anterior arcobaleno que había terminado lo que quedaba de helado cerró la libreta y la guardo en su bolsillo. –"pregunta # 11 Bel"-.

-"pensé que solo eran 10"-.

-"esta es una extra, la guardaba para el final, 11) eh perdido mi venida hasta aquí?, o el despistado príncipe ya se dio cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorado del nuevo guardián Varia de la niebla?"-.

-"no viniste en vano, gracias linda bebe; es cierto, tienes razón y desde hace rato".

"_Claro que si, el príncipe estaba enamorado de esa rana tonta; Ese amable Belphegor efectivamente había enamorado aun mas a alguien, a el mismo; y como todo lo que deseaba, haría suya a es rana, suya y de nadie más porque, así estaba destinado a ser: la rana y el príncipe"._

-"Yare yare~ me alegra oír eso, haz madurado por fin"- dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie; el sol ya se había escondido casi por completo y debía partir o verde inventaría una maquina tele transportadora y la raptaría del lugar. –"deberías irte ya Bel, Fran te está esperando, el tiempo apremia y ese niño no te esperara por toda la vida.

_Que había querido decir con esperarlo? _Pensó el rubio, ahora tendría que confesarse y tratar de que esa rana se enamorara de la misma manera que el.

-"Ciao Bel, espero tu llamada mañana, llevo semanas aguardando para saber cómo termina todo este cuento de amor"- rio y se despidió con la mano mientras abandonaba el local.

-"Ahh, claro gracias Mammon"- el chico sonrió mientras veía a su mejor amiga alejarse, esta es una deuda que nunca podría pagar.

-"y por cierto tonto príncipe, la próxima vez que nos veamos espero algo dulce como compensación"- rio y desapareció finalmente.

Ese príncipe asesino estaba feliz y agradecido, volvería a la mansión y le expresaría todo a su rana y cruzaría los dedos esperando la mejor respuesta del menor.

Más tarde en la mansión Varia:

El principito Vongola atravesó las grandes puertas principales con una sonrisa bañando su resplandeciente rostro, debía encontrarle, separarlo de la plebe y confesarse; Pero donde estaba esa tonta rana, la busco en su alcoba, la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar, no le encontraba por ningún lado, de repente oyó a alguien prender la Tv, volteo esperanzado de que esta persona fuese ese anfibio que tanto quería pero se decepciono de inmediato.

-"Oo, si eres tu escoria de pescado Ishishishi~" el tiburón se había aplastado en el sofá y veía la Tv ignorando al egocéntrico príncipe. –" Eh¡ imbécil te estoy hablando"- grito mientras le arrojaba un cojín en el rostro.

Squalo lo miro con ira, trato de no prestarle atención, no quería ni hablarle, por su culpa había tenido esa rara conversación con Fran hace una hora, trataba de olvidar todo aquello pero tener de frente a ese altanero y problemático príncipe solo aumentaba su estrés.

-"VOIIIII, que mierda quieres escoria? "-

-"Ishishishi~ tienes idea de donde está la rana maldito cerebro de atún"

-"misión de entrenamiento, él y su escuadrón, no volverán hasta el amanecer" dijo calmadamente el capitán de estrategia mientras cambiaba de canal en canal. Sus reflejos de espadachín fueron suficientemente rápidos para esquivar el cuchillo que iba en dirección a su garganta.

-"Porque mierdas le has enviado a estas horas de la noche, quieres joderle la existencia a la tonta rana no es así?, déjala en paz por un rato y ve a lamerle las putas suelas al jefe, llámalo y dile que vuelva ahora ¡"- grito irritado Belphegor, todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de ese hijo de perra. Esa iba a ser la noche, y él las había cagado.

-"VOOOOIII el trabaja aquí tanto como tú, de hecho sabes bien que la gente de su escuadrón no le carga mucha estima y en gran parte es tu culpa, la humillación que le causaste frente a ellos no se pasa de un día a otro, así que no me jodas y ve a fastidiar a alguien más"- el tiburón apago la Tv y dejo la habitación bruscamente.

Odio admitirlo pero esa escoria tenía razón, esos estúpidos soldados aborrecían a la rana con toda su sucia alma, era una rogadera para que le hicieran caso y gracias al príncipe, su falta de respeto había incrementado; toda la situación le irritaba impresionantemente pero no podía hacer nada, debería aguardar su confesión hasta mañana, odiaba al tiburón y un poco a la rana por no esquivar la misión como algunas veces anteriores. Se fue a la cama y luego de refunfuñar por un buen rato concilio el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente:

Despertó temprano, se baño y arreglo más de lo normal, peino su cabello por casi 15 minutos, se lavo sus resplandecientes dientes al menos unas 5 veces, se echo colonia y luego de posar repetidas veces frente al gran espejo abandono su habitación en dirección a la del menor; hacían las 8 de la mañana y quería empezar de buena manera el día, quería decirle todo antes de que las molestas diarias de la mansión varia, afectaran su buen humor.

-"Oye rani"-. Se interrumpió al ver la cama en las mismas condiciones que la noche anterior, ni rastro del muchacho; corrió al comedor esperando ver esa adorable expresión desayunando calmadamente, pero solo estaba Levi mascando salvajemente el huevo frito en frente suyo.

-"Oo Bel chan, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno, mmm por cierto porque hueles tan bien esta mañana?, si no fueras 15 años menor que yo, me provocarías unos cuantos suspiros"- rio la mama varia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ese tipo de cosas desagradables era las que quería evitar antes de ver a la rana, le provocaba ducharse nuevamente restregando su cuerpo con una esponja, se sentía violado visualmente; vio a Levi que parecía iba a vomitar por el comentario de Luss.

-"Cállate, por favor cállate Lussuria, el príncipe no quiere perder aun más el apetito, cambiando necesariamente de tema, alguno ha visto a la rana hoy?"-pregunto el príncipe al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla esperando su desayuno. Levi lo ignoro y se marcho de la habitación en dirección a la oficina del jefe.

"Creo que en una misión Bel chan, ayer me pidió que le preparara algo de comida para el viaje, ya que saldría muy temprano antes de la hora del desayuno"- Luss miro hacia bajo para recoger el plato con huevos revueltos y salchichas pero antes de servirlo en la mesa se dio cuenta de que el príncipe ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

El peli plateado se encontraba blandiendo su espada en el jardín trasero, ver el acero reflejar los rayos matutinos del sol le provocaba una extraña satisfacción, tan concentrado se encontraba que no pudo esquivar el cuchillo que se enterró en su brazo derecho.

"VOOOOIII MOCOSO DE MIERDA QUE CARAJOS TE SUCEDE ¡"- al capitán de estrategia le rodeaban llamas de lluvia, la ira le escapaba por cada poro.

Belphegor ya se esperaba una reacción como esta pero le valía vergas- "PORQUE PUTAS HAS ENVIADO EN UNA MISION A FRAN HOY TAN TEMPRANO ¡"-.

Eso le pasaba por ser amable, había sucumbido a esa cara de desesperación del mocoso el día anterior y este era el precio que debía pagar, un inmaduro e impulsivo príncipe, por eso es que no debía meterse en los problemas de los demás.

-"POR QUE SE ME DIO LA GANA, alguien debía llevarle eso al noveno y la carne del jefe se esta acabando, así que lo más lógico es que se encargara de las dos cosas basura, ahora deja de romperme las pelotas, ve y busca una muñeca inflable con que divertirte y si tanto quieres torturarle la existencia tendrás que esperarle hasta la noche que llegue pedazo de mierda ¡"-

Dijo "noche", el pensaba que solo era ir y volver de una misión pero esa escoria le había enviado a dos misiones diferentes alejándole de la rana por un día entero, un día entero si ver a su rana, ahora que más lo necesitaba, quería matarle, dejarlo calvo y descuartizarlo.

-" quieres alejarlo de mí, no es así tiburón desgraciado?, por eso no haces más que mandarlo lejos de aquí cada que se te da la gana ¡"- sus puños temblaban de ira, estaba apunto de clavarlo al muro como un muñeco vudú pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-"Eh, Basura, donde demonios esta mi comida" gruño el jefe desde la puerta.

-"Oo Jefe, haha, enseguida voy"- dijo el tiburón con una mini sonrisa en su rostro que dejo extrañado tanto a Bel como a su estúpido jefe; _que putas le pasaba a esa basura_, pensó Xanxus, por primera vez se alegraba de que lo necesitase para algo.

Squalo entro a la mansión detrás de su jefe no sin antes mirar de reojo al frustrado príncipe; demonios, le carcomía por dentro el haber sonreído de esa manera pero no pudo evitarlo, Belphegor iba a causarle el ataque de ira que estaba tratando como fuera de controlar, algo difícil para su persona; ese maldito renacuajo se las pagaría por involucrarlo en todo ese lio de mierda.

El principito quedo solo en el césped, se dejo caer aferrándose con fuerza a sus rodillas, estaba furioso , le habían distanciado de su rana por más de 12 horas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo; su temperamento calmado, feliz e ilusionado había mutado en uno agresivo y con ganas de matar; precisaba una explicación de la rana, no le había ni avisado de su partida, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de Texto, ni una mierda, solo se había marchado dejándolo solo por todo un día.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a una habitación cualquiera del escuadrón de Levi, allí descargo su ira: destrozo, corto, machaco e incendio todo el cuarto hasta no dejar rastro de algo servible, aun así no fue suficiente; el príncipe destripador estaba imparable, su sangre hervía a full y la sed de matar escurría junto con su saliva que dejaba caer de entre sus labios; después de rasgar los muros y destrozar la decoración de todo el pasillo hasta su habitación cogió el teléfono celular y marco al renacuajo.

_-"Hi, gomen pero no me encuentro por el momento, trate de no dejar su mensaje, de todas formas no lo revisare…bip…bip…Bip"._

Estúpida rana, ni siquiera le contestaba, es más, había apagado su celular como queriendo evitarlo, porque?, no que quería pasar la tarde con él?, no que se sentía feliz y reía cuando estaba solo los dos?; imbécil, como quería enterrarle sus cuchillos en ese momento. Después de 5, 10,15 minutos su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad y sus uñas habían dejado de enterrarse en su propia piel.

-"Hola Mammon…"- pronuncio el príncipe con la voz entrecortada, la ira bajo convirtiéndose de a poco en dolor.

_-"Bel, que ha ocurrido, no te oyes muy feliz que digamos"-_ la ilusionista no tardo en adivinar que nada había salido según lo planeado.

-"Yo…no pude confesarme, la rana se fue antes de que llegara anoche…y hoy se ha ido por todo el día entero…Mammon no se que hacer, me sentía furioso, frustrado, quería acuchillarlo, a él y al estúpido capitán, pero…ya no, solo quiero verlo…"-Mammon no sabía si era la mala señal o el príncipe emitía pequeños sollozos.

_-"Bel…sé que es duro que las cosas no salgan como uno las planea y más si son tan importantes como en tu caso, no dejes que esa frustración cambie lo que sientes, cuando sientas tu cabeza explotar de molestia solo recuerda lo mucho que lo amas, o es que crees que en una relación todo es maravilloso, claro que no, habra peleas, amarguras pero si el vinculo es verdadero todo eso se superara."-_

-"Cual relación Mammon?, yo quiero a la estúpida rana y el se larga como si nada, que tan importante puedo ser para el si ni siquiera se despide o llama o deja una puta nota; qué relación ni que mierdas, el no siente nada parecido a lo mío y punto, no hay caso en decirle lo que siento, solo se burlara sarcásticamente y volverá al trato que teníamos antes, no podría soportar eso Mammon…"-que era esa sensación caliente recorriendo su rostro?; el príncipe rozo con las suaves yemas de sus dedos su mejilla y sintió ese liquido que caía por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

_-"Bel…"-_ la chica se sentía impotente, su mejor amigo sollozaba del otro lado de la línea y no podía hacer nada por él. _–"Nee Bel recuerdas tu respuesta a la pregunta 11 del test?"-._

"_Claro que si, el príncipe estaba enamorado de esa rana tonta; Ese amable Belphegor efectivamente había enamorado aun mas a alguien, a el mismo; y como todo lo que deseaba, haría suya a es rana, suya y de nadie más porque, así estaba destinado a ser: la rana y el príncipe"._

-"así está destinado a ser: la rana y el príncipe"- Bel guardo silencio, en sé momento estaba decidido, que había cambiado?, la rana al parecer lo estaba evadiendo o al menos eso creía, pero en aquel momento sabía que no sería fácil, que definitivamente le haría suyo, ese deseo no había cambiado para nada.

_-"exacto, eres la persona más perseverante e intensa que he conocido en mi larga vida, ese príncipe destripador que conocí hace años no se dejaría frenar por un inconveniente como este, ese Belphegor lucharía hasta el último momento, y tú sigues siendo el mismo, así que déjate de pendejas y persigue, atrapa y besa a esa rana de un puta vez"._

El rubio se puso de pie, camino hasta el baño; Al mirar en el espejo vio por primera vez esas finas lágrimas bajando a lado y lado de su rostro, era lamentable, mas no por el hecho natural de llorar, sino por la causa, "_miedo_", tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Pero nunca sabría la verdad si se encerraba a llorar como una niñita en su habitación, ese no era él, tal como lo había dicho segundos atrás su amiga.

-"Gracias Mammon, ya sé que debo hacer, no descansare hasta escuchar lo que Fran piense y siente por mi-"dijo el decidió asesino mirando su reflejo.

_-"así se habla tonto"- _la ex arcobaleno estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su sucesor, lo que había leído de su mente semanas atrás, no creía que en tan poco tiempo el chico hubiese dejado de quererlo, así que solo restaba que esos dos se hablaran frente a frente. _–"siendo todo me tengo que ir Bel, sin embargo estaré en Italia un par de días más, no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas además quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles inexperto príncipe"-_ dijo la chica al momento que colgó la llamada.

Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y levantando el flequillo de su rostro, observo esos ojos ocultos brillando por las lágrimas. –"veo, de esta manera es que lucen cuando el príncipe sufre de verdad, no quiero verlos así otra vez…" lavo el rostro y recostándose contra su cama tomo una larga siesta.

Más tarde cerca de las 10:00 pm:

La comida de Lussuria no lleno ese vacío interior; haba estado de pie recostado sobre las escaleras de madera observando la amplia puerta desde hace mas de 2 horas. Cuanto más tardaría ese estúpido?, era tan tarde y empezaba a preocuparse, si pasaban las 12 iría a buscarlo el mismo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a esa persona tan deseada entra con un par de cajas sobre su pequeños brazos, lucia exhausto, quería dejarlo descansar después de todo las estúpidas misiones del comandante le estaban dejando sin energía; mas había algo que debía hacer primero que cualquier cosa; quería ser considerado con el menor pero su semblante cambio al ver la causa de porque se había tardado tanto

-"la rana desapareció todo el día, parece que andaba de turismo"- el idiota ese se había ido del país por una puta misión, ni le había avisado y para completar le contesto tan superficialmente evadiéndolo por completo. Que le ocurría a esa maldita rana, quería saberlo en ese mismo instante.

-"Oye estúpida rana no vez que el príncipe te está hablando"— se acerco a él bruscamente, no soportaba el hecho de que huyera de él una vez más, quería hablarle y el solo se apartaba sin ninguna explicación. Le agarro fuerte del brazo para evitar que continuara, mas no considero el hecho de que la rana cargaba un peso bastante grande; no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el torpe de Fran parara en el piso junto con toda la carne que traía encima; No lo hizo a propósito, solo había ocurrido, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando el más pequeño hablo primero.

-"Estúpido Belphegor de mierda, tal vez quiera ir a joderle la vida a alguien más, ya tuve suficiente con ir y venir de un país a otro en un automóvil maloliente para que usted venga a arruinar el trabajo de un día, a diferencia de usted yo no pierdo mi tiempo, porque no se pone a limpiar toda esta mugre de restos que por su culpa me la descontaran del salario, sucio y desagradable intento de príncipe?¡"- sus palabras se clavaron como mil cuchillos en todo su cuerpo, la ira con que lo miraba y sus mejillas rojas por la rabia, eran aun más intensas que la primera vez que le había confrontado.

Se quedo inmóvil mientras veía al menor alejarse seguido del nervioso chofer que parecía temer por su vida ya que había presenciado sin querer toda la escena. Que había sido todo eso?, la ranita, su ranita le había gritado desalmadamente tantas cosas horribles, porque?, era solo causado por la caída?, no…existía algo mas, no sabía que era pero estaba allí.

Que era esa sensación tan intensa, un frio bajo por todo su cuerpo, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos parecían volver a aguarse; tanto había ansiado conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de la rana, y ahí los tenia, todos expresados tajantemente que ingresaron cual veneno por sus venas destruyéndolo todo a su paso; por esto era que había luchado?, era por eso que había llorado por primera vez?, por esa ridícula y insensible rana, que malo había hecho el príncipe?, lo había tratado de la mejor y más amable manera las últimas semanas y así era como le pagaba ese imbécil.

Otra vez su sangre hervía y sus músculos se tensaron mientras a pasos agigantados seguía el rastro de sangre dejado por las botas del menor; la ira se apoderaba de su mente rápidamente, apretaba fuertemente sus blancos dientes y esos hermosos ojos parecían despedir llamas de tormenta; ofendido y engañado, así se sentía ese joven príncipe. Corrió por los pasillos siguiendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre, el único rastro del menor, su paciencia se acabo y los gritos de desesperación no tardaron en llegar.

-"RANA ESTUPIDA ¡, COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR Y OFENDER DE ESA MANERA AL PRINCIPE, CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE ASESINARE Y DEJARE TUS TRIPAS REGADAS JUNTO A ESE MONTON DE CARNE ¡"-las palabras brotaron como balas de su boca buscando algo contra que chocar, arrojaba cuchillos por doquier en busca de ese anfibio que tanta frustración y dolor le causaba.

-"EHHH RANA, SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ…"- _sal, sal ¡ da la cara maldito; me haces sentir así, me destrozas por dentro y te largas cobardemente, ven aquí y dime de frente que me detestas"_ pensaba el rubio azotando todo a su paso, pero de repente cerro esos atemorizantes ojos y en sus oscuros parpados vio esa imagen que una vez le había quitado el aliento.

La visión de Fran sujetando su hombro suavemente, sus labios formando la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida y eso ojos color esmeralda brillando hasta toparse con los suyos que aunque el peli verde no lo supiera en ese momento, brillaban con la misma intensidad.

-"…solo quiero hablar…Nee sal de una vez…vamos ranita…"- en ese momento lo entendió; que demonios había hecho?, había arruinado la oportunidad de confesarle sus más puros sentimientos a la persona que mas amaba, todo por un arranque de ira; no esperaba que el menor le correspondiera ahora, ya estaba preparado para ello, pero después de esto seguro lo detestaba, si es que ya no lo hacía antes.

Tantos días y noches luchando por su amistad, por su aprecio, por su cariño, botados a la basura porque el mocoso por alguna extraña razón se encontraba de malas pulgas esa noche; hasta donde había llegado en la desesperación de ser amado?. Estuvo a punto, si este hubiese sido descubierto, de matarle solo por que el otro no sentia ese hermoso sentimiento que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo al verlo, sentirlo y pensarlo.

Camino hasta la habitación del menor con la poca esperanza de encontrarlo allí; ante la derrota, se dejo caer contra el muro contrario a la puerta. Su cabeza dolía y esa molesta agua salada escurría por sus reales ojos nuevamente sin poderlo controlar.

-"Porque tengo que ser tan impulsivo y estúpido, AHH, MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION¡ "- gritaba el príncipe golpeando el suelo con fuerza hasta que sus manos magulladas no pudieron seguir por el penetrante dolor. Estaba desesperado, dolido y enojado consigo mismo.

Se puso de pie y chocando su frente contra el frio muro, se cubrió el rostro con su mano derecha mientras esas lágrimas que no paraban de brotar chocaban inevitablemente contra el piso. No supo con seguridad cuento tiempo estuvo allí aferrado al muro, pero debía recuperar la compostura rápido, la rana tal vez volvería a su cuarto y no quería ser encontrado de esa manera; se limpio con la manga de la chaqueta el rostro, sintió su respiración tranquilizarse al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, guardo sus manos desnudas e inflamadas dentro de los bolsillos laterales de su uniforme. Cerró sus dolientes ojos hasta escuchar un ruido proveniente del fondo del vestíbulo.

Ahí estaba el, dormía como un pequeño ángel, lamentablemente era en los brazos de otro; el tiburón se acercaba despacio a donde el se encontraba, parecía que quería dejar descansar a su rana, necesitaba hablar con él.

Squalo lo interrumpió, dijo montones de mierdas mientras dejaba a la rana en su alcoba y aun después; sin importar lo imponente de su "argumento" ese imbécil seguía interponiéndose entre el príncipe y la puerta; sin embargo había dicho algo importante: "_enfermo" y "indigestión". _Esa escoria había lastimado a su rana, si estaba mal era por culpa de esa ridícula misión en que le había enviado. El inútil peli plata se alejo después de la breve explicación sobre el estado de Fran.

El rubio se detuvo a pensar; su rana estaba enfermo de verdad?, no lo creía por completo, cuando lo vio no parecía estar mal, solo cansado pero aun enérgico, ahí había gato encerrado y lo iba a averiguar. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

Lussuria apareció de la nada con la terrible notica, la rana si estaba realmente enferma y dopada de paso, aun si intentara hablarle no tendrían una conversación normal, quería que sus sentimientos le llegasen claros y sin ninguna confusión; además ya le había asustado lo suficiente, no quería que lo odiase mas, lo dejaría descansar.

Sentía remordimiento nuevamente Por su culpa la condición de Fran había empeorado. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dirigió hasta su cama donde se hundió en esas finas sabanas.

-"Nee Ranita…enserio piensas que soy sucio y desagradable?..."- murmuraba en su soledad el joven que en la oscuridad de la noche dejaba sus emociones por fin correr con naturalidad.

-"Porque…el príncipe te ama,…lo siento Fran, no importa lo que haga solo te causo problemas, nunca me querrás como yo a ti, lo sé…esos ojos tan hermosos tuyos no mienten, así como me miraban con felicidad, ahora lo hacen con fastidio y repugnancia"- por fin después de días tratando de controlar su cuerpo y sus sentidos, los dejaba salir a flote, porque el chico de los ojos verdes había destrozado sus esperanzas con esas pocas palabras.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar los mejores momentos junto a esa persona que le hacía latir el corazón con desenfreno; las cobijas se humedecían poco a poco con ese liquido trasparente que se mezclaba poco a poco con esa pura sangre que brotaba de los labios mordisqueados del príncipe.

El dolor corporal no era nada comparado con el sentir de su corazón endurecerse nuevamente al tomar la dura decisión que ahora parecía la más sensata: lo dejaría en paz, quería que el menor fuera feliz más que nada en el mundo y era obvio que su cercanía solo le despertaba molestia.

Fran era un inocente chico ilusionista que sin saberlo poseía el más grande e increíble poder del mundo, el pudo derretir el corazón petrificado del príncipe destripador.

La mañana de la huida:

Bel despertó mal, esa odiosa jaqueca, sus ojos rojos, esas horrendas ojeras, su labio inferior lucia una gran marca inflamada y sin mencionar el espantoso dolor en sus dos manos; uso una crema especial (no maquillaje) para cubrir la mayoría de sus molestia, volvía a usar esos guantes de cuero, aplasto su cabello hasta cubrir su desgastado rostro, y se dirigió como Zombie al comedor.

Todos comían tranquilamente, pero el no, la rana aun no bajaba y no dejaba de mirar las escaleras ansiando ver ese gorro negro asomarse por ellas; cuando por fin salió, parecía el mismo chico tranquilo de siempre, se sentó junto a los mayores y les siguió el paso, sin embargo cierto rubio lo miraba algo extrañado.

Que hacia comiendo eso?, si yo hubiese vomitado toda la noche, no volvería a probar bocado de lo mismo que causo mi malestar al día. El comentario/regaño salió por si solo de la boca del príncipe, mas el menor de los varia lo esquivo fácilmente. Empezaba a desconfiar de la enfermedad de la rana, parecía normal, el mismo de siempre.

Le atajo el paso cuando el peli verde iba camino a la oficina de su jefe; había decidido dejarlo tranquilo, pero antes no podía permitir que su ultimo recuerdo fuera ese desquiciado persiguiéndolo por los pasillos amenazándolo de muerte, se disculparía con la rana con la esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

-"dejamos algo sin terminar anoche rana"- dijo el rubio lo mas calmado posible, aunque a sus oídos se oyó algo intimidante, se maldijo mentalmente.

- "a si, gomen bel sempai la verdad me dolía mucho el estomago y solo quería ir a un baño rápido"- dijo el menor secamente; Bel no comprendía, ese chico lucia completamente igual que hace dos días, lo miraba naturalmente, incluso se disculpo sin ningún rastro de ironía, parecía que no le guardara el mas mínimo resentimiento. _"acaso sus reclamos solo hacían parte de su indigestión?_, _acaso no le detestaba ni le parecía sucio o repugnante?_.

Una pequeña llama se encendido en su pecho al ver que la rana no lo miraba a matar;era malo, esas esperanzas arremetieron contra el príncipe nuevamente, justo ahora que había cambiado de opinión, su profundo amor le gritaba a todo volumen que lo intentara, que lo intentara ahora mismo

-"No te creo rana, eres una rana tonta y altanera y como me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera te disecare y colgare de adorno en la oficina del jefe Ishishishi, bey bey~"- .

"_IDIOTA, IDIOTA, ETERNAMENTE IDIOTA"_ se regañaba internamente el bipolar príncipe _"porque no le dije la verdad, seré imbécil ¡y para completar volví a amenazarlo";_ el príncipe seguía azotándose mientras se alejaba del más joven. Debía retractarse, alcanzarlo luego de que terminara con el jefe, y confesarse finalmente, no podía esperar más_. "mierda, estoy hecho un desastre" _pensó el ególatra príncipe al recordar su apariencia.

Corrió a su habitación para darse un baño con todas las de la ley, nuevamente volvía a cepillarse el cabello, se cambio el uniforme Varia por un buzo color negro abierto en el medio para dejar ver su camisa favorita de rayas, acompañado de unos jeans y zapatos extremadamente costosos, la colonia anterior debía ser superarla así que uso la más cara que tenia (con algo de miedo de encontrarse al acosador pervertido de Lussuria), retoco el "no maquillaje" en su rosado labio y con una última mirada en el espejo abandono la habitación. _"este definitivamente es un príncipe al que ninguna rana tonta podrá resistirse Ishishishi~"_

Oyó a Lussuria discutiendo con Levi por robarse algo de comida del Refri, bajo a ver si la rana estaba con ellos pero decepcionado suspiro antes de seguir buscando.

-"Oo Bel chan, que lindo te vez, debes estar buscando a Fran chan"- dijo el extravagante asesino guiñándole el ojo al príncipe causándole un escalofrió –"es una lástima, el pequeño ha salido con Squalo hace como 15 minutos".

La ira regreso, pero había aprendido a direccionarla: _"nada hacia Fran, todo contra el resto del mundo"_. Esa escoria de tiburón le volvía a robar la rana, y ella sumisa se iba con él.

-"Bel chan, tranquilo, han salido por un rato a una sesión de entrenamiento, regresaran para la hora del almuerzo, puedes esperar a Fran chan hasta entonces"- dijo sonriendo la mama de los varia ya que noto el gesto molesto del chico.

Torció la boca con rabia y abandono la habitación, su pasos resonaban por toda la mansión esa sabandija le había quitado a la rana nuevamente, como lo odiaba, pero todo eso le hizo caer en cuenta de que Fran era alguien aun mas especial de lo que pensaba, no pasaba desapercibido para ese maldito pescado, el no era alguien fácil de conquistar, y cuál era el súper plan del príncipe: ir y decirle "_Te amo rana tonta, quiéreme a mí y a nadie más"_, eso no era suficiente, necesitaba hacer algo que nunca olvidaría en su vida, algo que dejara al príncipe por encima de cualquier plebeyo insignificante, lamentablemente nunca había hecho algo como eso en su vida necesitaba ayuda.

-"Nee Mammon, adivina quién es otra vez Ishishishi~"- últimamente parecía que ella tenía todas las soluciones

_-"Ma Ma Bel, dime como resulto todo"_

-"Etooo…Ishishishi~, y como anda todo por allá? , mándale mis saludos a verde"-.

_-"no le has dicho todavía pedazo de príncipe inútil?"-._ le sacaba de quicio lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Belphegor cuando se enamoraba.

-"eres mi amiga y eso pero más te vale controlar tu palabras si quieres vivir tranquilamente el resto de tu mortal vida Ishishishi~"-.

_-"habla de una vez tonto"-._

-"necesito tu ayuda Mammon juro que es la última vez"- rogo el príncipe.

_-"Yare yare~, no sé porque no me sorprende"-._

-"cállate, necesito que me ayudes a planear algo especial para el momento que me le confiese a la rana"-.

_-"especial?, me sorprende de ti Belphegor, pensé que tu método seria palabras cursi y unos cariñitos"- _la chica rio mentalmente

-"CALLATE ¡-" grito Bel ruborizado –"vas a ayudarme o no, me di cuenta que no será tan fácil, no soy el único que está detrás del renacuajo"-.

_-"A que te refieres, no me digas que ese Rokudo Mukuro esta entrometiéndose en mi experimento?"-._

-"El no, al menos no por el momento…espera un poco, dijiste experimento? ¡"-.

_-"Ma Ma, no nos desviemos del tema, si no es él quien es el que sobra?"-._

-"Es ese inútil de Squalo, desde hace rato me aleja de la rana cada vez que puede, y a el tonto parece no molestarle, se le acerca mucho, hace poco lo cargaba en brazos, está siendo amable con él, ese imbécil nunca ha sido amable con nadie ¡y para completar hace unos minutos pensaba declararme por fin, y la escoria de pescado se lo llevo a una sesión de entrenamiento ¡"-.

-"Jaa, interesante"- dijo pensativa la mayor.

-"que interesante ni que culos ¡me lo está quitando, por eso necesito hacer algo especial, algo que elimine toda la patética competencia¡"-. El príncipe ya había empezado a dar patadas por la frustración.

_-"Yare Yare~ , solo digo que es muy extraño en Squalo, no parecía mostrarle mucho aprecio al mocoso, y si dices que es reciente podría tener que ver con el hecho de que te enamoraste idiotamente del chico, y tendrá aun más que ver con el hecho de que estés a punto de declararte; si es verdad que se lo ha llevado y apartado de tu vista estos días, seguro presiente que estas a punto de hacer algo como esto; no quisiera creerlo pero aparentemente el capitán podría estar interesado en Fran también._

-"LO SABIA ¡, ese estorbo de ser, me las va a pagar cuando regrese"- gruño Bel molesto, no iba a perder esa batalla contra ese pescado podrido.

_-"cálmate Bel, aun no está confirmado, por ahora abra que enfocarnos en tu declaración, tengo varias ideas pero lo mejor será hablarlo en persona, estoy más cerca que antes podríamos vernos a las 2:00 pm en el parque central si te parece._

_-"Esta bien, tratare de no hacer pescado frito hasta entonces"- _quería arrancarle su larga cabellera.

-"si te sientes furioso en este rato, solo piensa en tu rana, eso parece calmarte, Bye"-.

La Ex arcobaleno tenía razón, Fran era su calmante cuando se sentía de esa manera, se relajaría y esperaría paciente, con ira pero paciente.

_La tarde de la Huida:_

Bel miraba con impaciencia el reloj que marcaba las 12:00 pm, camino y se planto en la parte de arriba de las escaleras esperando a esos dos. Por poco y se arroja sobre el tiburón cuando le vio entrar junto a su rana, riendo escandalosamente mientras el pequeño le miraba desde abajo con una diminuta sonrisa; estaban completamente sudados y Fran lucia unas cuantas raspadas en su uniforme y rostro.

-"la próxima vez, podría darme aviso de lo que vamos a hacer Squalo san, llevaría por precaución unos tapones para los oídos"- dijo el peli verde sobándose las orejas mientras su capitán lo observaba con una amplia sonriendo para finalmente soltar ese "_VVOOII"_ suyo; el tiburón se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Fran se limpiaba superficialmente la tierra que traía encima.

Lo mataría definitivamente acabaría con su despreciable vida, solo el tenía derecho a sacar esa sonrisa del rostro de su lindo Kohai, y desde cuando acá Fran se refería a ese imbécil como "_Squalo san"_ ¡. Lo emputaba todo eso, la confianza que esos dos habían creado desde que Bel dejo a Fran esa tarde hace dos días lo irritaba a más no poder.

-"Oo Sempai, cuanto lleva ahí, debería dejar se espiar a las personas, puede resultar molesto a veces"- dijo el menor dirigiéndose al comedor.

Bel le había alcanzado ágilmente y ahora caminaba junto a él. –"Desde que soy un príncipe rana tonta"- dijo el más alto acercándose con la intención de que ese indiferente niño siquiera notara el aroma de la colonia que en honor suyo se había echado, sin embargo este pareció no inmutarse.

Frustrado, el príncipe acelero el paso y llego primero al comedor donde Lussuria empezaba a servir los alimentos recién cocinados. Conforme el rubio se había alejado lo suficiente ese tierno chico de marquitas bajo sus ojos respiro hondo para que ese olor nunca escapara de sus sentidos.

Finalizado el almuerzo, el príncipe se disponía a abandonar la mansión, faltaba media hora para las 2 de la tarde por lo que iba a buena hora; una vocecita le llamo antes de su salida.

-"Bel sempai, iré a darme un baño, si quiere puede ir prendiendo la Tv y programando la partida"- pronuncio el anfibio que acomodaba la silla del comedor

-"de qué demonios hablas rana?"- a que carajos se refería la rana, la amaba pero a veces salía con unas…

-"…bueno, usted y yo quedamos en pasar los Gear en modo locura hoy, lo planeamos hace una semana sempai"- la expresión del menor paso de ser monótona a una con algo de melancolía

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, como pude haberlo olvidado; tantas cosas han ocurrido últimamente que se me paso por completo, Dios, qué demonios le digo ahora a la rana"_

-"Etoo rana, si…sucede que el tiburón me ha enviado en otra misión, aun en mi día libre, que pesado eh? hahaha, luego vemos que otro día se puede, adiós"-. Se sentía fatal por abandonar a la rana de esa manera, por su rostro parecía no creer que enserio se le había olvidado la cita que habían cuadrado para ese día; prometió que se lo compensaría, definitivamente lo haría, solo debía esperar un poco más.

Deambulaba despacio por la calle central recordando la expresión de su rana al irse, se daba golpes de cabeza por haber olvidado lo de esta tarde pero era su culpa por haberse largado con el tiburón. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Mammon por lo que paro para comprarle unos dulces, ya que no dejaba de pensar en su rana, inconscientemente escogió unos con esa forma tan peculiar

Arribo al punto de encuentro y busco con la mirada el mejor lugar para esperarla; habían pasado pocos segundos desde que llego cuando esa voz hizo notar su presencia. Después de varias palabras la chica se sentó a su lado saludándolo amablemente con un abrazo

-"parece que lo has recordado, no pensé que lo harías, toma aquí está tu premio"- le dijo la peli morado ofreciéndole uno de los chocolates que el otro acepto gustoso.

-"Bueno Bel, por cómo van las cosas pronto tendré que ir yo y declarármele al chico en tu representación, que quieres que le diga?, lo de del calor que se repartió por todo tu cuerpo cuando solo querías restregártelo, o eso de que quieres besarlo, abrazarlo y estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, despertar después de una apasionada y salvaje noche y verle a tu lado y que te sonría ranuscamente dejándote bobo por el resto de tu torpe existencia?"- dijo en un susurro, no quería que nadie más escuchara algo que le habían confiado en secreto.

Belphegor no pudo más que sonrojarse ante el comentario sarcástico de su amiga, si Fran llegaba a oír todo lo que acababa de decir, tendría que agarrar sus maletas y largarse de la vergüenza. Sonrió amplio, con ganas de matarla. –"claro, ve y dile eso, que yo iré donde Verde y le diré como mirabas embobada el miembro peludo de Levi el día del lago Ishishishi~".

Los dos comentarios chocaron fuertemente contra el contrario, pero no era una batalla ni mucho menos, por eso los dos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-"Yare yare~, dejemos lo preámbulos Bel que es hora de empezar a planear"- la mayor se puso de pie frente al príncipe; ya había pensado más o menos algunas cosas. –"primero, será mas romántico se tomas al menos una de sus manos delicadamente, así"- la chica le mostraba al príncipe como debía hacerlo más tarde, aun riendo.

-"Ok, por cierto siempre has tenido las manos tan ásperas como lija, no me había dado cuenta Mammon Ishishishi~" el príncipe reía, sabía que su amiga le ayudaría pero lo harían burlándose en el proceso, eso lo hacía tan divertido.

-"cállate idiota, por cierto y realmente importante, Bel sabes cómo besar cierto?- pregunto la chica con cara de duda.

-"Eso no es tu problema Mammon"- dijo el príncipe rodando los ojos sutilmente ruborizado; no sabía, no lo había hecho nunca en su vida, porque nunca le había interesado besar a alguien hasta ese momento.

-"No me digas que tu…hahahahha"- la chica reía aun sin soltarle de las manos –"eres más inexperto de lo que pude haber llegado a pensar, que hubiese pasado si se te hubiese presentado la oportunidad con Fran eh?,"-.

-"No lo sé¡ déjame en paz, soy un príncipe seguro me las hubiera arreglado solo"- estaba nervioso se sentí humillado por esa tonta Bebe.

-"Bueno, Bueno, entonces déjame enseñarte como se hace príncipe torpe"- la chica se inclino hacia los labios de su rubio amigo pero a unos 10 centímetros de su rostro hizo aparecer con una ilusión una pequeña rana que completo el beso de práctica por ella.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando se dio por enterado de lo que ocurría, tenía una babosa rana tratando de colarse dentro de su boca.

"WUAUAA COF COF COF, que demonios te pasa estúpida ¡"- grito Belphegor parándose de la silla y escupiendo en el suelo con asco.

-"hahaha Bel, no te quejes que mas o menos así será tu primer beso, solo quise recrearlo lo mejor posible hahaha"- la de vestido negro no paraba de reír, todas las personas del parque ya habían girado a ver a los dos jóvenes más escandalosos de la zona.

Humillación total –"torpe Ilusionista, si vuelves a poner algo tan asqueroso en mi boca te volveré colador, además mi ranita será muy diferente a esa ¡"- grito el príncipe aun limpiándose la boca, esa extraña sensación aun no desaparecía.

Ya más calmada, Mammon se sentó sola en la banca, le miro y dijo- "bueno, ya seriamente Bel, cuando estas frente a esa persona, el momento habla por sí solo, no te detienes a pensar que labio mover primero, o cuanta lengua, tu cuerpo tiene ese reflejo natural, así que solo preocúpate de que sea el momento indicado, lo demás solo pasara y si es verdadero, no tendrás el mas mínimo problema por el beso, así que pasemos a otros detalles"-.

-"Jaa"- el príncipe se giro para ocultar el rubor en sus pómulos; no lo admitiría pero ansiaba que ese momento llegara, cuando por fin pudiera unir sus labios con los finos y rosados de su kohai, sabía que en ese instante no importaría nada más que ellos dos, quería vivirlo, dejar de visualizarlo en su mente y sentirlo verdaderamente.

-"deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, y ven aquí, tenemos mucho que planear y hablando de eso, no pienso darte ese tipo de instrucciones, tendrás que buscarlo en Google, además las posiciones y puntos G a aprender son diferentes en tu caso".-

Una paloma muerta fue a parar en el regazo de la mayor que la arrojo con repulsión al suelo.

-"Tu lo dijiste, deja de pensar cosas sucias que harás cuando vuelvas con el científico loco y ayuda a el príncipe de una buena vez bebe Ishishishi~"- ese rojo ya era innegable pero lo acompañaba una sádica sonrisa asesina.

-"Asqueroso Bel, simplemente asqueroso"- suspiro –"Ok, para empezar, será esta noche, no hay tiempo que perder".

**PRESENTE:**

El sol ya se había puesto cuando un feliz príncipe volvía a su casa, bajo su hombro colgaba una bolsa de compras con lo necesario para la tan añorada noche, sentía que se había repetido demasiadas veces esa frase, pero esta vez sí lo seria.

No había contabilizado cuanto estuvieron hablando, cenaron y terminaron la tarde comprando las cosas que la Ex arcobaleno había señalado en la lista; ahora eran más de las 8 de la noche, solo esperaba que la rana no durmiera aun y más importante que ese estúpido de pelo blanco no lo hubiese mandado lejos otra vez, o esta vez sí lo haría sushi.

Atravesó la gran entrada y agilizo el paso en dirección al cuarto del menor, su emoción era tanta que no alcanzo a esquivar el puño que impacto con fuerza contra su mejilla arrojándolo contra la pared. La bolsa se abrió y las cosas compradas cayeron al suelo, algunas partiéndose.

-"QUE PUTAS DE SUCEDE TIBURÓN DE MIERDA ¡"- Grito el adolorido Bel mientras recobraba la compostura, su boca sangraba internamente y se encontraba algo aturdió por el seco golpe contra el muro.

-"Es todo tu culpa Belphegor ¡"- sus ojos despedían ira mientras un lloroso Lussuria evitaba que arremetiera nuevamente contra el príncipe, Levi guardaba, con un rostro desprovisto de esa brabucona y horrible expresión, lo que parecía ser una torta especial de las que cocinaba la mama varia.

_Qué demonios había ocurrido, y donde mierdas esta Fran?_

* * *

_espero que les halla gustado, tal vez me demore en subir el proximo por lo que subi es y el anterior seguidos, creo que el proximo que suba sera en mi otro Fic, no quiero dejarlo abandonado; en este les esperan mas o menos 2 caps mas, asi que solo esperen , Bye Bye  
_


	5. Confidencialidad Rota

Hola, aqui esta el siguiente, no es tan largo como el anterior pero tambein es interesante, espero lo disfruten ^^

Recomendacion: disfrute escribiendolo mientras escuchaba " Kaze no Machi he" de Yuki Kajiura

* * *

**SUS OJOS, EL CORAZON DE UN ILUSIONISTA**

**Cap. 5: Confidencialidad Rota:**

Tarde de la huida en la mansión Varia, 5:00 pm:

Lussuria vio a Squalo observando por la ventana vacíamente, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de el peli plata pero lucia bastante serio, últimamente andaba así casi todo el tiempo y cuando no, se ponía extremadamente agresivo con Bel Chan, no sabía quo ocurria exactamente pero su radar de Mama sonaba ruidosamente.

-"Oye, Squ Chan, quieres algo de beber, justo iba a preparar algo de limonada, el clima parece estar de acuerdo conmigo hahaha"- Lussuria le hablaba de la manera más dulce posible, no quería que el tiburón comenzara a gritar aunque no se extrañaría si lo hiciera de todas formas

-"No me apetece nada, Lussuria"- el capitán de estrategia se fue caminando hasta el balcón de segundo piso donde había una silla reclinable en la cual se sentó cerrando sus plateados ojos para despejar su mente de esos fastidiosos pensamientos.

-"Nee Squalo, se que algo te molesta y no soy tan idiota como todos ustedes creen que soy, pude ver tan bien como tú a Fran Chan irse con ese rostro melancólicamente diferente al usual justo después de que Bel chan lo hiciera, se que sabes algo, ya que te he visto un poco más unido a Fran chan últimamente….me preocupan mis niños, pero no quiero decir algo que perturbe aun mas lo que sea que esté sucediendo, sin embargo…"- Luss se quedo sin palabras, Squalo no soltaría la lengua sin importar que dijera. Fuese por chisme o verdadera preocupación, el afeminado Varia se moría por saber que carajos estaba sucediendo bajo ese techo.

-"No es de tu incumbencia Lussuria, es mas…ni siquiera es de la mía. Aun me pregunto…VOOOIIIII PORQUE DEMONIOS ME HE METIDO ENTRE LOS PROBLEMAS DE ESOS DOS MOCOSOSO DE MIERDAD? ¡"- una gran frustración invada al guardián de la lluvia, si ese renacuajo no se le hubiese acercado con esa cara de perro regañado no estaría sufriendo minúsculamente por el daño que seguía haciéndole el tonto príncipe.

Lussuria suspiro conforme se recostaba en el borde de mármol de aquel amplio mirador. –"se a cual sea el problema, estoy seguro que el que más sufre es Fran chan, lo digo por como lucia hoy...Me gustaría poder hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor…"- el de pelo colorido le había cogido cariño a ese joven ilusionista, le afectaba que sintiera dolor emocional pero como este nunca rebelaba sus sentimientos no podía ayudarle en nada.

Squalo vio la sincera preocupación de su amigo, aun sin tener ni idea del problema parecía darle gran importancia a la cuestión.-"solo hay una cosa que pude hacerlo sentir mejor, y ni tu ni yo podemos dársela, la única persona que posee la facultad de hacerlo nunca en esta puta vida haría algo al respecto, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer para solucionar el problema Luss"-.

-"A veces no se requiere resolverle el lio existencial de alguien para hacerlo sentir mejor Squ Chan; cuando alguien pasa por un mal momento, se siente solo y triste, se encierra en una burbuja y no quiere por ninguna razón salir de ella o que alguien entre; A veces solo se necesita abrazar esa burbuja para hacer su existencia menos difícil y demostrarle que pase lo que pase no está solo, que aun en la peor situación hay personas que estarán hay para decirle "Esfuérzate" o "Da lo mejor de ti", porque a veces eso es lo único que podemos hacer"-.

Squalo oyó cada una de sus palabras y confirmo el porqué le decían "La Mama Varia" –"Juu, que propones? Lussuria"- dijo el peli plata con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Luss sonrió alegremente al ver la aprobación de su amigo –"Bueno Squa Chan, primero debemos darle una sorpresa, y lo mejor para eso es mis súper especiales tortas de la felicidad jijiji, le pediré a Levi que valla a la tienda por algunas cosas, tu puedes ayudarme a preparar algunos aperitivos y a colgar la decoración ¡"-.

-"esa es tu gran idea?, una fiesta sorpresa?, mejor tenle una botella de whisky para que cuando vuelva lo acompañe en la tusa"-.

-"Ah entonces fue rechazado mi pequeño, que mal, ese Bel chan…y yo que pensé que sentía algo por el…"- Luss se esperaba algo como eso pero un rechazo de plano, parecía difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta la aparente felicidad que lucían los 2 chicos hace pocos días.

Había dejado salir algo pero al menos fue un detalle algo obvio, el tiburón no estaba seguro si una fiesta era el tipo de cosas que Fran desearía en estos momentos pero sabía que el chico moría por las cosas dulces y las pocas veces que había probado la _"súper especial torta de la felicidad de Lussuria"_ parecía un ratón devorando con ansias un pedazo de queso; tal vez funcionaria aunque sea un poco. El capitán ya tenía una muy buena idea del estado de ánimo con que regresaría el peli verde, no quería verlo llorar otra vez, tal vez lo de la fiesta no era tan mala idea.

-"está bien, que mas da Luss, y por cierto-"dijo Squalo mientras se ponía de pie –"lo de Fran…el me lo confió en secreto así que si realmente quieres confortarlo deberás hacerlo en la ignorancia, créeme es mejor así"-. Con esto el agresivo asesino se marcho del balcón, iba directo a el almacén de chucherías Varia, sabía que Lussuria guardaba toda esa basura para Party´s allá -"Salgamos de esta mierda de una vez…VVOOOIII mas te vale divertirte escoria de renacuajo ¡".

Lussuria bajo a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar el delicioso pastel.

"_Fran chan…por favor sonríe un poco al menos cuando veas la sorpresa que te hemos preparado, no vale la pena sufrir eternamente por un amor no correspondido, sin embargo por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que Bel chan no es tan malo como dice Squalo…que estarás pensando nee Bel chan?..."-_

Noche de la huida en la mansión Varia, 7:00 pm:

-"Nee Squa~ ¡-" grito Lussuria ruidosamente desde la cocina.

-"Que putas quieres ahora Luss, ya colgué esa maldita piñata con forma de rana, el cartel de "GAMBATEE FRAN CHAN", colgué 20 globos ya que Levi es un inútil y estallo la mayoría, además de que me pediste usar este asqueroso gorro de celebración, que por cierto no lo hare ¡"- una vena broto en la frente del tiburón mientras Lussuria lo miraba con calma mientras salía al comedor cargando algo entre las manos.

-"solo iba a decir: que te parece mi torta?, ya la termine, deberías calmarte Squalo~ te quedaras calvo del estrés"- exclamo mientras ponía papelitos de colores alrededor del pastel de color verde con blanco".

-"maldito…se ve bien además no creo que le importe mucho como luzca"- suspiro el tiburón sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

Lussuria le agradecía a Levi por al menos intentar hacer el retrato que le había encomendado y al parecer la única tarea que había terminado; le pidió uno "lo más parecido a Bel chan", que al finalizar parecía un príncipe derretido con acido diciendo _"Kill Me Please"_, Levi simplemente no tenia buena motricidad para esas cosas.

-"Lussuria, aun no entiendo el fin de poner un _"intento de imagen"_ de ese bastardo cuando tratamos de alegrarle"- realmente no entendía esa parte de la decoración.

-"Sencillo cariño, Levi los dardos ¡"- grito Lussuria dando la orden al "nada interesado en esta mierda" Levi. –"Vez, que mejor manera de sacar tu tristeza, ira y melancolía que clavando repetidamente mini armas en el rostro del culpable-. Dijo la mamá varia atinando uno en toda la frente del deforme príncipe.

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos antes de echarse a reír escandalosamente por al menos 5 minutos.

-"VOOOOIIII Lussuria, pásame unos 50 de esos ¡"- exclamo el tiburón mientras se paraba a 7 metros aproximadamente, del muro donde se encontraba estampada la atracción principal de la fiesta.

-"no los tomes todos Squalo, déjame unos a mi ¡"- grito Levi cambiando esa expresión de fastidio por una parecida a la que ponía cuando el jefe Varia decía su nombre.

Los dos asesinos se encontraban ahora ahuecando el muro, ya eran más de 35 dardos los que habían dado en el blanco; Acababan los dardos y volvían a arrancarlos del pedazo de príncipe deforme para arrojarlos nuevamente.

"Ma Ma~ chicos, dejadle algo de diversión a Fran chan, por cierto no creen que ya se tardo demasiado?- dijo Lussuria con cara de preocupación mirando el reloj.

Squalo detuvo su entretenimiento, no se había percatado de lo tarde que era, y la última vez que vio a Fran fue cerca de las 2 de la tarde, una leve preocupación despertó en el capitán de estrategia.

-"Quiero acostarme temprano hoy, mejor llamaré a esa escoria"- dijo Squalo dirigiéndose a su habitación donde recordaba, había dejado su teléfono celular. Atravesó la puerta y encendió las luces para hacer la búsqueda más fácil. Conforme lo encontró, marco el ultimo numero en sus historial de llamadas, mas le valía a ese gusano llegar rápido, quería comer pastel e ir a dormir"-.

El tiburón frunció el ceño al escuchar a lo lejos _"La marcha imperial" _que recordaba era el ringtone de la rana. Se apresuro a seguir esa genial melodía no sin antes recoger un papel cuadrado que diviso en el suelo, parecía una nota por la forma en que se encontraba doblada; con el trozo de papel en la mano llego a donde provenía la música, abrió de golpe la puerta de esa habitación y con la suficiente iluminación que le brindaba la lámpara de techo del pasillo pudo ver ese celular vibrando en la cama junto a lo que parecía un uniforme perfectamente doblado, mas lo que capturo la mayoría de su atención fue esa redonda rana negra.

Nuestro perspicaz capitán sintió un mal presentimiento, y sin dudarlo abrió el objeto que sostenía en su mano izquierda:

"_Gracias"_

Al mismo tiempo Lussuria invadía la habitación de su jefe con precaución, quería preguntarle, solo si se encontraba despierto, si quería unirse a la celebración; Al entrar encontró a su jefe mirando por la ventana con lo que parecía ser una carta en su mano. De inmediato el de las llamas de la Ira miro al guardián del sol frente a él.

-"Jefe…quería invitarlo a"- quiso terminar la tarea a la que había venido, pero Xanxus le interrumpió.

-"Hazlo saber a los de alto rango, Lussuria"- ordeno su jefe acercándole la hoja que lentamente cambio de puesto a las manos sudorosas de Lussuria quien leyó despacio. Al terminar dejo caer la nota sobre el escritorio de madera.

-"No puede ser…Fran Chan…"-

Noche de la huida en la mansión Varia, 8:05 pm:

-"Es todo tu culpa Belphegor ¡"- había gritado el guardián Varia de la lluvia; Aunque una impresiónate ira invadía al príncipe por haber sido golpeado tan salvajemente, lucia desconcertado por el reclamo del tiburón.

"_Qué demonios había ocurrido, y donde mierdas esta Fran?" _pensaba desesperado el príncipe que observaba a los tres hombres frente a él, cada uno actuaba de una manera inquietante; Lussuria lloraba tratando de detener al enfurecido Squalo, incluso el idiota de Levi lo miro con recelo mientras desarreglaba algunos adornos de colores que colgaban de las paredes, y ese tiburón parecía querer partirlo en dos con su filosa espada, definitivamente no era una rabieta de las que todos acostumbraban ver. El peli plata se había osado a dar un golpe directo sin previo aviso a un príncipe momentáneamente indefenso.

-"NO PODÍAS MANTENER DENTRO DE TU PUTO CEREBRO PODRIDO LAS GANAS DE DEVASTAR CON EL ALMA DE ESE MALDITO MOCOSO ¡ EHHHH BELPHEGOR, TODO ES TU PUTA CULPA, PORQUE NO ACABAS CON TU INUTIL EXISTENCIA Y DEJAS DE DESTROZAR A ALGUIEN QUE NI CAGANDO SE LO MERECE, PRINCIPE DE MIER-" un vaso de vidrio golpeo la cabeza de Squalo haciendo que este Re-direccionara su asesina mirada.

-"CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ BASURA DE TIBURON"- gruño su jefazo conforme se acercaba a esa siniestra escena; Observo al rubio golpeado y no necesito ni dos segundos para entender la situación. Con un movimiento rápido estampo en el rostro del príncipe una bola de papel mientras dirigía su mirada al resto de escorias –"Fue su decisión basuras, así que cállen sus putas boca de una buena vez, el próximo que obstruya mi sueño se largara de aquí en cenizas"- termino, regresando a su cuarto.

Todos guardaron silencio viendo a su jefe alejarse; Levi ya había recogido todo y se sentó en una silla observando lo que para él era un gran espectáculo; Squalo se zafo del agarre de Lussuria y arremetió contra el príncipe nuevamente agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello de su camiseta a rallas –"Espero que estés satisfecho Belphegor"- dijo soltándolo y desapareciendo tras la puerta de la sala de estar"-.

"_qué demonios estaba pasando?, porque todos lo miraban de esa manera?, hasta su jefe le había dirigió una mirada de asco, aun mas de la normal"_ pensó el príncipe al tiempo que desenrollaba el trozo de papel y lo leía perplejo:

"_Boss: Le doy aviso que dejo oficialmente la organización de asesinos independientes de la familia Vongola, las razones son netamente personales y le pido que no se me de búsqueda, le deseo suerte consiguiendo a el próximo guardián de la niebla Att: Fran"_

Que carajos significaba esto?, el príncipe no entendía ni una mierda; la rana se había ido?, porque?, porque dejo todo tan de repente?; exigía una explicación, sin embargo esta era la razón por la que aparentemente sus compañeros lo culpaban?, porque?, el no le había hecho nada malo como para que se fuera, amaba a la rana, incluso estaba preparado para confesarle sus sentimientos esa noche, porque putas ocurría esto ahora?.

-"Lussuria…que ha ocurrido?"- dijo el príncipe serio, sin quitar la mirada de la nota de renuncia.

-"Bel chan…yo no sé más de lo que mi sexto sentido de madre me dice y lamentablemente, me está avisando que tú tienes algo que ver…"- Lussuria limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo rosa.

-"Yo…no sé nada, la rana no me ha dicho nada, yo no le hecho nada malo como para que huyera…no entiendo nada Luss…"- los ojos del príncipe empezaban a aguarse pero antes de que Luss lograra acercarse lo suficiente para brindarle un abrazo de consuelo, la puerta anteriormente cerrada se abrió de golpe y un imparable Squalo jalo de la chaqueta del príncipe arrojándolo fuerte contra el suelo, sacando provecho de su parálisis momentánea.

-"Que no sabes nada Belphegor?, no me vengas con esa mierda, Fran…el simplemente no lo aguanto ni un segundo mas…en parte lo entiendo, pero no quería que las cosas acabaran así. VOOOIIIII MALDTIOS MOCOSOS, PORQUE DEMONIOS ME METIERON EN SUS PUTOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, NO PODIAS DESCARGAR TU ODIO CONTRA ALGUIEN QUE NO FUERA FRAN?, PORQUE HACES TAN MISERABLE SU VIDA?, NO TE IMPOR-".

-"CALLATE ESA ASQUEROSA BOCA DESECHO DE TIBURON ¡TU ERES EL QUE NO SABE NADA¡ NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CÓMO SE SIENTE EL PRINCIPE ¡, ME ACUSAS DE ODIARLO, DE DESTROZARLO, DE HACER MISERABLE SU EXISTENCIA, CUANDO LO UNICO POR LO QUE HE LUCHADO ES POR ESTAR JUNTO A EL, NADIE TIENE LA AUTORIDAD MORAL PARA DECIRME QUE ODIO A FRAN, NADIE¡"- Bel ya se había puesto de pie y apoyaba una de sus manos contra el muro dando soporte a su tembloroso cuerpo, sentía frustración, ira y una insoportable amargura.

-"YO AMO A ESA TONTA RANITA MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO, NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE LA MAS PUTA IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE ME HA COSTADO COMPRENDERLO Y ESFORZARME POR QUE SIENTA EL MAS MINIMO APRECIO POR MI , NINGUNO DE USTEDES PODRIA LLEGAR A ENTENDER NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO AHORA¡, NADIE PUEDE¡"- el grito desgarrado del rubio resonó en toda la muda mansión, llego incluso a oídos de su jefe.

Su garganta ardía a mil, sus puños apretados sangraban por culpa de esas uñas afiladas enterrándose cada vez más en su blanda carne, esos ojos tan hermosos como misteriosos chorreaban sin parar cada momento echado a perder, cada segundo que no había pasado junto a él, cada oportunidad desperdiciada de decirle un simple "_te amo"._

El príncipe destripador sollozaba entre cada jadeo, mientras sus piernas parecían quebrarse tumbándolo de rodillas en el suelo, esa puras lágrimas brotaban sin parar por su joven rostro mientras que sus dos manos jalaban sus ondulados cabellos con fuerza; La brillante corona se desquebrajó en pedazos manchando esos hilos dorados de color escarlata, cuando el príncipe trato de arrancarla bruscamente de su cabeza…ya no era merecedor de tan majestuoso titulo, pues un príncipe jamás lastimaría a la persona que ama; Su sangre aun no era suficiente.

"_No es suficiente…aun no es suficiente dolor físico como para tapar el que siento en el pecho…nunca será suficiente…Fran…que te he hecho para arruinarte la vida?...no lo sé aun pero al igual que Luss…sé que soy el único culpable…lo siento…acaso te cansaste de mis insultos?, de mis ocasionales agresiones físicas?, este es el precio que debo pagar por tanta sangre que he derramado?..."_

-"Fran…te necesito, no lo merezco pero por favor no me abandones…"- sin darse cuenta dijo esto en voz alta, siendo escuchado por todos los odios presentes.

Ese corazón petrificado dolía como nunca antes, era como hundirse en un mar 100º bajo cero, podía sentir el agua cristalizada perforar cada centímetro de su arrepentido cuerpo; Irónicamente sus ojos color zafiro parecían nunca secarse, era un sentimiento inaguantable, solo quería morir allí mismo.

La habitación quedo en silencio a excepción de Belphegor en medio de un ese penitente ataque depresivo.

Lussuria temblaba por el miedo, ya antes había visto a Bel llegar al límite de la locura y nunca había traído nada bueno para quien anduviera cerca; Aun así, se dejo llevar por su lado maternal.

Ese frio que carcomía su anatomía choco con un repentino abrazo que le brindo una extraña sensación de protección.

-"Tranquilo Bel chan…toda va a estar bien, se que debes pensar que es algo que te digo solamente para que te calmes y dejes de lastimarte, pero lo digo enserio, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, Además no puedo quedarme simplemente mirando como uno de mis queridos hijos se retuerce de dolor, en especial si es el más temperamental de todos"- le susurraba la mama varia a el rubio que para ese momento dejaba caer sus manos a cada costado de su cuerpo, dejando las gotas de sangre gotear libremente sobre el suelo.

No quería abrazarlo, siempre se burlaba de eso con Fran, que sería de las ultimas cosas que haría en su vida, pero en ese momento sintió un manto protector cubrirle y necesitaba esa sensación.-"Luss…"- no salían palabras de su ardida garganta, se limito a dejar que el afeminado le abrazara sin oponer resistencia.

Squalo repitió su anterior acción y se retiro a la habitación de al lado sin decir nada; en cuanto a Levi, seguía con la boca abierta y esa cara de estúpido retardado, al parecer era el único que no tenía ni idea de que algo ocurría entre los más jóvenes de la organización.

Pasaron pocos pero largos minutos y finalmente el príncipe retomo la conciencia, se separo sin ser brusco del mayor mientras recibía ese para nada heterosexual pañuelo, que ahora usaba para limpiar su manchado rostro. Lussuria lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y a recostarse en uno de los sillones de terciopelo; El más joven lucia aun aturdido por lo que ordeno a Levi que le trajera un vaso con agua al abatido príncipe.

-"Que demonios he hecho mal, Lussuria?"- dijo el príncipe luego de tomar la totalidad del liquido transparente mientras el guardián del sol vendaba las heridas de sus manos.

-"No sé qué decirte Bel chan…tengo conocimiento de que Fran chan trataba de mantenerse distante de ti desde hace unos días pero no se la causa de ello, me gustaría ayudar pero-".

-"Oee, escoria ¡el imbécil de Squalo te mando a llamar, está en la sala"- Levi, al que aparentemente habían cogido de mandadero, interrumpió la conversación .

"_Ahora que quería ese cerebro de pescado, que no había tenido ya suficiente con las acusaciones que le había recriminado?" _Pensó Belphegor mientras se ponía de pie y con una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa agradecía los cuidados de su extravagante compañero.

-"Ahora que quieres Squalo, ya no me importa que me digas, así que termínalo de una vez"- Bel no tenía intención alguna de escuchar el reclamo de su capitán, no se había resignando a Fran y trataba de pensar una manera para recuperarlo, sería difícil ya que ni idea tenia de donde estaba ni tampoco de que era lo que causo todo ese embrollo.

-"quiero aclarar que ni jodiendo hago esto por ti escoria, solo lo hago por el mocoso renacuajo"- el tiburón se sentó de frente al príncipe que lo imito en una silla de madera medianamente cómoda.

-"Ajá, que quieres?, tengo cosas que hacer, a diferencia de ti que solo reclamas y no tratas de hacer nada, yo si hare lo que sea necesario para encontrar a Fran"- dijo decidido el príncipe.

Squalo puso la misma expresión usada cuando el renacuajo dijo que amaba a ese estúpido príncipe. Ese inútil de Belphegor parecía decidido a traerlo de vuelta; la escena antes vista del rubio humillantemente deprimido y Auto flagelándose públicamente fue muy convincente, ya de verdad se había comido el cuento "_del príncipe despistado",_ además no creía que _Prince The Ripper_ hubiese fingido todo ese show, por más desquiciado que estuviese.

-"Belphegor…en este momento me estoy condenado a quedar calvo así que haz que valga la pena o yo mismo te cortare en tajadas"- "_lo siento Fran, esta vez debo incumplir mi palabra, solo espero que sea para mejor"_ pensó el tiburón antes de empezar a explicar lo que no escapaba de su conocimiento.

Por el rostro de su capitán Bel comenzó a pensar que lo que estaba a punto de escupir podía ser importante, se impacientaba con esa maldita demora, que hablara de una vez sin tanto preámbulo.

-"…tengo información que podría ayudar a entender el lio que has creado, me falta mucho por conocer pero es suficiente para que tu llenes los vacios"-.

-"Habla de una buena vez Tiburón ¡"-.

-"Aunque ahora medio "entiendo" la razón de tus celosos escándalos asesinos, te explicare porque recientemente he enviado a Fran a tantas misiones, quiero en primer lugar dejar en claro que no me interesa en lo más mínimo ese muchacho de la forma que tú crees VVVOOOOIIIIIIII, PRIMERO DEJO DE SER EL MEJOR ESPADACHIN DEL MUNDO, ME CREES UN PUTO PEDOFILO O QUE? IMBECIL ¡"-. el tiburón por fin expreso a todo grito lo asqueroso que le parecía la simple idea de que a él le gustara el maldito renacuajo.

-"Pues eso parecía para todos tiburón de mierda, eso te pasa por cogerle tanta confianza a la rana tan de repente Juu"-. Gruño bel que ahora se cruzaba de brazos.

-"VVVVOOII MOCOSO, solo trato de ayudar así que cierra ese pico sucio tuyo ¡"-. Pequeñas venas sobresalían en esos plateados ojos. –"si ya has acabado con tus estupideces me dispondré a contarte escoria de príncipe".

Bel miro la hora en su celular, se hacía tarde; el príncipe guardo silencio dándole aviso a su capitán para que prosiguiera.

-"Esta bien, esto es lo que se: el mocoso me pidió hace dos días que le diera dos misiones que le llevaran mucho tiempo para el día siguiente, no importara si fueran difíciles o fáciles, desde hay presentía que quería alejarse, de paso me pidió que lo mandare lejos esa noche; era obvio que no quería estar para tu regreso, al principio no me interesaba un bledo involucrarme pero esa maldita rana me miro con unos ojos llenos de desesperación y tristeza que no pude negarme, además prefería mandarlo lejos a aguantarme sus bromas sarcásticas el resto de la noche, en ese momento pensé que habían discutido pero no me imagine algo tan grave"-.

Lussuria pegaba el oído junto a Levi en esa puerta de madera que los separaba de los dos serios hombres del otro lado; los carcomía la curiosidad y estaban al tanto de que luego ninguno de los dos soltaría la lengua, no podían desaprovechar el momento.

-"al día siguiente sentí el peso de ser amable cuando tu estúpido ser comenzó a atacarme sádicamente, en ese momento realmente me fastidie pero no dije nada porque ni idea tenía de que le pasaba Fran y además mientras me atacases no pensaba decirte una mierda; bueno volviendo a lo importante, ayer en la noche iba tranquilamente a mi cuarto cuando esa pequeña sabandija me alcanzo y encerró en uno de los armarios del pasi-" Squalo no pudo seguir por el cojín que golpeo su rostro. –"que putas te pasa? ¡"-.

-"eso te lo mereces por encerrarte a solas con la rana….y por favor continua…"

Esas llamas de lluvia volvían a rodearlo pero controlo el deseo de matar porque quería terminar todo eso rápido, y no negaría que quería de vuelta al estúpido de Fran.

-"estaba diciendo que me encerró, pensaba salir cagando de ahí pero él me callo para poder esconderse de un estúpido, sádico y sanguinario príncipe que gritaba atemorizantemente por los pasillos como quería destriparlo y esparcir sus sucias tripas por el suelo, lo siento Belphegor pero nunca te había escuchado tan furioso, fue en ese momento cuando decidí seguirle la cuerda al chico, sentí que de verdad lo matarías si lo delataba"-.

Bel trago saliva; Fran efectivamente había oído su arranque de ira en esa ocasión, escucho las peores palabras de odio y desprecio que le había dirigido en su vida, y que para completar, no expresaban lo que realmente sentía, en esa ocasión su lado _Prince The Ripper _destrozo cualquier esperanza con la rana y ahora por fin afrontaba las consecuencias que su impulsividad y agresividad traían; su corazón se retorcía con ese abrumador pensamiento _"la rana tenía razón, soy un sucio y desagradable intento de príncipe"._

Squalo vio como las facciones del rubio comenzaban a transformarse en las que momentos antes habían dejado sin palabras a los altos rangos de Varia.

-"como sea, fue incomodo para mí que no estoy acostumbrado a ver llorar a las personas, y menos tener que consolarlas, el chico parecía tan indefenso que no pude evitar sensibilizarme un poco así que charlamos un rato hasta que se calmo, supongo que mis palabras le tranquilizaron pero aun así Fran sentía muy mal como para tener que hablarte sea noche, por eso me pidió que fingiera con ayuda de Luss todo eso de la indigestión, un plan infalible para no tener que hacerte frente esa noche"-

"…_La rana lloro?, porque? Lo que menos deseo en la vida es verlo sufrir, tan crueles fueron mis palabras esa noche?, pero si lo que dijo Squalo es cierto, la rana está molesta desde antes de eso, que fue lo que empeore?.."_

-"A la mañana siguiente pensé que todo estaba mejor, Fran parecía más calmado, al parecer dormir le sirvió ya que ninguno de ustedes dos mocosos estaba Re-loco como la noche anterior; Aun tenía mucho estrés acumulado así que obligue a Fran a una sesión de entrenamiento que en realidad era un espacio para perseguirlo hasta que ambos gritamos desenfrenadamente, luchando el uno contra el otro; Al final llegamos acá y parecía mucho más feliz que antes, no negare que también me sentía mucho más relajado, mas todo se fue a la mierda cuando le mentiste descaradamente diciendo que te había mandado a una misión de último momento, de mera casualidad escuche la escena y sin poder contenerme le dije al renacuajo que tu cuartada era una vil mentira, luego de eso lo vi salir en la misma dirección que tú, príncipe escoria. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi"-.

"_Mientras yo lo torturaba, Squalo lo consolaba y le hacía sentir mejor…si alguien lo arrojo a los brazos de ese tiburón fui yo, nadie más que yo. _

_Pero más importante…la rana me siguió?, hasta donde?, acaso el…"_

-"Tan lento eres Bel?"- irrumpió una nueva voz que al ser escuchada, inevitablemente Squalo giro la vista a esa ventana amplia que ahora se encontraba abierta, al mismo tiempo que Lussuria y Levi entraban casi cayendo al suelo, en la habitación. Todos los Varias presentes dirigieron la vista a esa delgada chica que reposaba en el marco de la ventana.

-"VOOOIII MAMMON ¡ QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ?¡"-.

-"Mammon chan~ que felicidad, hace tanto tiempo..."-.

-"Oo Escoria, has crecido?-.

-"Mammon, que demonios haces aquí?

La chica observo a los hombres frente a ella y sonrió, era nostálgico, sintió una cálida alegría pero no era el momento para esas cursilerías.

-"Belphegor, aun no te das cuenta tonto príncipe?, realmente si que eres despistado. Squalo, escuche todo lo que dijiste, la verdad tenia mucha curiosidad por ver como se desenvolvían las cosas con tu declaración Bel, así que decidí visitar la mansión esta noche pero vaya desabrida sorpresa que me encuentro"-. Dijo la chica sentándose en el brazo de la silla donde se encontraba Squalo.

-"Fran me siguió esta tarde, seguro hasta el parque así que…vio cuando me encontré contigo, es eso no?..."-. El príncipe comenzaba a entender las cosas pero necesitaba algo de ayuda ya que no pensaba con total claridad.

-"en parte" dijo Mammon.

-"VVOOIIII QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN USTEDES DOS JUNTOS, AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO PRINCIPE DE MIERDA, MIENTRAS DICES TANTAS COSAS ROMANTICONAS, TE LARGAS CON OTRA, Y EL TONTO DE FRAN RECIBE TU DESPRECIO Y RECHAZO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE INTENTARA AYUDARTE, TU NO SABES QUE ES EL AMOR BELPH"- pensaran que fue Bel quien le callo la jeta a el tiburón pero fue un golpe seco de la ilusionista en la cima de su plateada cabeza.

-"Deja de decir cosas repugnantes Squalo, primero me metería con el imbécil de Rokudo Mukuro (su enemigo final por haberla derrotado en el pasado), estar con alguno de ustedes idiotas seria como el incesto más desagradable que podría cometer en mi maravillosa vida"- exclamo la chica con cara de indignación mientras veía al tiburón sobarse con ira la cabeza.

-"Pero entonces Mammon chan, que hacías con Bel chan?, tienes que aceptar que ver a dos personas jóvenes como ustedes en un parque solos, da esa impresión, y por que los conozco se que ustedes son muy amigos y se tratan como hermanitos que se quieren mucho"-.

Mammon miro al príncipe destripador, no lucia enojado para anda, tal vez confuso pero al fin y al cabo ya no tenia ningún sentido preservar el secreto, el silencio de Bel lo confirmaba.

-"Le ayudaba al tonto de Bel a entender que esta estúpidamente enamorado de Fran, nos reunimos por primera vez hace dos días en la heladería, después de esforzarme por más de 1 hora, el imbécil lo comprendió y estaba decidido a declarársele a la rana, mas sin embargo en los dos últimos días no hacía más que llamarme para decirme como cada plan que sacaba para hacerlo terminaba de la peor manera, en una de esas ocasiones lloro como una niñita por el teléfono; hoy nos reunimos nuevamente porque el príncipe estaba asustado de que Squalo le fuera a quitar a Fran, le ayude a planear el momento más ridículamente romántico y perfecto para expresarle finalmente sus sentimientos al chico, pero esto sucedió. Eso es todo, satisfechos?"- Mammon soltó todo ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus anteriores compañeros.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio el primero hablo, impulsando a los otros a hacer lo mismo.

-"Si que eres lento y despistado Bel Chan"-.

-"Eso es poco para describirlo Lussuria"-.

-"Voiii, escoria te mereces sufrir por ser tan imbécil realmente me desespera tu ingenuidad"-.

-"Basura retardada" menciono Xanxus recostado en el marco de la puerta.

"_sé que tienen razón, me tarde mucho en aceptar el hecho de amaba a Fran pero no era mi intención que él me siguiera y malpensara las cosas, solo lo hacía por él y por mi…un malentendió, eso es todo, un terrible malentendido…pero"_

-"Yo…entiendo todo eso ahora, ese tonto me siguió en las dos ocasiones y me vio con Mammon, por eso huyo la primera vez escapando a todas esas misiones improvisadas, por eso me grito todas esas cosas en la noche, por eso es que ahora el…pero aun hay algo que no entiendo…Porque le ha afectado todo este malentendido de tal manera que se ha alejado por completo?, porque le duele horriblemente el solo verme?". Bel parecía no bromear.

Otro silencio reino en la habitación hasta que nuevamente la cadena de comentarios dio inicio.

-"Te contrate por tu asesina naturaleza y el supuesto príncipe "_genio_" de mierda que eres, pero con esto queda claro, mejor renuncia de una vez basura retardada"- dijo el jefe saliendo de ese molesto lugar.

-"Debí haberte cobrado, que decepción Bel, pensar que Levi parece más listo que tú en estos momentos, Luss quieres prepararme algo de comer, extraño el sabor de tus comidas"- menciono la Ex arcobaleno atravesando la misma puerta que su anterior jefe en dirección al comedor.

-"Que? , No entiendo una mierda"- Levi miraba los rostros de los aun presentes buscando una respuesta pero un jalón en su camisa lo saco del cuarto.

-"Ayy Bel chan~ te vez realmente tierno cuando no ves lo que tienes enfrente de tus narices, sin embargo te deseo buena suerte"- dijo la mama varia mientras se marchaba llevándose a Levi con él, prepararía una deliciosa pizza para la visita de su hijita.

-"Escoria…no sabes cuánto quiero golpearte en este momento…mas siento lastima de tu poco coeficiente intelectual así que te diré una última cosa antes de que te largues de aquí"-.

Belphegor no hizo más que aguantarse los ofensivos comentarios de sus "amigos", parecía que realmente se le escapaba algo y se maldijo por ello, aunque discrepaba rotundamente de que Levi fuera más listo que él. Miro expectante a Squalo que una última vez diría algo de interés.

-"hay algo más que Fran me confió el día que le vi llorar, solo lo revelare por la lástima que me provocas, estarás en deuda conmigo toda la vida Belphegor. La razón de porque a ese mocoso le importan por completo todas las putadas que le ocasionas es porque, y tomo sus palabras:_fue tan iluso y torpe de venir a enamorarse de la persona más egoísta que ha conocido._

El tiburón suspiro y se retiro de la habitación, se resignaría a perder su hermosa cabellera si así el destino lo planeaba, por ahora se desquitaría lanzándole dardos a ese ya mutilado objeto.

"_Entonces…entonces ¡ esa rana tonta también ?¡. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?...acaso el también tenía miedo a ser rechazado?"_

Bel recordó esa horrible sensación de temor que le invadió la primera vez que había llorado, si la rana se sentía de esa manera cada vez que el lo golpeaba, lo insultaba, cuando lo amenazo desquiciadamente y las dos veces que lo vio con Mammon.

"_Si Fran sufrió por esa sensación tantas veces…entonces entiendo perfectamente el porqué se fue…pero no puedo aceptarlo, no lo acepto, no lo acepto¡ ._

_Porque no quiero ser aquel al que temas, aquel por quien llores todos los días, o el que te haga sentir muerto en vida cada vez que lo miras, no quiero ser ese._

_Yo quiero ser aquel cuyo amor acabe con cada sufrimiento en tu corazón, el que te abrace cuando nadie mas parezca querer hacerlo, el que te haga sonreír bellamente, el que puedas besar sin miedo a nada, el que pueda darte todo lo que tú te mereces, esa es la clase de príncipe que quiero ser"._

La pizza estaba en el horno y los otros varia, incluido Xanxus devoraban ese delicioso pastel, a estas alturas ya todos habían arrojado al menos 10 dardos al intento de dibujo, autoría de Levi; el rubio irrumpió en la habitación acabando con ese silencio momentáneo.

-"MAMMON NECESITO TU AYUDA, NECSITO QUE USE"- la chica levanto una mano en señal de que se callara y saco un trozo de papel que el más joven recibió y leyó mentalmente.

-"me crees tan inútil como tú?, ya use mi papel higiénico para localizar a Fran, esa es la dirección así que más te vale que salgas pitando de aquí de una buena vez, porque te agujerare al igual que a ese intento tuyo colgado en el muro si no te declaras antes de las 12 de la noche, bel"- la chica siguió comienzo mientras el resto de varias alzaron individualmente uno de esos objetos punzantes y los arrojaron simultáneamente al dibujo.

-"VOIII es lo que te espera si no regresas con el mocoso esta noche escoria ¡"-. Se le había acabado la paciencia, a él y al resto de compañeros.

El rubio corrió hasta el garaje de la mansión y encendió la moto más rápida de las 50 que tenían. Lo haría, lo traería de vuelta, pero no por sus estúpidas amenazas, lo haría porque no había cosa que deseara más en este mundo que volver a estar junto a su ranita.

* * *

Cro que lo que falta podra ir en un solo Cap, asii que lo subire Cuando pueda , gracias por leer ^^


	6. Ojos que no lloran

Hiii , en este Cap dejamos a Mi Bel descansar un rato y retomamos a nuestra Rana y su maestro, asi que disfrutenlo ^^

Recomendacion: "Consejo al espejo" de panda, realmente pega bien con el Cap.

* * *

** SUS OJOS, EL CORAZON DE UN ILUSIONISTA**

**Cap. 6: Ojos que no lloran**

9:00 pm, Hoteldi Firenze, a 3 Kilómetros de la mansión Varia:

Fran froto suavemente su rostro mientras se recostaba en la cama tratando de no despertar a su maestro que parecía dormir plácidamente, necesitaba con urgencia un baño; Había corrido bastante y el olor de ese taxi del común que había tomado hasta el hotel le dejo impregnado un apestoso olor a aceite; para alguien tan quejón como él, esto era suficiente como para no poder dormir tranquilamente.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. El menor se detuvo unos instantes mirando su reflejo en ese viejo espejo, al igual que Belphegor horas antes, su cara desgastada por las lágrimas y el cansancio.

-"Que lamentable, no es así "segundo mejor ilusionista del mundo"?- se dijo a sí mismo el peli verde, dejando escapar una leve y triste risa. Se desvistió lentamente, no había prisa, el ya no esperaba nada ni a nadie. Fran nunca se había interesado en su apariencia personal, le parecía algo tan superficial aun cuando en más de una ocasión su maestro o algún otro le recomendaba arreglarse mejor, cosa que le importaba una miseria. Pero al igual que todo en la vida, las cosas cambian.

El pequeño ilusionista se acercó más a ese espejo tan grande, permitiéndole ver su cuerpo completo, que comenzó a detallar depresivamente: ese rostro sin vida, sus anormales ojos en sincronía con todo su ser, su cabello parecía moho y caía sobre su sudorosa frente como baba sin la mas mínima estética; Fran palpaba con sus frías llemas ese esquelético abdomen, todo en le parecía tan pálido, su brazos, piernas, tetillas, todo lucia tan lúgubre y frágil, sin mencionar su enana estatura. Todos tenían razón, él era solo un crio en todos los sentidos, pero uno asqueroso.

-"Como alguien podría enamorarse de alguien tan inmundo y muerto como yo?- murmuro para sí mismo.

-"No sabía que tenias un concepto de belleza tan anticuado, Fran"- el menor escucho esa voz a sus espaldas y apenado se cubrió con la toalla que había preparado para su baño.

-"SHISHO, NO HA ESCUCHADO DE ALGO LLAMADO PRIVACIDAD?¡"-el menor estaba avergonzado, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas era cubierto por esa gran toalla.

-"Kufufu~ deja la ridiculez Fran, eres como mi familia además te conozco desde los 6 años, no soy un enfermo pedófilo, sin mencionar que si me interesaras de esa manera no te habrías fijado nunca en nadie mas ya que soy tan atrayente"- rio orgullosamente el peli azul ganándose una mirada molesta del Fran que ya había retomado su actitud monótona y solo lo miraba de lejos –"escuche un ruido y Salí a revisar de donde provenía ya que me preocupe porque no estabas acostado, e imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro a mi querido aprendiz mostrando la primera señal de baja autoestima que le he visto en su vida"- la expresión de Mukuro cambio a una seria con lo ultimo dicho.

-"no me volveré _emo _Shisho, pero tiene que aceptar que es cierto, una cosa es que nunca me hubiera importado y otra que mi apariencia no sea nada agradable."- el menor hablo mientras se ponía nuevamente su ropa interior y esos pantalones algo desgastados para acompañar a su maestro en la pequeña sala.

-"por eso es que eres un niño ingenuo e inocente todavía Fran, y no es un insulto esta vez"- dijo con toda calma Mukuro estirándose en el sillón más grande.

-"no entiendo a que se refiere, la verdad a donde quiera que vaya siempre me consideran un mocoso, un crio ingenuo y siempre ha sido con ánimo de ofender, por lo que no veo el lado bueno de ser así Mukuro Shisho"- aunque su actitud parecía ser la misma no dejaba de pensar en cuan diferente era de ella.

Si, Fran se estaba comparando en casi todos los sentidos con aquella chica Ex arcobaleno. La pudo ver bien esa tarde, había crecido bastante en tan poco tiempo y lucia hermosa, el vestido que llevaba ese día demarcaba su cintura y resaltaba su busto, aun desde esa distancia pudo notar claramente su renovado cuerpo de mujer, no importaba su corta estatura, ella era una dama madura e independiente, a quien no podría gustarle alguien así?; a diferencia de ella, Fran solo era una rana que vivía en un sucio lago, un niño con delirios de crecer, pero no importaba si lo hacía, nunca dejaría de ser ese anfibio cadavérico.

-"Fran, con todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos aún se te olvida que por ser ilusionistas y más aun por poseer nuestros Hell Rings, nuestras mentes están conectadas y de vez en cuando puedo saber qué piensas, mi no-cadavérico aprendiz"- Mukuro lo miro comprensivo pero con algo de frustración.

El peli verde se sentía apenado, se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle. –"Ejem…por eso digo que mi forma de ser nunca va a cambiar, no importa que crezca"-.

-"No eres desagradable en lo mas mínimo, y compararse con una chica siempre será una discusión sin sentido, ya que ambos sexos son muy diferentes; no te califiques comparándote con otros; Si quieres saber que tan valioso eres solo fíjate en ti, como soy tu maestro es mi deber enseñarte aun si es algo que no tiene que ver con ilusiones Kufufu~"- el peli azul se puso de pie y volvió de la habitación con un espejo de tocador.

-"No entiendo cual es la finalidad de todo esto Shisho"- dijo Fran desconcertado, su maestro a veces se ponía raro, y cuando eso pasaba comúnmente terminaba con un tridente atravesándolo.

Mukuro se arrodillo frente al muchacho y posiciono el espejo frente al rostro del peli verde –"no preguntare: que ves?, porque la opinión que crees tener sobre ti mismo ya la has dicho; te diré que veo yo: veo unos ojos hermosos color esmeralda, que contrastan con una fina piel libre de imperfecciones, veo un sedoso y aguamarina cabello único en este normal mundo, veo esas delicadas marquitas bajo tus ojos, en resumen veo a un joven con rasgos tan especiales que millones de personas envidiarían"- se puso de pie para mirar la totalidad del cuerpo del pequeño ilusionista.

-"veo un cuerpo esbelto y delicado completamente diferente a los vastos y grotescos que lucen la mayoría de los hombres, veo unas piernas delgadas que lucen tiernas si las miras en conjunto con el resto de tu anatomía, veo un abdomen plano y marcado que denota pudor y juventud. Fran te miro a ti en general y veo a alguien que aun le falta mucho por vivir pero que tiene una apariencia menudamente atractiva como para enamorar a medio mundo, la belleza es subjetiva y depende de los ojos con que la vean, así que nunca pienses que eres feo o desagradable, tu eres perfecto así como eres y no tienes que envidiar nada a nadie, tal vez mi magnifica sonrisa pero nada más Kufufu~"-.

"_es cierto, mi cuerpo es así y nunca me ha importado porque me gusta ser así…estoy conforme con lo que soy, y creo que si en algún momento alguien decide quererme, amara cada parte de mi raro, delgado y enano cuerpo, porque eso es lo que soy"_

-"Aunque fue un discurso extremadamente fresa, se lo agradezco maestro, a veces de verdad sirves para algo cabeza de piña"- Fran termino la frase con una sonrisa y elevando su mano con el pulgar arriba. Al menos consiguió ese baño que tanto quería, ya que Mukuro lo echó de cabeza en el agua helada, que rápidamente apaciguo dejando salir el agua caliente haciendo el baño mucho más relajante.

-"Fran…quiero contarte algo, y espero que conserves en secreto lo que te voy a decir, aunque sé que lo harás"- el mayor le había dejado solo y ahora se encontraba recostado del otro lado del delgado muro.

-"puede confiar en mi maestro, después de todo yo confió plenamente en usted"- le contestó el menor jugando con su cabello verdoso que quitando esos sentimiento depresivos, realmente le gustaba.

-"…Hace unos meses solo te dije lo que me atormentaba pero no te dije como sucedió…después de oírte me di cuenta que callarlo no sirve de nada, tu y yo somos tan parecidos como diferentes, tu yo somos hombres ilusionistas, nuestros ojos entrenan día a día por ver mas allá de lo posible, por eso dejamos pasar lo que sucede en la vida real, siempre he luchado por volverme cada vez más fuerte pero por causa de eso…descuide lo que más he amado en mi vida…y no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo, mi lindo aprendiz"-.

-"Shisho…"- la voz de su maestro se oía algo entrecortada.

-"Casi un año antes de que Nagi me dejara, yo me aliene en todo lo referente al asunto de aniquilar la mafia, a veces solo paraba en Japón 1 vez al mes, estaba con ella un día o dos y volvía a viajar a diferentes partes del mundo en aras de cumplir mis planes; cuando lo vez en retrospectiva es fácil entender la soledad que la agobiaba, la persona ella que amaba no estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, y esa alegría en su rostro se fue esfumando con el pasar de los días; La amaba con todo lo que tenía en mi corazón…aun lo hago y deseaba ese mundo en que la mafia no existiera y pudiésemos estar juntos, en un mundo perfecto que yo mismo crearía; Sin embargo se me olvido algo tan elemental…de que servía tener ese mundo sin la persona deseada para compartirlo?"-.

Fran guardaba silencio, todo este tiempo su maestro se había guardado sus oscuros sentimientos bajo esa mascara orgullosa y veraz; él era realmente el hombre más fuerte que había conocido en su vida no solo por su fuerza en batalla, las cosas que había afrontado de niño, incluso volvió de los 6 infiernos, el era una persona que realmente merecía dominar el mundo después de todo lo vivido ; Ese hombre tenía un vacio en el pecho, un hueco dejado por el amor una mujer, no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos, sus caminos se alejaron hasta que ese lazo rojo se rompió, o al menos eso pensaba Fran hasta ese momento.

-"Ahora el fresa eres tu Fran"- rio Mukuro.

-"Debería dejar de leer los pensamientos de la gente Shisho, puede resultar molesto"- dijo el menor haciendo unos extremadamente tiernos pucheros que nadie tuvo el placer de ver.

-"Bueno en fin, un día volví a Japón sin avisar, estaba decidió a pasar un semana entera allí, ya que se cumplían 10 años desde el día que le hable a Nagi por primera vez…no me excusare en eso, pero había planeado unas cuantas cosas; nuestras conversaciones telefónicas cada vez se volvían mas monótonas, el vinculo se deterioraba y quería recuperarlo, por lo que no había ido a Japón en casi dos meses antes de ese día, avance bastante en algunas masacres a casas de la mafia, pero lo hice para poder dedicarle más atención Nagi sin preocupaciones de otra índole. En todo caso, llegue a KokuyoLand y no estaba allí, Ken me dijo que había salido desde el día anterior pero que no era raro, últimamente se iba seguido y volvía a los 2 días; se me hizo extraño ya que nunca me lo había mencionado"-.

Fran comenzó a drenar el agua de la tina y aun escuchando, secaba su blanco cuerpo con esa toalla gris.

-"Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la base Vongola en Namimori, me recibió Sawada Tsunayoshi e intento persuadirme de que habláramos en algún café o restaurante, eso me extraño aun mas así que entre por mi cuenta buscándola, podía ver las miradas de todos los putos guardianes sobre mí a medida que caminaba por sus asqueroso pasillos; podía sentirla cerca, su esencia y aura de ilusionista…atravesé la entrada de interconexión entre las dos Bases, esquive a ese tipejo de pelo alargado cuando intento bloquearme una puerta…"-

Su maestro callo, la rana juró que escucho un sollozo, aunque eso parecía imposible en realidad.

-"…a veces cuando duermo mi mente recrea el momento exacto en que abrí la puerta y la vi…ese cuerpo delgado que tanto deseaba, que amaba besar y acariciar, la vi allí de pie, desnuda mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo, al verme en el reflejo pude ver sus pupilas temblando y ella…simplemente se congelo mirándome directamente a los ojos…En ese instante aun no comprendía las cosas, o al menos mi mente se obligaba a si misma a no creer lo que veía. Alguien fue tan "amable" de aclarármelo todo

**FLASH BACK MUKURO:**

-"me reservo derecho de admisión en mi base, Herbívoro" dijo hibari Kyoya conforme salía del baño cubriendo a la blanca chica con una bata para dormir –"además nadie tiene permiso de irrumpir en mi habitación, te morderé hasta la muerte, aunque por tu mirada creo que eso prefieres"- dijo esto último acompañado de un sonrisa sínica que adornaba su malparido rostro, agarro las dos tonfas que reposaban en un escritorio de madera y se abalanzo contra el ilusionista.

Ya no había duda, todo estaba perfectamente claro, la situación era más que obvia pero debía admitir que si el chico nube no lo hubiese confirmado, su corazón seguiría gritándole que todo eso no era verdad.

Mukuro desvió sus ojos de los de Chrome en dirección a esa figura asesina que se abalanzaba sobre él; Esa siniestra pupila roja cambio su forma _invocando el poder del mundo de los humanos_; el ilusionista esquivo el golpe que iba dirigió hacia su rostro y en el contraataque golpeo al peli negro en el estomago de una patada rompiéndole 3 costillas de un solo golpe.

La perseverancia del presidente de comité disciplinario lo puso de pie nuevamente aun con el sangrado interno, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos a favor de Mukuro, que cambio a modo de ataque nuevamente y _el mundo de las bestias_ se levanto en esta ocasión; mas de 30 serpientes apresaban ahora el cuerpo del guardián de la nube haciendo crujir algunos de sus huesos. Se escuchaban los gritos de los demás guardianes acercándose a gran velocidad, pero esto no fue lo que le detuvo de aniquilar a ese infeliz.

Rokudo sintió la profunda perforación en su abdomen y bajo la miraba para ver su origen. Sus ojos perdieron esa aura asesina al ver a la mujer que mas amaba enterrarle su pequeño tridente en el pecho interponiéndose entre él y el autoproclamado "carnívoro".

-"Aléjate…Aléjate Mukuro ¡"- grito Chrome con lagrimas en sus ojos, la chica soltó el arma y comenzó a ayudar al guardián de la nube, las serpientes caían por si solas por lo que en poco tiempo y con la ayuda de Yamamoto y Gokudera el despreciable hombre se encontraba a salvo.

Sintió las Vongolas box abriéndose a su alrededor y esa multiplicidad de llamas acorralarlo; fue justo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta:

"_Ella es una Vongola, yo la arroje a los brazos de los Vongola, ella…ya no es mía, y nunca más lo será"-._

El ilusionista arranco de su cuerpo la peligrosa arma y al partido en pedazos –"Nagi…realmente espero que seas feliz y que no tengas arrepentirte de esta decisión, aunque puedo jurar por la vida que te di, que lo harás algún día"- Mukuro presionaba la herida y se inclino solo un poco para susurrarle algo que solo ella escucharía –"Te Amo Nagi, no Chrome…ese bastardo nunca te podrá amar como yo lo hago...Lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo…Pero eso ya no importa, toma...esto ya no me pertenece"- y con un última mirada, esos ojos heterocromos se aguaron sin derramar ese transparente liquido.

El Vongola Ring de la niebla rodo en el suelo justo al lado de donde había caído la Box con Mukurou; El ilusionista mayor se dirigió medio tambaleante por el camino que momentos antes había sido su ruta de acceso pero choco con mas miembros de la familia Vongola que lo observaban con desprecio, parecían listos para atacar pero una voz los calmo.

-"Dejadlo pasar"- ordeno el decimo Vongola desde la entrada destrozada que conectaba la base Vongola con la Base del comité disciplinario; los gritos de inconformismo de Gokudera y otros no se hicieron esperar-"que lo dejen ir, es mi decisión ¡"- reafirmo el pelo castaño frunciendo el ceño.

A regañadientes los guardianes y auxiliares de la familia del Decimo, le abrieron paso al herido Mukuro que al momento de quedar lado a lado con Tsuna, hizo una pequeña pausa.

-"Tu deuda por mi ayuda en los putos problemas de la mafia esta saldada, Sawada Tsunayoshi, no me meteré nuevamente con tu familia, pero la organización Vongola en general seguirá siendo mi enemiga, si te metes en mi camino sucumbirás de la misma manera…si alguna vez me consideraste como tú "_amigo"_ o "_guardián",_ en este momento revoco esa membrecía, Sayonara Decimo Vongola"-.

Mukuro se marcho sin ninguna oposición de la base Vongola a la que no pensaba regresar nunca; avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su único lugar en Japón y fue recibido por sus amigos quienes lo atendieron y dejaron reposar en su alcoba sin hacer la más mínima pregunta.

**FIN MUKURO FALSH BACK**

-"Shisho…lo lamento mucho…nunca pensé que todo fuera tan grave…"-Fran ya había salido del baño y usaba unos shorts negros con una camisa esqueleto celeste; se sentía impotente al ver a su dolorido maestro, habían pasado ya varios meses desde lo sucedido pero se notaba que la tristeza seguí allí.

-"Está bien Pequeña rana, ya lo acepte y decidí vivir cargando ese peso, nunca podre liberar la melancolía de la forma que tu lo haces pero no dejare que eso me arruine"- los ojos de Mukuro brillaban al recordar ese profundo dolor que aun sentía atravesando su fornido cuerpo –"esa es una herida que decidí nunca cerrar"-.

El peli verde gateo por el gran sillón hasta el lado de su maestro y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras disimuladamente le levantaba la camisa al mayor para comprobar si era literal lo que había dicho. –"Oh…se ve mal maestro"-. Dijo el chico rozando con sus dedos esas tres grandes marcas en el abdomen del mayor.

-"Decidí no cubrirla con ilusiones, es su marca, es el símbolo de que mi cuerpo nunca le pertenecerá a nadie más..."- Rokudo bajo su camisa nuevamente, no quería verla, ese día trajo consigo el mas penetrante dolor y la más dura humillación de toda su vida, lo perdió casi todo esa mañana, vio su mundo venirse abajo, y la bola demoledora fue esa hermosa chica de ojos purpuras. –"Recuerdas lo que te conteste cuando me preguntaste ¿por qué mis ojos tenían esta forma?"-.

-"Ajá maestro, ese día me narro como descendió y volvió de los seis infiernos guiado por el odio y la venganza, me conto el trato que hizo con el más temible de los demonios…la verdad no creo que yo hubiese podido renunciar a algo tan innato del ser humano Shisho, sé que no he llorado tanto en mi vida pero hasta yo sé que es la mejor manera de descargar las penas…No se arrepiente de esa decisión?

-"En ese momento me pareció irrelevante algo tan trivial, pero ese día negro me arrepentí como nunca antes…yo le entregue mi ojo al mismo diablo a cambio de estos macabros poderes de ilusionista, y él se llevo mi posibilidad de llorar alguna vez, supongo que en ese momento nunca pensé que desearía tanto que mis ojos derramaran con la nula esperanza de odiarla y borrarla de mi corazón"- Mukuro abrazo al mas pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente, vio como el peli verde se alejaba de él y lo miraba con esos ojos titilantes.

-"Shisho…usted no pueda llorar, por eso lo hare por usted"- esas bellas esmeraldas dejaron salir tan anhelada agua salada, el dolor de sus amigo era tan intenso, aun mas que el suyo, para el menor por lo menos la puñalada había sido metafórica, su maestro recibió la daga traicionera que penetro su blanda carne y algo dentro de el murió ese día.

Sus insensible ojos miraban a ese muchacho derramando esas tibias lagrimas por él, el mejor ilusionista de mundo limpio esas lagrimas con su finos dedos y lo abrazo como si fuese su propio hijo.

-" Sabes que te amo, no maldito mocoso ingrato?"-

-"Por supuesto Shisho, después de todo soy todo un encanto Kufufu~"-.

Ambos ilusionistas se echaron a reír un rato, tomaron una bebida caliente y más tarde, Mukuro volvía a dormir pero ahora lo hacía sonriendo en ese gran sofá arropado por una blanca manta.

Fran miraba vacíamente por la ventana –"Chrome Nee san, que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidió hacerle tanto daño a mi maestro?, a su lado, el príncipe falso parece un pequeño diablito"- rio tiernamente ante la imagen mental de Bel disfrazado de un tierno demonio chibi, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba mal pensar cosas como esas.

Su semblante cambio nuevamente –"No importa quién sea peor, ambos nos lastimaron y eso es lo único que chico verdoso suspiro y se puso sus converse rojos; Miro por encima la ropa que sus maestro había traído con él; la mayoría era muy grande para su chico cuerpo así que solo tomo una gran y suave bufanda morada y un gorro de lana verde.

Quería salir a tomar aire y dejar a su maestro descansar; esta vez le dejo una nota diciéndole que se retiraba para comer algo, mejor evitar algo como lo ocurrido e el baño minutos atrás.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras de cemento hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal. El manager y los botones del hotel ya no se encontraban por allí. La zona estaba despejada a excepción del chico rana acompañado del celador del edifico que dormía chorreando baba sobre el cajón donde guardaban las llaves de los apartamentos.

Había revisado el restaurante y la cafetería del hotel pero al parecer no había servicio esa noche; Se decidió a salir un rato a la tienda de donuts que había visto cuando arribo al lugar; se distrajo un momento al ver lo que parecía una joven chica correr rápidamente; le dio la impresión de que lucía tal vez asustada. Omitió este detalle y se ocupo de visibilizar a lo lejos ese letrero fluorescente que ponía: "DELIZIOSA DONUT´S"; no era una comida muy nutritiva pero al menos llenaría su vacio estomago

No había cruzado la calle cuando un fuerte golpe lo azoto contra el suelo; el pequeño pasó su fría mano sobre la zona que dolía más y vio ese líquido escarlata espeso; dirigió su mirada al origen de tan repentino ataque.

-"Pero que tenemos aquí, parece una presa aun mas fácil de cazar hahaha~"- gruño un hombre alto moreno de ojos negros.

-"Mnn Jean, creo que este es un chico, prefiero la otra nena con esas deliciosas tetas y jugoso trasero"- un hombre de mediana edad, escuálido y con una especie de cresta roja le hablo al primero y miro al pequeño examinándolo de arriba abajo.

-"Dejen de perder el tiempo ¡, carne es carne y esa puta ya escapo, vamos a ver..."- el que parecía más viejo y musculoso de todos se acerco al pequeño Fran y lo sujeto de la mandíbula pero no pudo sostener el agarre mas de unos segundos ya que una patada certera del ilusionista lo empujo hacia atrás.

"_correr… correr… debo correr… no puedo crear ilusiones, las ilusiones son débiles ante el dolor físico, que putada, de que sirve ser un gran ilusionista en momentos como este"_

El chico fue detenido por una rotunda patada en su vientre que lo arrojo contra el frio suelo; dolía horriblemente y no podía respirar, ese grito de ayuda se ahogaba en su débil garganta que ahora era sostenida bruscamente por el de la patética cresta.

-"Al parecer eres igual de puta a la zorra anterior, hare que ruegues por una muerte rápida jijij~"- la voz chillona del delgado hombre sonaba tétrica en esa noche callada y oscura.

-"Cof...cof…Señor cabeza de gallo San, podría bajarme de una jodida vez, ver su cara de tan cerca me produce nauseas"- dijo el inocente muchacho ganándose un puñetazo en su pálido rostro que ahora sangraba inflamado.

-"Al parecer este renacuajo le gusta hacerse el gracioso hahaha~ , a nosotros también nos gusta divertirnos chico, de hecho vivimos solo por eso, y cuando nos topamos con alguien tan indefenso como tú, simplemente lo quebramos"-.

"_Indefenso?, este tipejo no sabe con quién demonios está hablando…yo-"_

-"Yo soy el segundo mejor ilusionista del mundo y unas escorias como ustedes son simple mierda en mi zapato"- el menor se canso de ser tratado como un muñeca débil que todo el mundo (menos su maestro) amenazaba y amedrentaba a su antojo, había luchado por suprimir ese deseo en su corazón que solo quería destrozar, golpear y moler a palos todo a su alrededor por la gran tristeza y depresión que abrumaba su existencia, Sabía que no era la solución y que no era la manera con la que solía afrontar las dificultades ya que era sensato y sabia que con eso, se volvería como ese estúpido príncipe que tanto amaba: un sádico por la sangre; Sin embargo, el era un asesino y en ese instante quería incontrolablemente todo lo que un asesino violento ansia.

Llamas de niebla brotaron con desenfreno del el _anillo "666" _Ante los ojos sorprendidos de los tres hombres adultos; El cabeza de gallo san no pudo hacer nada cuando una escopeta recordada apareció de la nada apuntando a su frente y con un estallido le bolo los sesos en segundos. Un aura asesina rodeaba a aquel aprendiz de ilusionista que callo de pie en el suelo junto a ese cadáver irreconocible que momentos antes había sido su agresor.

-"YO NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA INDEFENSA, ESCORIAS DE MIERDA ¡"- la paciencia ya no existía en la mente de ese perturbado chico, tanto resentimiento, tristeza e ira se juntaron y acabaron con cualquier rastro de inocencia en su joven rostro. Con otra ola de llamas de su útil anillo, una motosierra voladora comenzó a desmembrar el cuerpo del moreno haciendo que este gritara del dolor; el ilusionista veía como la sangre de ese asqueroso ser se dispersaba por la acera y caía por la alcantarilla más cercana"-.

De repente sus ojos recobraron ese brillo pacifico y su mente se aclaro.

"_la sangre es realmente bella…me recuerda a usted, Bel sempai"_

Bajo la guardia por culpa de su más sincero sentimiento y su mayor debilidad; despertó de su ensueño al sentir el frio metal al costado de su pequeña cabeza.

-"Vete a la mierda, fenómeno hijo de perra ¡"-.

BANG ¡

El eco de una bala resonó por todo el vecindario, haciendo que Mukuro se despertara de un sobre salto, ese vinculo que lo única a su aprendiz reacciono por

reflejo.

"_Algo anda realmente mal, FRAN ¡"_

* * *

_Gracias por leer y esperen el proximo pronto que se acerca el final, Bey Bey~  
_


	7. 4 Gemas, un mismo Corazón

Holaaa, El final a llegado a este fic, espero que les haya gustado, me diverti con la historia mientras la escribia aunque fue breve; espero que les agrade el desenlace y que no me odien los que querian una reconciliacion de ambas parejas :(.

Nota: "Shot At The Night" - The Killers y "Everything I do" - Bryan Adams

* * *

**SUS OJOS, EL CORAZON DE UN ILUSIONISTA**

**Cap. 7: 4 Gemas, un mismo Corazón:**

9:45 pm, Acera frontal del Hoteldi Firenze:

"_la sangre es realmente bella…me recuerda a usted, Bel sempai"_

Bajo la guardia por culpa de su más sincero sentimiento y su mayor debilidad; despertó de su ensueño al sentir el frio metal a un costado de su pequeña cabeza.

-"Vete a la mierda, fenómeno hijo de perra ¡"-.

BANG ¡

Un zumbido intenso lo dejo sordo y aturdido haciendo que callera de bruces sobre el frio asfalto; su visón estaba inclinada y borrosa por el shock del disparo que paso a centímetros de su oído derecho pero aun así diferencio frente a él, dos personas forcejeando por el arma que por poco acaba con su vida.

-"Pequeño Bastardo ¡"- grito el viejo y corpulento, empujando de un golpe en el pecho al más joven quedándose con el arma, pero antes de siquiera poder apuntar a su nuevo objetivo, un filoso cuchillo cortó su gruesa garganta haciendo brotar en forma de fuente su líquido vital muriendo a los pocos segundos.

-"Eso te lo mereces por atreverte a atacar a la rana del príncipe, Ishishishi~"-

"_Esa voz…no puede ser él…_

_Él está muy lejos de mí, sin embargo…"_

Fran sintió unos brazos rodearlo y darle vuelta, su cuerpo aun estremecido parecía de plastilina; Sin oponer resistencia alguna dirigió su vista al joven rostro de su Héroe, fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver los ojos más hermosos que conocería en toda su vida.

**BEL FLASH BACK:**

"_que tan lejos quedaba ese puto hotel_" pensaba el rubio siendo golpeado por sus propios cabellos por la velocidad alcanzada; sentía que había conducido por horas sin llegar a ningún lado, veía pasar una tras otra las señales de tránsito avisando los kilómetros faltantes hasta esa lejana ciudad.

No sabía exactamente que le iba a decir pero necesitaba verlo, sufría cada segundo lejos del guardián Varia de la niebla; No tenía idea de cómo se encontraba, o de que carajos le habría dicho su maestro; lo irritaba pensar en la última parte de la hoja entregada por Mammon:

"Pd: Tonto príncipe, te advierto que muy probablemente vayas a tener una batalla campal con Rokudo Mukuro, parece que fue el hombro consolador de Fran."

Quería dejarlo como un cactus, como se había atrevido a llevarse a su rana solo porque estaba deprimida?; el príncipe estaba seguro de que había sido él quien convenció a peli verde de irse. Ahora se encontraban los dos solos en ese cuarto de hotel y los peores pensamientos pasaban por la mente del joven Varia.

"_Que le habrá dicho ese puto ilusionista a mi rana?, seguro me definió como una basura asquerosa con la que no debería volver nunca, si no es que ya uso sus poderes de ilusionista para borrarme de su memoria o algo así…y si convenció a la rana de odiarme?...no, no creo que alguien pueda dejar de amar a alguien tan rápido…cierto?"_

Bel sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en que eso fuera posible, Mukuro lo odiaba desde siempre, alguien como ese insensible no podía comprender ni el dolor, ni su amor; Entendía que era como la única familia para su amado, pero eso no obliga que tenga que ser tan hijo de puta y posesivo, parecía quererlo para el solo.-"_puto pedófilo"-_gruño Belphegor con rabia.

Cruzo el letrero metálico que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad; ahora solo le esperaban unas 15 cuadras para estar de frente ante aquel despreciable hospedaje; La zona era poco iluminado, si no fuera por las llamas de tormenta brotando de su anillo Varia habría chocado con algo. Belphegor se impaciento, así que tomo un "atajo" que significo atravesar la mitad de una casa dejando un horrible agujero flameante.

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca, ya podía oler la frescura de esos ondulados cabellos, oír su tierna risita y ver esos resplandecientes cristales verdes; tan solo unas pocas horas habían pasado desde que lo vio por última vez pero ya extrañaba todo de él.

Desde donde se encontraba ya podía divisar el gran edificio, el último giro a la derecha y estaría media cuadra del lugar; Al mismo tiempo que el príncipe derrapo para doblar por esa amplia calle escucho un desgarrador grito, esa voz solo podía ser una, y era la de su rana.

-"YO NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA INDEFENSA, ESCORIAS DE MIERDA ¡"-el rubio parqueo bruscamente a pocos metros de los protagonistas de tan macabro escenario y echo a correr a donde podía ver claramente ese chico dulce por el que sentía tan profundos sentimientos, de pie junto a un cuerpo irreconocible y otro grotesco hombre chillando al ser mutilado tan sádicamente, desvió su mirada hacia el ilusionista cuyos ojos brillaban con ira y su _Hell ring_ más descontrolado que nunca, lo envolvía un llama purpura que palpitaba ferozmente.

"_Esa es la rana ¡ , pero y toda esa sangre?, esto…lo hizo Fran?, eso es imposible, él no es así, que te ocurrió ranita?...FRAN ¡-"._

El grito de alarma se ahogó en su garganta al ver aquel horrendo hombre apuntar directo a su tierna cabeza verde. En su mente todo ocurrió así: _esa mortal bala atravesó el cráneo de la única persona que ha amado, esa pura sangre se derramaba sin parar, ya que sus manos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para evitarlo._

Tal vez fue el amor verdadero o su naturaleza asesina lo que le dio ese estallido de adrenalina al príncipe que a pocos segundos de que el proyectil fuera expedido de la boquilla del arma, logro desviarlo casi rozando la frente del ilusionista que cayó al suelo por la resonancia del fuerte disparo.

Detestaba a ese engendro de ser que osó tratar de aniquilar a Fran; Probó con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el hombre era muy robusto, demasiada masa de diferencia, así que por un breve momento dejo al _Prince The Ripper _salir a jugar; Todo acabo en segundos, el cuerpo inerte del hombre se estampo contra el suelo.

Volvió hacia lo más importante, el pequeño ilusionista aún seguía en el piso, y al estar bañado en sangre Bel no podía determinar si estaba herido; Se agacho a su lado con el corazón en la mano, que pedía a gritos que esa persona tan preciada estuviese a salvo, no soportaría su muerte, no podría latir nunca más. Giro su cuerpo delicadamente para verlo de frente, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien.

El movimiento del frio viento y la posición desde arriba del príncipe levanto ese rubio flequillo despejando esos brillantes y aguados ojos azules.

**FIN BEL FLASHBACK**

Presente:

-"Bel Sempai…"- dijo en un susurro el menor cuyo rostro ya no era pálido, esa blanca piel se tornó de un rojo intenso, sus pupilas y labios tiritaban conforme veían los bellos Zafiros del apuesto príncipe.

-"Te encuentras Bien Fran?...esos hijos de puta te lastimaron mi ranita"- Bel sobaba con cuidado la mejilla herida del menor, que lucía casi como la suya después del golpe de Squalo, esa hermosa piel marcada por la estupidez de esa escoria degollada. Su mano tembló cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se había dirigido al menor, era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera frente a él, inevitablemente un rubor invadió sus pómulos.

-"Entonces si es usted…Bel sempai…por unos momentos pensé que no volvería a ver nunca-".las esmeraldas del pequeño se cerraban despacio mientras el borde de sus parpados se inundaba de esa lagrimas de felicidad que nunca le había dedicado; Felicidad, después de todo el dolor que había sufrido, el verlo ahí, tan cerca y sabiendo que si no fuera por el ahora estaría igual de podrido que ese descerebrado a pocos metros, hizo que todo eso se desvaneciera; Su corazón se lleno de alivio porque al igual que en los cuentos infantiles, el apuesto príncipe había llegado a salvarlo del peligro, el no era una doncella en peligro, pero si era alguien que necesitaba ser protegido.

Mucho se había hablado últimamente de esas cristalinas gotas, eran describías como trágicas, pero en esta ocasión eran únicas; Ese pequeño aprendiz nunca antes había exteriorizado tanta alegría, porque nunca antes esa bonanza había calmado todos sus temores. Las simples palabras de preocupación del rubio liberaron sentimientos que permanecían atrapados en una celda inamovible dentro de su corazón.

–"Sempai...yo siempre he deseado decirle que-". El cansado ilusionista se desmayo en los brazos de su príncipe sin terminar esa frase, el esfuerzo y las llamas consumidas por su _Hell ring_ agotaron su fuerza y sin poderlo resistir cerro esos verdes ojos haciendo que esas calientes gotas se deslizaran por esa herida mejilla.

El corazón de Belphegor bombeaba tan rápido que por poco explota; recordaba a su kohai sonriente y le parecía que no podría lucir más tierno, pero esos ojos mostraban tanta honestidad de su ser, que en conjunto con su rostro sonrojado y con esa leve sonrisa, era una imagen que se llevaría a la tumba.

Vio sus ojos aguarse y no supo qué hacer pues sabía que no era desconsuelo lo que sentía, fue preparado para confrontar a un Fran enojado y triste, pero esto era algo que para nada se esperaba; Sus azuladas pupilas se cruzaron por primera vez en años directamente con las de alguien más, y el espectáculo del que gozaban era inmaculado, quería besarlo, lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo pero su cuerpo estaba hipnotizado por la hermosa expresión del menor.

Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando el más pequeño hablo por tercera vez:

"_Fran...vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir?, porque el príncipe también lo siente…"_

Un pequeño balde de agua fría despertó al príncipe cuando su rana perdió el conocimiento apresando esas últimas palabras entre sus finos labios. Bel suspiro algo decepcionado, luego tendría el momento de rebelar por fin sus sentimientos, por ahora la rana debía descansar. El príncipe abrazo fuerte a Fran contra su cuerpo, besándolo en la frente para luego cargarlo en brazos; Estaba muy preocupado por su salud y quería llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero donde?. Giro hacia el hotel y se sorprendió al ver la figura del hombre al que planeaba evitar esa noche.

-"Sígueme Belphegor, Por ahora hay que dejarlo reposar"- el mejor ilusionista del mundo se acerco hasta el pequeño para tocar su sudorosa frente, dirigió una mirada difícil de descifrar para el rubio y con esto se adentro en el hotel seguido de un desconfiado príncipe

"_Que mas puedo hacer?, al menos el estúpido de Rokudo Mukuro parece preocuparse por mi ranita, parece que debo confiar en ese sujeto en esta ocasión, por Fran…"_

**MUKURO FLASH BACK:**

El eco de una bala resonó por todo el vecindario, haciendo que Mukuro se despertara de un sobre salto, ese vinculo que lo única a su aprendiz reacciono por reflejo. El mal presentimiento de que su querido causi-hijo corría peligro lo alerto. Agarro ágilmente su tridente y se asomo por la ventana y fue allí cuando vio todo lo sucedido.

Fran en el suelo rodeado de sangre y cuerpos destrozados, el ilusionista mayor sudo frio pero luego dirigió su vista a los otros dos sujetos.

"_Ese es Belphegor ¡ pero y el otro tipo tiene un arma¡ , fue él quien disparo a Fran?, el príncipe esta desquiciado pero no creo que tanto como para matar a mi renacuajo"._

Desde ese gran ventanal Mukuro observo atento como el príncipe corto la tráquea de aquel sujeto, fue en ese momento en que empezó a descender saltando entre los balcones y ventanas sin despegar la vista de ese punto. El destripador se acerco mucho a Fran y el peli azul temió, aterrizo cerca de ellos, lo suficiente como para ver esa escenita salida de una telenovela cursi de esas que él no veía.

"_Fran no parece molesto para nada entonces es cierto, el estúpido príncipe salvo a mi lindo aprendiz y Fran…su rostro, es uno que nunca había visto en todo el tiempo que lo conozco…es de la más pura y grata felicidad, y ese imbécil…esta preocupado?, porque?, acaso no odia a mi niño?"_

Fran hablo en un susurro que por más que trato no pudo escuchar, Rokudo pudo notar como el color invadía el rostro de ese intento de príncipe.

"_QUE ¡ , que le dijiste Fran?, el te hizo daño, porque?; solo porque te salvo la vida?...no, confías en él, pero como puedes estar tan seguro Fran?, yo lo estaba y mírame…"_

En ese momento el gran ilusionista comprendió algo: ambos, tanto chrome como Belphegor se hayaron en un momento en que podían abandonarlos a su suerte, chrome lo hizo y lo rompió, destrozo todo en él…pero el príncipe lucho exponiendo su propia vida contra algo tan letal como un arma de fuego solo por salvarlo.

"_si a ese idiota no le importara Fran, simplemente hubiese dejado que le dispararan, después de todo ya no tiene la obligación de ayudarle porque el renacuajo no pertenece a Varia, añadiéndole que él no luce esa sínica sonrisa suya, está preocupado por mi niño, él lo está abrazando, él besa su frente de esa manera tan sentimental y su mirada, no puedo verla directamente pero todo en él dice a gritos que lo mira con dulzura, ese no es el asesino que Fran me describió, este es un príncipe que quiere a Fran…"_

-"Sígueme Belphegor, Por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar"- dijo el peli azul, aun no entendía ese cambio de actitud pero mientras Fran se recupera aprovecharía para averiguarlo.

**FIN MUKURO FLASH BACK**

10:00 Pm, Hoteldi Firenze, Último Piso:

Fran descansaba muy arropado bajo las sabanas de esa gran cama, tenía un paño tibio en su frente ya que al parecer tanto esfuerzo le había provocado una pequeña fiebre, aun así su respiración se había tranquilizado y parecía como si durmiera tranquilamente.

Bel se había acostado de lado en la cama, distante de él pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sujetar suavemente la mano del menor; El príncipe lo observaba parpadeando solo cuando era necesario, le parecía increíble que esa tierna cara pudiese transformarse en la mortífera expresión que vio al llegar; Nunca lo admitiría por miedo a ser juzgado por el peli verde, pero a su naturaleza destripadora le había parecido atractiva tal faceta del pequeño ilusionistas.

Mukuro entro en la habitación con dos pocillos de té caliente, el frio de la noche comenzaba a adentrarse por las ventanas.

-"Toma, estúpido príncipe"- dijo el mayor acercándole el vaso, lo hacía por simple cortesía.

El rubio hizo caso omiso del insulto, se sentó frustrado ya que debía soltar esos cálidos dedos; Bebió el Té sentado obre esas suaves cobijas mientras que el peli azul se sentaba en el sillón acolchonado de la esquina. Ese sujeto lo veía nuevamente de esa extraña manera, no podía diferenciar si era de odio, o que sabia él.

-"Belphegor, que haces aquí"- por fin el peli azul dejaba ver sus verdaderas intensiones haciendo que bel frunciera el ceño.

-"Que no ves?, vine por la rana". Sorbió esa bebida caliente que comúnmente no le gustaba pero con ese frio se sentía exquisita.

Mukuro cerró los ojos suspirando, pensaba como proseguir con su interrogatorio cuando de repente sintió una pulsación en su cerebro y en su Hell Ring, sabia a que se debía así que concentro sus poderes en esa habilidad.

**INTERCONEXION TELEPATICA:**

_**Fran:**__ "Shisho…me escucha?_

_**Mukuro:**__ "Si Fran, es la segunda vez que inicias una conversación telepática, es extraño de ti, la primera vez fue para averiguar si estaba muerto, pero esto parece una situación muy diferente._

_**Fran:**__ Shisho, debo pedirle un favor…_

_**Mukuro:**__ Dime pequeño._

_**Fran:**__ Bueno como se podrá dar cuenta, estoy despierto; Fue desde hace poco y me ha costado disimularlo estando tan cerca de bel sempai._

_**Mukuro:**__ Entiendo, el favor?._

_**Fran:**__ Si, eso. Quería pedirle que…bueno me da pena…_

_**Mukuro:**__ mocoso, si no hablas rápido será sospechoso, dime de una buena vez_

_**Fran:**__ Maa Maa, tranquilo cabeza de piña, lo que quiero pedirle…bueno si puede preguntarle a Bel sempai…es que quiero saber si…_

_**Mukuro:**__ ya pensaba hacerlo tonto, pero ahora con más razón, así que quieres saber qué es lo verdaderamente piensa o siente por ti no?_

_**Fran:…**__algo así…._

_**Mukuro:**__ Kufufu~, entonces que empiece la misión "príncipe falso al descubierto" ¡_

_**Fran:**__ hahaha, ok, tratare de solo respirar, gracias Shisho._

_**Mukuro:**__ de nada mocoso, ahora solo escucha._

_**DESCONEXION**_

_¿Qué le ocurría a ese idiota?_ Pensaba el príncipe, ya llevaba más de un minuto con los ojos cerrados ignorando todas las veces que el rubio lo había llamado; saco uno de sus cuchillos y cuando se disponía a lanzarlo.

-"Atrévete y te arrojo por ese ventanal Belphegor" dijo el ilusionista abriendo los ojos por fin.

-"Me gustaría ver que lo intentes idiota Ishishishi~"- Bel se sentía más relajado ahora que estaba con su rana, así que retomaba de a poco su natural manera de ser.

-"Juum, es una total pérdida de tiempo tratar de razonar contigo, solo quiero que me contestes Príncipe Varia"- Que se callara y resolviera las dudas de los dos ilusionistas presentes, era el deseo de maestro y aprendiz simultáneamente.

-"Haber, dime qué demonios quieres?"- Bel termino el té, dejo la porcelana en la mesita de al lado y retomo su anterior posición, aunque le pareció que esta vez la mano de la rana estaba un poco más caliente.

-"Soy el más fuerte y brillante ilusionista del mundo, por lo que me es fácil deducir que quieres hablar con mi aprendiz a solas, cierto?- ya sabía la respuesta pero quería que Fran la oyera.

-"Claro que si ¡, pero tú sigues en el cuarto no?, cuando despierte te vas saliendo que no necesitamos un violinista, Rokudo Mukuro."- una vena broto en la frente del ilusionista mayor, quería clavarlo con su arma en el muro pero necesitaba controlarse, era hora de poner a prueba a ese disque "genio".

-"No te la dejare fácil, ya le has causado mucho daño a Fran, pero sé que a él podría interesarle lo que tengas que decir, por eso te probare, si decido que lo que viniste hacer aquí no lastimara mas a Fran, te dejare hablar con él cuándo despierte, siendo así, convénceme príncipe"-.

Bel guardo silencio analizando la propuesta, pero enseguida reacciono –"y porque putas tendría que hacerte caso, fuiste tú el que lo convención de irse, de eso estoy seguro además nunca quise herirlo, todo fue un malentendió y más importante, esto no es de tu incumbencia, es solo mía y de la rana ¡"-. Se sentía presionado por ese infeliz, sabía que se interpondría en su camino, pero había considerado una batalla o algo por el estilo.

-"...Belphegor, imagina que estas en mi lugar: Alguien lastimo a un ser querido y pide que le permitías hablar con él, estoy seguro que actuarias de la misma manera que yo, eso o ya lo habrías destripado" bastardo tenía razón, el príncipe probablemente mataría a cualquiera que le ocasionara algún mal al pequeño.

-"ya te dije, todo fue un malentendido, Yo no quise..."- se sentía afligido, una vez mas lo culpaban de todo y ya que había aceptado en parte la responsabilidad esa sensación de arrepentimiento volvía a atacarlo.

Mukuro miro a su pequeño, suspiro y siguió hablando –"Si es un malentendido, entonces explícamelo, no me malinterpretes, te estoy muy agradecido por salvarle la vida, nunca podre saldar esa deuda, pero otro asunto muy diferente es todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes, solo hago esto para protegerlo y si también es lo que tú quieres, entonces habla príncipe"-.

Ese sujeto parecía que no iba a ceder, no quería que se entrometiera mas pero parecía que era la única manera; En el fondo sabia que con sus poderes de ilusionista podría irse con la rana y dejarlo allí atrapado sin saber que había ocurrido. No quería que se alejara nuevamente.

-"Ok maldito, pero ni creas que entrare en detalles, estúpido cabeza de piña Ishishishi~" – reía para asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le avergonzaba confesar todo a ese maniático ilusionista pero ya había muchas personas que conocían la situación, una mas no haría tanto daño, no?.

-"HABLA"- se le agotaba la paciencia, y sabia que Fran no aguantara mucho tiempo simulando estar dormido, el peli verde usaba sus capacidades naturales humanas ya que estaba muy agotado para recurrir a las ilusiones.

-"Ok Ok…no sé por dónde empezar"- Estaba muy nervioso y se daba golpes de cabeza, pensando: _¿si estoy nervioso hablando con Mukuro como es que pensaba confesármele a la rana?._

-"Desde el principio, estúpido príncipe"-. El rubio volvió a ignorar el insulto, quería acabar eso lo más rápido posible, así que trago saliva y comenzó.

-"Bueno…quiero recalcar nuevamente que todo lo que la rana piensa que ocurre es un terrible malentendido¡ y lo probare"- miro hacia la cama, no quería ver la cara de burla del mayor –"Primero que todo, yo no odio ni detesto a Fran…en un principio no me agradaba, pero es porque ya me había predispuesto a ello, cuando Squalo dijo que traería un nuevo miembro me sentí frustrado y enojado, no quería a nadie más pues había perdido a la que es mi mejor amiga desde que me uní a los Vongola; Empezando, trataba muy mal a la rana, sin embargo...Bueno no sé exactamente desde que momento las cosas se volvieron algo diferentes, quiero decir que ya no me molestaba tanto, y me divertía a veces estando con él, incluso a veces se sentía extrañamente bien pasar tiempo a solas con él, aun cuando fuese arrojándole cuchillos y viendo como los arrojaba al suelo"-.

Las manos de Fran comenzaron a sudar por el esfuerzo de controlarse a sí mismo.

"_Ese príncipe falso recordó nuestra promesa…ni siquiera en su historia me ha llamado remplazo"_

-"Después Mammon revivió, me sentía muy feliz y aunque no me crean, en ese momento pensaba que todo seria perfecto porque ella volvería y seria la superior de Fran, podrían ayudarse y no tendrían tanto trabajo con su escuadrón, además la rana siempre demostró curiosidad por ver cómo era Mammon, pensé que todo sería mejor pero ella decidió marcharse…sentí que todo se había perdido otra vez y mi impulsividad ocasiono que tratara muy mal a la rana nuevamente , el se puso furioso y triste por mi culpa, y yo…Me sentía muy extraño, nunca antes mis acciones me habían traído arrepentimiento, me sentía mal conmigo mismo pero mi orgullo no me permito disculparme de la manera común, al final se soluciono todo pero nosotros no volvimos a ser lo que éramos antes; Los dos nos llevamos mucho mejor desde ese día, hubo algo que aun llevo grabado en la memoria y en el corazón ese día. Fran dijo…Que si el príncipe fuera tan amable siempre, podría enamorar mas a alguien…"- bel agradeció que su mirada estuviera clavada en ese colchon, sus mejillas recobraron ese rojo carmesí.

Mukuro regaño mentalmente a su aprendiz, nunca le informo que le había dicho algo comprometedor como eso al príncipe, para ese entonces sabía que estaba idiotamente enamorado. Quería golpearlo pero se aguanto las ganas, en vez de eso observo al rubio enfrente y por su postura adivino que estaba apenado por lo dicho.

-"Como sea ¡…después de ese día todo cambio, casi no discutíamos enserio, pasábamos más tiempo juntos y a solas, jugábamos, molestábamos a otras personas o simplemente hablábamos…se sentía bien, cuando llegaba exhausto, me sentía molesto o lo que fuese, veía a la rana y todo eso se iba, verlo me aliviaba, nos volvimos mas cercanos y aunque disfrutaba de esto algo dentro del príncipe cambiaba, me sentía raro cuando el estaba cerca, mi corazón latía mas fuerte y a veces mi cuerpo se estremecía…-"para ese momento a Bel se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con el ilusionista, se sentía como hablando consigo mismo.

"_QUE ESTA DICIENDO SEMPAI?"_

El corazón de Fran palpitaba como loco, la sangre subía a su cabeza y el sonrojo empezó a aparecer, afortunadamente fue cubierto rápidamente por una ilusión de su maestro.

-"Una noche, más exactamente hace 4 días, algo ocurrió que me hizo tomar la decisión de que debía hacer algo al respecto por eso fue que-". El mejor ilusionista del mundo lo interrumpió.

-"Que ocurrió exactamente?"- preguntó Mukuro.

"_NO PREGUNTE SHISHO¡"_

-"Ni cagando te cuento ¡"- contesto el príncipe levantando su rostro aun rojizo.

-"Quieres hablar con Fran o no?, vamos ya soltaste el resto, qué diferencia hay, habla de una buena vez príncipe¡"- Rokudo tenía un presentimiento algo acertado, la cara del príncipe lo delataba.

-"…Si le cuentas a alguien te vuelvo cactus. Esa noche hubo algo así como un contacto…"- el príncipe comenzó a jugar con su cabello para controlar el temblor en sus manos.

-"Belphegor, si llegas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir, mejor te vas yendo de este apartamento, te dos 10 segundos de ventaja ¡"- un aura maligna rodeo el ojo derecho del peli azul.

-"QUEE? QUE PUTAS PIENSAS QUE PASO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO CABEZA DE FRUTA ¡"- su rostro estaba más tomate que antes y se paró de un brinco de la cama para mirar amenazantemente al ilusionista mayor.

-"…Habla entonces, y más te vale que sea algo sano, imbécil"- más le valía ese ridículo príncipe que no hubiese abusado de la inocencia de su pequeño.

"_NO, NO, NO, NO¡ BEL SEMPAI, POR FAVOR NO CUENTE ESO ¡"_

-"no paso nada de lo que crees idiota, la rana solamente quedo…en una posición poco usual sobre mi por culpa de ese estúpido libro que le diste; La cuestión es que estaba demasiado cerca y pues no cargaba mucha ropa que digamos, ya que se preparaba para tomar un baño, y no es que lo estuviera espiando¡, el punto es que casi muero de los nervios en ese momento, mi cuerpo no respondía y una sensación extraña y…cálida lo recorrió por los pocos segundos que estuvo encima mío, luego se metió al baño de nuevo y me echo de su cuarto. Esa sensación tardo un rato en irse, pero me atormento toda la noche por lo que me decidí a hacer algo al respecto, pero necesitaba algo de ayuda externa ya que ni yo mismo me entendía.

Mejor era que entre ambos le asesinaran; Fran no podía estar más avergonzado, su maestro había escuchado ese bochornoso acontecimiento; la pobre ranita no había pegado ojo esa noche, fue demasiado para su inocente ser y mas al ver que el príncipe no hizo nada para apartarlo, si fuera de corazón débil seguro un paro cardiaco hubiese acabado con su vida.

Esa oscura energía rodeaba el cuerpo del Ex guardián Vongola de la niebla; _"no cargaba mucha ropa" "estuvo encima de mí" "una sensación extraña y…cálida". _Quería desmembrarlo y echar sus restos a los perros, pero algo lo detuvo, según esa versión Fran tuvo en parte la culpa y el mocoso verde no hizo nada al respecto, lo que quería decir que de cierto modo lo disfruto: "_ese maldito niño curioso y pervertido¡"._

El príncipe varia continúo antes de que Mukuro arremetiera contra él. –" Ejemm decía que pedí ayuda a alguien, y fue a la única persona que le tenía la confianza suficiente para que guardara el secreto, además ella ya me había hecho algunos favores en el pasado, es mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana; La tarde del día siguiente, quedamos de vernos, allí me ayudaría a entender esos nuevos sentimientos.

-"Hace tres días?, esa sería la vez que Fran te vio en la heladería con esa intento de ilusionista"-.

Bel puso cara de sorpresa." _¿Qué tanto le había contado Fran a ese tipo?"._

-"Casi todo lo que rodea vuestra situación, no creas que el vino aquí nada mas, el pequeño necesitaba desahogarse de todas esa penas, además el y yo confiamos el uno en el otro aun mas que tu y esa chica, Fran es como ese hijo molesto que nunca tuve, así que continua ya¡"- pudo adivinar lo que pensaba el rubio con solo ver su estúpida cara, quería avanzar en la explicación.

Ese Mukuro parecía leerle la mente, aunque el hecho de que estuviera enterado de algunas cosas era algo útil. –"Tuve que mentirle a la rana esa tarde, necesitaba salir de la duda que tenia; Aunque me moría de ganas por quedarme con Fran ese día que lo teníamos libre, me despedí y corrí hasta donde estaban esperándome. Mammon y el príncipe hablaron por un buen rato, esa tonta llego convencida de que yo sentía cosas por la rana y por la seguridad que mostraba empecé a creerle…no sabía que me sucedía y nunca había sentido tal cosa como el _amor"._

"…_..qué?"_

El corazón de la ranita se detuvo de golpe por unos momentos, _"amor"..."AMOR"_, volvió a bombear desenfrenado, todo su cuerpo sudaba y solo quería abrir sus hermosos ojos y ver por el mismo a ese rubio que sin saberlo se estaba ¿confesando?.

-"En la mansión ya saben toda la situación, ellos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de la razón por la que mi estúpido Kohai había huido…el me siguió ambas veces que me encontré con Mammon, no es así Rokudo Mukuro?"- pregunto serio el Varia.

Muchas cosas había dicho ese engendro de asesino, mucho para asimilar pero respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta, su pequeño necesitaba oír todo lo que el príncipe se guardaba.

-"Entonces es cierto…esa tonta rana…"- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los rosados labios del príncipe que se volvió a sentar en cama cerca de los pies del segundo ilusionista.

-"Continua príncipe". Dijo secamente el que cruzaba los brazos y se erguía en el sillón mostrando una seriedad mayor.

-"Si…esa tarde, Mammon diseño un plan sencillo para ayudarme, ya que la tonta no creyó que el príncipe convencería de la verdad tan fácil a Fran, me dio la prueba infalible"- él no había leído ese objeto desde esa vez.

Mukuro se inclino para recibir lo que parecía una libreta de bolsillo, la abrió y no pudo dejar escapar esa risa burlona que duro más de 30 segundos. –"Kufufu~ enserio necesitaste de esto, retrasado príncipe?"-.

"_QUE, QUE ES?, HABLEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¡"_

-"cállate infeliz ¡ ya te dije que nunca me había sentido así; Lo que Fran vio fue solo mi manera de agradecerle por su ayuda, ella y yo siempre nos hemos tratado de esa manera tan cercana, supongo que se veía más normal cuando tenía forma de bebe, pero aun así, para mi sigue siendo la misma, ella no despierta ninguno de estos sentimientos en el príncipe, solo hay un persona que lo hace¡"-.

Mukuro estuvo a punto de concluir la conversación preguntándole quien era esa persona, pero el titulo de la libreta le dio una mejor idea para torturar a ese orgulloso príncipe, se lo merecía por las penas que había sufrido su aprendiz, aun cuando todo apuntaba a una equivocación, la libreta estaba marcada en la parte de debajo de la portada como: _"el experimento del príncipe y la rana"._

-_"Test de 10 preguntas para saber si estas enamorado de un anfibio ilusionista"-_dijo alto y fuerte el mayor leyendo la libreta, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa al finalizar la oración

-"cállate ¡fue ella la que escogió el nombre e hizo todas las preguntas, no quería contestarlo pero era la única opción, si le dices a alguien te cortare en pedazos¡"- su rostro combinaba a la perfección con esa alfombra roja que cubría el suelo del apartamento.

-"Oo que practico que copiara las respuestas, vamos a ver…"

La mente del príncipe quedo en blanco por unos instantes, luego la ira volvió: "_Estúpida Mammon, anotaste todo lo que dije?, ni loco dejo que ese enfermo lo vea". _Belphegor se abalanzo sobre el ilusionista para retirar de sus manos el cuaderno pero unas raíces de árbol aparecieron de la nada rodeándolo e imposibilitando su avance.

"_MAESTRO MAESTRO, EN VOZ ALTO POR FAVOR, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER QUE CONTESTO EL PRINCIPE FALSO "_

La ansiedad de Fran creció al saber de la existencia de tal libro y mas al saber lo que poseía su contenido, con cada latido sus ganas de saber que había dicho su príncipe se incrementaban, acaso el resultado había sido que si?...pero entonces porque se vieron por segunda vez el y la Ex arcobaleno? Bel ya había aclarado que solo era su amiga pero en esa ocasión parecía algo mas…acaso el realmente lo malinterpreto?; hay un vacío narrativo que tiene que llenarse pero por ahora necesitaba que su maestro hablara.

-"Empecemos, príncipe destripador que ya no parece tan atemorizante Kufufu~, numero uno: que sientes al mirar al enano?, Respuesta: Calidez y paz…bueno en esta no hay nada vergonzoso, veamos las demás"- Mukuro se estaba divirtiendo.

-"IMBECIL déjalo ¡ eso es privado ahhhh¡"- El príncipe se agitaba tratando se zafarse inútilmente, se sentía tan avergonzado, aunque ya había perdió gran parte de su orgullo esa noche esto era otro Strike contra su ego de asesino sádico.

-" Two: cuanto tiempo a solas tienden a pasar en un día normalmente?, Respuesta: Demasiado. Simple, pasemos a la siguiente, Tres…HAHAHAHHAHAHA"-rio tan estruendosamente que si Fran ya no se encontrara despierto seguro hasta ahí hubiese llegado su descanso.

El ilusionista había sellado su anillo de tormenta, estaba atrapado como una mosca en una telaraña y solo podía oír a ese sujeto que tanto odiaba, leer divertido sus más profundos sentimientos.

-"Ayy príncipe, con esta me mataste, tres: sientes alguna molesta cuando alguien más se le acerca o pasa tiempo con él?, Repuesta: cuando Fran idolatra al estúpido de su maestro, celos de Squalo; Kufufu~ me siento popular, además nunca pensé que alguien tan engreído como tu sentiría envidia de ese sucio e impulsivo espadachín; Cuarta: han tenido alguna clase de contacto físico fuera del común?, si la respuesta es sí, como te ha hecho sentir?..."-. La expresión del peli azul cambio radicalmente.

-"Podemos pasar esa, Ishishishi~"- dijo nervioso el príncipe temiendo por su vida, Mammon no había escrito las respuestas completas pero sí el más llamativo resumen.

-"…Respuesta: Si, Fran se monto sobre Bel, Bel se excito viéndolo semidesnudo y quería restregárselo…"- Rokudo se puso de pie y se acercaba lentamente al príncipe.

-"Nee ¡ , Esas no fueron mis palabras¡, esa tonta de Mammon solo quiere joder, hehehe"-.

Matarlo, destrozarlo, quemarlo y echarlo al rio, todo eso y más era lo que el ilusionista quería hacer con ese engendro que se atrevió a abusar visualmente del casto renacuajo.

"_QUEE?, PORQUE?, ENSERIO BEL SEMPAI? AHHHH?, PORQUE?, EN ESE MOMENTO YO TAMBIEN¡, TUVE QUE DUCHARME SOLO CON AGUA FRIA POR CULPA DE ESA EXTRAÑA CALENTURA ¡ , NO SE QUE HARE DE AHORA EN ADLENATE¡, COMO PODRE VERLO A LA CARA?¡"_

-"Eh¡ Mukuro, la quinta es buena, la recuerdo decía: qué opinas en general de la rana o algo así hehehe"- Iba a morir allí mismo si no hacia algo rápido.

El peli azul se detuvo en seco. Fran, debía pensar en su estudiante, no sería buen si matara a ese hijo de puta frente a él, su muerte debería esperar. -…Así es y no te creas príncipe que de esta no te salvas; Respuesta: excelente ilusionista, único, muy importante y la razón de la felicidad del príncipe.

-"Ejem, te dije que era buena, es un buen ilusionista porque tú eres su maestro ¡"- Bel sonreía forzadamente, solo quería sobrevivir lo suficiente hasta hablar con la rana.

Mukuro se recostó en el muro apuntando su tridente al asustado príncipe –"sexta: que crees que el piense de ti?, Respuesta: al principio odio, parece feliz conmigo, agradecido, solo espero la mejor impresión"-.

"_Bel sempai…realmente no tenía ni idea cierto?"_

-"Séptima: que sentirías si un día se deja Varia?, Respuesta: no cree que sea posible,…triste, lo buscaría y traería de vuelta porque lo necesita-".

Se hizo el silencio en el cuarto: Mukuro porque sintió la necesidad mutua entre los dos involucrados, Bel callo por tristeza ya que en el momento que la contesto nunca se imagino que se daría esa situación; Y el pequeño Fran sentía arrepentimiento, su sempai había admitido que lo necesitaba a su lado y el se había ido sin siquiera pedirle una explicación, si aviso, nunca se imagino que el príncipe podría sufrir tanto por su partida, y después de todo cumplió con esa promesa, lo busco conduciendo por kilómetros hasta dar con él.

Mukuro regreso al sofá donde reposaba momentos antes y suspiro antes de leer la siguiente-" Ocho: quién crees que sea la persona más importante para él? Y que te hace sentir pensarlo?, Respuesta: Rokudo Mukuro, odia que pueda hacer lo que él no"-.

Nadie dijo nada otra vez; Bel agacho la cabeza, no quería ver a ese sínico sujeto burlarse en su cara.

"_Bel sempai…porque no dijo nada?...Shisho es muy importante, pero usted… no hay nadie más"_

El ilusionista no agrego nada y siguió dando lectura –"Novena: Que serias capaz de hacer o como reaccionarias si un día llega el renacuajo y te presenta a su nueva pareja sentimental?, Respuesta: lo mataría, nadie tiene derecho a cogerlo de la mano, abrazarlo o besarlo.

"_Tan posesivo como siempre, príncipe falso"_

Rokudo leyó la que seguía y emitió una pequeña risa _"ya viene lo que tanto deseas oír mi lindo aprendiz_ "pensó.

Bel miro de frente al mayor ya que recordaba con claridad la siguiente en la lista.

-"Número diez: aceptando que harías lo antes mencionado, estas consciente de que tu quieres hacer todas esas cosas, lento príncipe destripador?, Respuesta: Si ,quiere besarlo, abrazarlo, estar por siempre con él, mañana y noche, ser exclusivo a sus ojos, que su sonrisa ilumine su existencia"-.

"_Bel…ya eres el único al que le pertenecen, y lo que más quiero en el mundo es estar en tus brazos, que esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo sean solo míos, porque príncipe falso… yo también soy egoísta"_

El más fuerte libero del agarre al rubio, y habiendo terminado de leer lo que faltaba de la lista hablo -"Esta vez soy yo el que te pregunto la 11: El despistado príncipe ya se dio cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorado del nuevo guardián Varia de la niebla?"-.

Belphegor se sobo las muñecas algo lastimadas por el agarre y escucho la pregunta del otro. –"Que clase de pregunta es esa, no disque eras un "brillante ilusionista"- Bel miro a Fran acostado, lucia igual de angelical que hace un unas horas, le sonrió y contesto de la misma forma que había pensado en esa ocasión.

-" Claro que si, el príncipe está enamorado de esa rana tonta; Ese amable Belphegor efectivamente ha enamorado aun mas a alguien, a el mismo; y como todo lo que desea, hará suya a esa rana, suya y de nadie más porque así está destinado a ser: _la rana y el príncipe_".

La habitación cayó en ese expectante silencio, Mukuro rio para sus adentros, una risa de frustración mezclada con alegría por su tonto aprendiz; Ese príncipe por fin hablaba con la verdad, el era un ilusionista y prometió que no se volvería a dejar engañar, ese imbécil hablaba con seguridad y todo lo que había dicho y hecho desde que vio a Fran en esa acera hacían más veras su declaración.

"_Bel Sempai….No necesita hacerme suyo…lo soy desde el momento en que me enamore de ese desquiciado, egoísta, determinado, valiente y tierno príncipe destripador"_

-"Hay algo que tengo que preguntar y es absolutamente necesario Belphegor, porque te encontraste de nuevo con la Ex arcobaleno hoy?, le mentiste a mi renacuajo, cancelaste los planes con él , y aun si estas enamorado de de Fran, eso estuvo mal y mira las consecuencias, así que dame la mejor de las razones"- ordeno el mayor.

-"Tenía miedo de ser rechazado, me di cuenta de que Fran era más especial de lo que yo pensaba, no quería que Squalo o cualquier otra persona lo conquistara antes que el príncipe, pensé que ir y declararme con unas pocas palabras no sería suficiente para que me eligiera a mí, necesitaba ser alguien amoroso, tierno y alguien que diese la mejor impresión para que esa rana tonta no pudiese negarse al príncipe….pero no tenía experiencia en nada parecido, así que llame a Mammon y le pedí que me ayudara a idear algo para esta noche…hoy me le iba a declarar por fin, pero como ves, nada salió como planeé, las cosas que había comprado se rompieron y echaron a perder, el lugar que pensaba preparar esta a 3 kilómetros de aquí y la persona a quien pensaba decirle _"te amo"_ esta desmayado en una cama después de un intento de asesinato, la suerte realmente me dijo adiós"- suspiro el príncipe que había dejado esa vergüenza aunque mantenía el rubor atenuado en sus mejillas.

-" En esa preparación, le pediste que te enseñara cosas no es así?"- Mukuro sabía qué punto quería aclarar exactamente, el príncipe necesitaría una excusa infalible para salir victorioso de esta.

-"Mmm pues sí, me enseño a sujetar las manos de alguien sin apretar muy fuerte o muy suave, me enseño algunos trucos para ligar entre otras cosas cursis y romanticonas, como dije no soy bueno para eso, y no veía quien más pudiese ayudarme confidencialmente hablando"-.

-"Y también te enseño a besar, no es así príncipe destripador?"- justo en el clavo: "_como te vas a zafar de esta estúpido príncipe"._

-"Que dices?¡ , Ella solo se burlo cuando supo que nunca había besado a nadie…espera, entonces Fran estaba espiándonos cuando ella parecía que iba a besarme?- Oo eso parecía explicar un poco más la reacción del menor, sin embargo él no había besado a Mammon, beso a ese asqueroso animal.

-"Si claro príncipe, pensé que estabas siendo honesto, pero parece que has perdido algunos puntos"-

-"QUE?¡ hablo enserio, yo nunca bese a esa tonta, me da asco el solo pensarlo, ella simulo que iba a hacerlo pero me puso una asquerosa y grotesca rana en la boca para que me diera "mi primer beso" dijo que quería recrear un beso mío con Fran¡, esa tonta solo se burlo…además estoy seguro que los labios de mi ranita no son nada asqueroso como los de esa cosa, Cof Cof me da asco de solo recordarlo"- el príncipe se sonrojo mas al notar que había dejado claro el hecho de que no había besado a nadie en su joven vida; volvió a mirar al ilusionista pero este se encontraba calmado con los ojos cerrados, igual que hace unos 30 minutos.

**INTERCONEXION TELEPATICA:**

**Mukuro:** Querido aprendiz…una pequeña pregunta

**Fran:**…...

**Mukuro: **sé que me estas escuchando gusano ¡.

**Fran: **ahhh…...si….

**Mukuro: **Fran…te quedaste a ver el final del beso o solo saliste corriendo?...

**Fran**:…...

**Mukuro:**….contéstame de una vez estúpido ¡ serás…

**Fran: **ay¡ que quería que hiciera, la vi a ella a pocos centímetros de Bel sempai y no quería ver esa escena, me hubiese destrozado mas…

**Mukuro: **tonto…..ahora el imbécil parezco yo ¡ disque defendiéndote…

**Fran: **Nee Shisho…le cree todo esto a Bel Sempai?...

**Mukuro: **porque lo preguntas?

**Fran: **bueno usted es más listo que yo, quería saber si siente lo mismo que yo.

**Mukuro: **no se qué creas tu, en mi caso….Kufufu~ yo creo que eres un tonto apresurado.

**Fran: **Shisho ¡

**DESCONEXION**

**-"**Oye idiota, otra vez con lo mismo, estas drogado o qué? ¡"- esta vez la conexión con su aprendiz duro menos tiempo pero el suficiente como para que Belphegor le alcanzara a dar una palmada en el rostro para "despertarlo".

-"No tientes tu suerte, príncipe de pacotilla"- dijo Mukuro tomando su tridente y empujando al tonto príncipe para que le abriera paso. Se detuvo sujetando la perilla de la puerta y miro al príncipe y a su aprendiz. –"Ya hice lo mío, en lo que a mí respecta el príncipe tiene mi aprobación, es tu decisión ahora"- dijo el ilusionista de pelo azul dejando el cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

10:30 Pm. Bel y Fran solos por fin:

Belphegor no entendió que había querido decir el ilusionista mayor con lo último; suspiro agotado por toda la larga conversación, sentía una extraña satisfacción pero también algo de temor. Dejo descansar sus ojos acostado de nuevo en esa blanda cama a un costado de Fran que ya lo miraba desde esa corta distancia.

-"Si me costó tanto sincerarme con Mukuro, como seré capaz de hacerlo con la rana"- murmuro el príncipe estirándose en la amplia cama; Estaba cansado ya que estaba golpeado, sus manos aun dolían, había conducido por casi hora y media, luego la pelea (aunque no tuvo que esforzarse mucho) y por ultimo tener que convencer al ilusionista, definitivamente un gran desgaste físico y mental.

-"A una persona normal le diría que sea usted mismo, pero entonces yo terminaría con más de 10 cuchillos ensartados"- Por fin hablo el chico de verdes cabello, ya se había calmado un poco y se esforzó por hablar de su manera monótona.

Los ojos de Bel se abrieron por completo, soltó el agarre de esa pequeña mano de golpe y cambio su postura casi instantáneamente para sentarse viendo al chico a su lado, sin quererlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente.

Fran no se cansaba de observar a ese impactado Belphegor, era una faceta del príncipe sádico que nunca había visto y no negaría que le gustaba;_ "vamos, no me mire de esa manera tan tierna Bel sempai, suficiente he tenido que soportar aquí acostado sin hacer nada y aguantándome los nervios, así que cambie ya esa expresión de príncipe tomate" _pensó ese tierno angelito.

No tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer, Fran estaba despierto y escucho lo que acababa de decir…._pero desde cuando estaba despierto?_, los nervios se apoderaron de ese joven príncipe y dijo lo único que pudo salir esos reales labios.

-"…Rana, cuanto llevas despierto?..."- Respiro hondo aguardando la respuesta del menor.

-"No estoy seguro Bel sempai"- El menor había decidido llevar el esperado momento de la manera más natural que conocía –"El olor del té caliente me gusta, me despertó al instante"-.

"_Té caliente…MIERDA ¡ESO FUE ANTES DE QUE MUKURO EMPEZARA CON SU PUTO INTERROGATORIO…ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LA RANA… LA RANA ESCUCHO TODO ¡"_

El cuerpo del príncipe varia comenzó a temblar nuevamente y ese calor subía más y mas, a estas alturas su rostro lucia del mismo tono que ese líquido vital que tanto le gustaba derramar, sus labios temblaban y ninguna palabra salía de su delgada garganta.

"_QUE HAGO?, QUE DEMONIOS HAGO?, PORQUE TENIA QUE ESCUCHAR TODO ESTE ESTUPIDO, NISQUIERA PUDE HACER NADA DE LO QUE HABIA PREPARADO¡"_

Fran se percato del bloqueo mental que sufría su príncipe favorito y se trago la risita que estuvo a punto de emitir; Lo tenía en sus manos esta vez, aun cuando todo había sido un malentendido, él había sufrido mucho y aunque ese rubio también, era hora de su venganza–"Nee Bel sempai, sé que es repentino pero quiere acostarse conmigo?"-. Dijo el peli verde girando su cuerpo en dirección hacia su sempai, sus mejillas sufrieron un leve rosa que no había planeado dando una impresión aun más seductora.

"_..Qué?...QUE? QUE DEMONIOS ESTA DICIENDO LA RANA "ACOSTARSE", DIJO ACOSTARSE?¡"_

No fue suficiente para descongelar a ese príncipe, la sensación de calor se intensifico casi al límite de la noche del libro para viejas solteronas; no pensaba con claridad, que demonios le estaba proponiendo esa rana libidinosa, el no estaba preparado para una proposición como esa, no iba a negar que no lo deseaba, pero no era la confesión que había planeado.

-"Sempai Pervertido, _acostarse a dormir_, luce cansado al igual que yo y solo hay una cama en este apartamento, además estas sabanas no son suficiente para este clima, usted se ve caliente y pensé que sería una buena idea, pero si no quiere supongo que puedo llamar a mi Shisho"- dijo el más joven haciendo pucheros y levantando delicadamente los hombros, le dio la espalda pudiendo dejar escapar esa sonrisa tierna y burlona.

"_Esa rana tonta llamo al príncipe un pervertido?, si fue él quien lo dijo y sé que no es idiota, estaba bastante consiente del doble sentido, lo sé pero…enserio hace frio…y de hecho me siento en extremo caliente. Y…si quiero, y demasiado además que ni muerto dejaría a ese imbécil acercarse a la rana"_

Había empezado a sudar pero de a poco fue aflojando sus músculos hasta poder acostarse nuevamente; trago saliva y se giro en dirección a ese mocoso sarcástico, se enrollo un poco manteniendo una prudencial distancia con el pequeño; Sentía la taquicardia aumentar rápidamente.

-"Ñee, aun me siento frio, sempai debería acer-". No pudo terminar su "reclamo" ya que unos fuertes brazos lo apresaron y jalaron hacia atrás hasta poder hacer contacto con ese ansiado cuerpo; el oji verde se trago sus palabras y ahora el inmóvil tomate era él.

Belphegor se canso, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba resistiendo eso deseos de tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo tan cerca que pudiera sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte con el suyo como aquella vez en el jardín de la mansión además que quería callarle esos hermosos labios; Ese delgado cuerpo demostró que mentía, estaba casi tan caliente como el propio, podía oler ese fresco cabello mezclado con el olor de la sangre.

-"Cállate, estúpida rana, si tanto quieres dormir entonces vamos a dormir juntos Ishishishi~"- susurro al oído del Fran haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera para su deleite; A esa distancia podía apreciar la piel tersa y blanca del menor, como cada poro de su piel se erizaba, como su pecho respiraba cada vez mas agitado. Bel no quería soltarlo nunca.

-"Estúpido Príncipe Falso…"- ya no importaba quien ganara en ese juego de poder, el ilusionista debía hacer algo que se estuvo guardando desde hace meses; Se giro aun dentro del abrazo hasta quedar de frente con el príncipe, movió su pequeña mano y sacando provecho de que el rubio tenia ocupada las suyas, sobo con sus suaves dedos la mejilla del príncipe destripador, ascendió hasta su frente y remover el cabello que cubría la mitad de ese rosado rostro.

Estaban de frente nuevamente, esas 4 gemas que se miraban sin parpadear: los zafiros abiertos casi en su totalidad recibían los rayos lunares haciendo que sus destellos purpuras brillaran como nunca y las dos esmeraldas que irradiaban esa pureza, que sin pronunciar palabra alguna, decían tantos sentimientos reprimidos.

-"Si, La rana está enamorada de ese tonto príncipe; Ese amable Belphegor efectivamente ha enamorado aun mas a alguien más, a mi; y como todo lo que deseo, hare mío a ese príncipe, mío y de nadie más porque así está destinado a ser: _la rana y el príncipe falso_"-.

Ese príncipe por fin había alcanzado a su rana y no pudo retrasarlo más; Desarmo el abrazo para sujetar delicadamente la cabeza del menor y atraerla a la suya inclinándose un poco hasta que escasos centímetros separaran sus labios, sus ojos aun se miraban entre sí acompañados de ese sonrojo que ahora compartían por igual.

-"El príncipe ya lo sabía porque es un genio Ishishishi~"- dijo de la manera más dulce posible y sin esperar más junto sus labios con los del menor. Definitivamente no se comparaba son su beso de práctica, este era cálido, esos rosados labios eran suaves y dulces y no se resistían al tacto; Aun inexperto en el juego de besar, siguió ese instinto escondido.

Dejando de lado esa vez que M.M. aposto con Ken a que podía robarle un beso cuando tenía 10 años (bastante desagradable de por sí), este era también el primer beso del delgado ilusionista, al principio estaba nervioso pero el príncipe no era para nada violento como uno podría imaginarse, parecía tímido, eso hizo que el pequeño se dejaran manejar a su gusto; se estremeció un poco cuando sintió es mojada lengua lamer sus labios y por reflejo entreabrió su pequeña boca dando paso a la del mayor que lo atraía a su cuerpo cada vez mas.

El rubio se dejo llevar a tal punto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había posicionado encima del menor; no quería soltarlo nunca, ese cálido y dócil cuerpo lo volvía loco; la mano que sujetaba sus verdes cabezos se movía descendiendo por ese pálido cuello que segundos después tuvo el placer de recibir el camino de besos del príncipe destripador.

Fran se estremecía con el húmedo tacto del mayor, le encantaba pero lo hacía temblar; era como si su cuerpo sin haberlo experimentado supiera que debía hacer: la mano que no sujetaba y jalaba suavemente las hebras doradas comenzó a abrir esa chaqueta negra y prosiguió deslizándose por ese fornido abdomen desde el inicio de sus caderas, pasando por ese redondo ombligo hasta llegar a esas duras tetillas.

Si antes estaba loco por el mundo de sensaciones que le despertaba su puro cuerpo, el sentirlo palpando su esbelto pecho desato una lujuria desenfrenada. Se arrodillo sobre Fran, reduciendo la cercanía para remover esa obstructora camisa, y allí se quedo por algunos segundos, viendo ese pálido cuerpo que sudaba como la primera vez que lo vio; el panorama era magnifico, se arrojó sobre ese delgado cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo desmedidamente, quería saborear cada parte: ese cuello, ese pecho, esa cadera; quería convertir en hechos las palabras _"Hare mía a esa rana"._

Inevitablemente el más joven comenzó a gemir por la enloquecedora sensación; lo hizo aun mas fuerte al sentir como sus pequeños y suaves botones rosa eran succionados; en ese momento pensó que no podía haber sensación más placentera que esa, pero efectivamente se equivoco, el era un inocente chico de 18 años que nunca había probado ninguna clase de placer carnal, por lo que al sentir el roce en su entrepierna que se encontraba bastante despierta, no pudo evitar emitir un ruidoso grito de placer.

En la sala de estar, Mukuro oyó la alarma de que debía largarse de ese lugar si no quería tener perturbadoras pesadillas el resto de su vida, además no estaba seguro si podría controlar su espíritu sobreprotector y evitar asesinar a ese sucio príncipe depravado que estaba tomando a su lindo e inocente niño; Cogió su celular y billetera, debería buscar alojo en algún hotel cercano, se sentía ofendido de que lo hubiesen echado del lugar que el mismo estaba pagando.

Sin ese estorbo de ilusionista, estaban completamente solos en ese piso; ese delicioso sonido lo excito aun más, la rana estaba a la misma potencia que él y con solo un roce accidental parecía volverse loco, ahora si estaba decidido; subió de nuevo al rosado rostro del peli verde y lo beso apasionadamente, quería saborearlo, poseer por completo esa boca, pero también tenía otra intención, quería poner a prueba hasta donde podía llegar el cuerpo de ese muchacho. Apoyándose solamente sobre sus brazos se dejo caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo del más joven dejando 0 espacio entre las dos cinturas que inmediatamente restregó al ritmo más apretado que pudo.

El cerebro de Fran iba a estallar en cualquier momento, demostrado que Mukuro tomo la elección correcta saliendo pitado de allí; había tantas cosas que el príncipe quería hacerle a esa rana tan apetitosa para llevarlo hasta el límite, pero lo primerizo del pequeño le arrebato ese capricho en esta ocasión.

Fran cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, se sentía inmensamente apenado y además mojado, tanto desenfreno escapo de su cuerpo sin poderlo controlar; sin mirarlo de frente le hablo entrecortado –"L-Lo siento Bel sempai…"- quería morir de la vergüenza. Para su sorpresa lo que escucho no fue una burla sarcástica por parte de su sempai.

-"Mmmn~ algo huele delicioso"- mencionó riendo ampliamente el mayor que aprovechándose del momento de pánico del de abajo le desabrocho retiro esos molestos pantalones; la vista lo hizo babear (literalmente) su cintura delicada era aun mejor que como se la había imaginado, esa piel estaba empapada por el sudor y ese liquido blanco que se escurría entre sus piernas. El príncipe más sexy de toda Italia ya no pensaba con su cerebro, desgarro ese pedazo de tela con sus dientes y uñas, solo quería ver ese virgen cuerpo desprovisto de ropa alguna, quería verlo y grabarlo en su memoria.

Esa vergüenza cambio a sorpresa y estremecimiento cuando sintió la fría brisa rozar su piel inferior desnuda, instintivamente bajo sus manos tratando de cubrir su privada parte pero alguien agarro sus manos, tratando de no lastimarlo –"Bel sempai, que esta-" no pudo continuar, le fue imposible, la lengua de alguien más detuvo cualquier pensamiento que quisiera salir –"Aaaay~….hmnm Sempai ¡"- el peli verde gemía estruendosamente, y así lo hizo hasta que el príncipe lo limpio por completo.

Era adictivo, desde que lo probo por primera vez, no pudo detenerse hasta lamerlo por completo y aun así, se sentía insatisfecho; había algo en el que palpitaba descontrolado y esa fuerte necesidad lo carcomía, sin embargo no podía hacerlo aun, no hasta saber que fuese mutuo. Deslizo su mano por la espalda baja del menor causándole un escalofrió. –"Fran…dime, que quieres que haga ahora, porque no hare nada que tu no quieras…" susurro el rubio subiendo un poco y liberando las manos del chico; recostó su cabeza en el pecho del menor aguardando su respuesta.

"_Que quiero?... yo lo deseo Bel sempai, lo he hecho desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuando no lo hacía, pero…"_

La respiración de Fran se calmo un poco, debía pensar en algo honesto y que no hiciera sentir mal al príncipe que ahora lucia más tranquilo, eso le molesto un poco –"yo…quiero estar con usted"- los conocimientos de Fran en esta materia eran básicos, el libro de su maestro que aun no terminaba de leer, solo hablaba de mujeres desesperadas regalándose a todo el mundo pero no solucionaban este tipo de dudas practicas; había aprendido ciertas cosas por el internet y preguntando, pero era muy diferente vivir el momento y desear tanto que aun no sabes bien como será.

-"…Ese "_estar con usted",_ es como el "_quiere acostarse conmigo"?_ -el príncipe cerro esos azules ojos y se dedico a sentir la respiración del menor.

No sabía que contestar…era diferente, en ese momento quería jugar con su sempai, pero ahora su deseo era muy diferente, realmente quería estar con él, lo más cerca posible, quería como ya había dicho poseerse el uno al otro, "_Si eso es lo que quiero"_

El más chico levanto la cabeza del príncipe y allí se encontraron viéndose el uno al otro nuevamente –"Yo quiero que me hagas Tuyo, Belphegor"- dijo esto con ese sonrojo que ya se le hacía tan común combinaba a la perfección con el brillo en sus ojos, ese nerviosismo era diferente al anterior, ese lo acompañaba un sentimiento de ansias.

Rápidamente el príncipe destripador se ubico nuevamente chocando su frente con la del menor, le robo un corto beso –"No te voy a mentir, Va a doler, al menos al principio"-

-"Bueno, si me he aguantado sus cuchillos desde hace más de año y medio, seguro podre con esto Bel sempai falso-príncipe"- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa después de dicho esto; sabía que dolería, o al menos se lo esperaba.

Sin acordarse de ello, Belphegor cumplió la promesa que había hecho, antes de las 12 pm el debía –"Te amo Fran, y no hay nada que desee mas en este mundo que compartir junto a ti lo que me queda de vida, pero no solo como tu compañero, tu Sempai o tu amigo, si me lo permites seré tu pareja sentimental, y no dejare que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar, ni yo mismo"-

-"Nee Bel sempai…nunca pensé que el príncipe falso podría ser tan cursi, ha aprendido mucho de Mama Luss"- antes de que el mayor pudiese protestar agrego –"pero me gusta eso Belphegor, de hecho amo todo en usted, desde el sádico asesino hasta el más cursi de todos los príncipes falsos en el mundo; Es por eso que acepto, seré todas esas cosas y usted mi Ouji-Sama, las será para mi"-.

Pudo seguir hablando cosas romanticonas toda la noche, pero se limito a sonreírle de la manera más sincera y tierna posible, y a seguir con lo que ambos deseaban; sus cuerpos sudados entraron en tal sincronía que parecían hechos el uno para el otro; Fue cierto, dolió mucho al principio su cuerpo era frágil, virgen y estrecho y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por ese joven y apuesto príncipe que entraba de la manera más lenta posible ya que quería provocarle el menor daño posible.

Aun con ese penetrante dolor le rogo que siguiera, el rubio ya le había provocado ese increíble placer y se merecía lo mismo, desde su posición sometida podía escucha los leves gemidos de Bel que se hacían más fuerte conforme su interior iba cediendo. Pero no solo el mayor, el peli verde sentía su cuerpo acostumbrándose a ese ritmo y el dolor comenzó a mezclarse con otra sensación, una que se hacía cada vez más placentera.

Pasaban pocos minutos desde que Fran había sido penetrado por primera vez y la rana emitió su primer gemidos acompañado de un hilito de saliva que resbalaba por el borde de sus labios; para su mente joven era incomprensible como ese dolor se trasformaba en tan deliciosa sensación, era de locos.

Cada gimoteo del menor era combustible para ese rubio excitado y descontrolado que aumentaba la profundidad con cada embestida; Ese coro de gemidos atravesaban los muros de la habitación despertando a los inquilinos de los pisos más cercanos; Todo se fusionaba, el sudor con la saliva, el dolor con el placer y esos dos jóvenes uniendo sus cuerpos por primera vez.

La fuerza ejercida por el príncipe en el punto G del menor hizo que este acabara por segunda vez esa noche, la sensación de succión que esto provoco y el rostro más lascivo y sexual que le había visto a Fran hasta ahora hizo que llegara al clímax también.

Aun jadeando por el cansancio, el príncipe se dio la vuelta y se retiro del más joven provocándole un estremecimiento; Pasaban los minutos y esos dos seguían abrazados desnudos en la oscuridad, el cansancio se volvía a sentir y esta vez con más intensidad; sus cuerpos se iban enfriando de apoco por lo que el mayor los arropo a ambos.

Fran sabía que esa inolvidable noche estaba por acabar, y quería cruzar unas últimas palabras con Bel antes de caer dormido. –"Bel sempai, está despierto?"- espero unos segundos hasta escuchar la afirmación de su príncipe –"Bueno, creo que debo advertirle que mi maestro probablemente tratara de asesinarle mañana"-.

-"Ishishishi~ que lo intente, además antes de que se aparezca, te secuestrare y llevare de nuevo a la mansión varia" dijo sonriente el más viejo.

-"Sempai, yo renuncie irrevocablemente, no voy a regresar con usted".

El mundo se detuvo para ese feliz príncipe, _"que acaba de decir la rana?...entonces no piensa volver?, porque, que hice mal, con todo esto yo..."_

_-"_Ay sempai, realmente es tan inocente como dicen Ishishishi~"- el menor dijo esto riendo.

-"Oee estúpida rana ¡, con el príncipe no se juega, quieres que te vuelva un muñeco vudú?"- dijo el rubio con el seño fruncido mirando eso ojos juguetones.

-"Bel sempai, usted dice las cosas más tiernas antes de dormir, me muero por pasar todas las noches a su lado, y amanecer en sus brazos"- dijo el menor estirando levemente sus labios.

-"Ishishishi~ , búrlate si quieres pero lo harás pequeña ranita"- dijo el príncipe Varia dándole suaves golpecitos en esa cabeza verdosa.

-"Por mí no hay problema si me deja ver sus ojos todas las noches antes de dormir"- dijo el menor escalando ese terso abdomen hasta quedar de frente a ese perfecto rostro.

-"Y quien dijo que una ranita puede darle ordenes a un príncipe Ishishishi~"

-"Tengo mis propios métodos de persuasión sempai, quiere probarlos?"-

-"Ishishishi~ suena más que interesante rana, pero por mi parte no hay problema tampoco, después de todo han pasado más de 20 años desde que alguien los vio, y nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien mirar libremente a alguien, bueno solo si es la ranita"-. Sonrió sin abrir esos delgados labios.

-"Me sorprende sempai, 20 años es mucho tiempo, aunque me hace sentir especial"- el pequeño sonrió de la misma manera –"Pero Bel sempai, no entiendo porque llevarlos ocultos tanto tiempo, si yo tuviera unos ojos tan hermoso como los suyos me pasearía por toda la ciudad presumiéndolos, y eso es algo que suena más posible viniendo de parte suya"-.

-"Simple, nadie ha valido lo suficiente para mí como para verlos antes rana"- sonrió al ver la mirada de felicidad del otro al oírlo –"y realmente piensas que son hermosos?"-.

-"Por supuesto que si Sempai ¡son como dos bellos Zafiros que brillan mas cuando reciben los rayos del sol, o de la noche o cuando usted sonríe, quisiera tener unos así"-.

-"Los tienes tonto, dos perladas esmeraldas que te van de maravilla con tu verdosa y tierna apariencia y cuando sonríes iluminan y alivian todo a su paso"-.

-"Hehehe, ese es el amable Belphegor que más me gusta"- dijo el menor acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho del más grande; luego de darle un suave beso en ese abdomen plano hablo –"Ahora a callar príncipe falso, necesitamos despertar con las baterías Recargadas ya que mañana debemos terminar de lidiar con el protector de mi maestro, viajar 3 kilómetros por la carretera, y llegar a la mansión donde nos bombardearan de preguntas estúpidas que me dará pereza contestar así que le corresponderá usted príncipe, ya será suficiente para mi tener que convencer al jefe de que me deje volver"-.

-"Yo responderé cada pregunta con un cuchillo acompañado de "_la rana es del príncipe y el príncipe es de la rana" _Ishishishi~, además no te preocupes por el jefe, el hizo parte de la comisión que me matara si no vuelvo contigo mañana"-

-"Comisión?"- pregunto extrañado el menor.

-"Ah sí eso, la verdad sin Mammon, Squalo, Luss e incluso el jefe tal vez no habría llegado a tiempo para lidiar con esos sujetos de abajo, te tenían preparada una fiesta para animarte o algo así"-.

-"Al parecer tendré que agradecerles mañana"- el menor se sentía feliz de que todos ellos lo quisieran de vuelta, parece ser que se habían involucrado en el malentendido, incluso Mammon ayudo todo el tiempo al príncipe, incluso a ella debía agradecerle.

-"Y yo igual, bueno ranita mejor descansar ya, entonces quieres acostarte conmigo? Ishishishi~"- bromeo el príncipe.

-"Chiiii, deje dormir ruidoso príncipe, un chico joven como yo necesita dormir al menos 8 horas diarias"

-"Tonta rana…duerme bien Fran, y no te olvides que te amo, quisiera evitar otro viaje tan largo en motocicleta, mi trasero vibro por 20 minutos después de que me baje de ella"-.

-"Haii, también lo amo príncipe falso…no lo olvide o tendré que irme lejos con mi Shisho otra vez, que duerma bien y sueñe conmigo sempai, porque yo lo hare con usted"- el menor lo abrazo mas fuerte, no quería se pararse de ese ser nunca más.

-"Duerme Mi Ranita"- Bel sonrió y consintió ese cabello verdoso una última vez antes de caer rendido por el cansancio, su kohai le siguió a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

~Esa noche Fran desmintió la tesis de la vida solitaria de un ilusionista, todo lo ocurrido esa noche dejo más que claro que cuando cuatro brillantes ojos se cruzan con el más honesto amor y se funden en una misma joya, no importa si eres un ilusionista, o un príncipe destripador, solo hay una verdad: sus corazones se vuelven uno~

**FIN**

* * *

Mes despido y espero la hayan disfrutado, seguire con mi otro fic a las personas que les interese, Bey Bey ^^


End file.
